Duel House
by Sunblast X
Summary: Lincoln Loud is the middle child in a house of 11 kids, the only boy with 10 sisters. All was right in his life. He's a great student, he has a great friend, and a great girlfriend. Oh, and he's an incredible duelist. Armed with his trusty Lightsworns, he shall face any and all duelists. And maybe later be destined for something greater.
1. A Duel of Love

**Hey guys and fellow fans of** _ **The Loud House**_ **. Here's a crossover story between that show and** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ **Why, you ask? Let's just say it involves Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's relationship.**

* * *

It was your average afternoon in the Loud house. Our white haired protagonist, Lincoln Loud was sitting comfortably on the couch playing a video game like he always did on Friday afternoons. It was at the moment he heard someone ringing at the doorbell. The boy paused his game and opened the door to reveal his girlfriend, Ronnie Anne Santiago.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, what's up?" he greeted her.

"Hey lame-o" she greeted back, running a finger under his chin as she walked in.

"This is a surprise" Lincoln commented as he and Ronnie sat on the couch together.

"Yeah, I sort of needed to talk to you about something. It's REALLY important" Ronnie told him. Her boyfriend raised a curious eyebrow. "First off, I assume you told our family about us?"

"I was going to but Lori beat me to it. In a family as big as mine, information tends to spread pretty fast" He told her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I told my parents and… they'd like for you to come over for dinner. Tonight" Ronnie Anne informed him, albeit a bit nervously.

"Gee, I don't know, Ronnie Anne…" Lincoln sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, come on. I know it's a little nerve wrecking, but you're Lincoln Loud. Take it from me, you're very likeable" Ronnie said in a comforting tone, placing a gentle hand upon his cheek

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Ok then, I'm in" he replied in agreement.

"Good. If you don't mess up then my parents should let us date" Ronnie added, pulling him in for a quick kiss on his cheek. "See you tonight, lame-o" she got up from the couch. "Oh, and be sure to dress nice" she added before walking out.

"Oh boy…" Lincoln sighed in defeat.

* * *

 _ **6:00 PM at the Santiago House…**_

Lincoln had arrived at the doorstep of the Santiago residence. If he were to be honest, he was extremely nervous right now. If he were a few years older he'd probably be a bit more calm, but no. He was an 11 year old boy who was about to have dinner with his girlfriend's family in order to get their approval to date her. Yeah, he had every reason to be nervous.

Nevertheless, Lincoln took a deep breath, swallowed his pride and rang the doorbell. His nerves somewhat calmed down as the person who answered the door was Ronnie Anne's brother and Lori's boyfriend Bobby Santiago.

"Hey, little Loud!" Bobby greeted the young boy with a smile.

"Bobby? Oh, thank god!" Lincoln sighed with relief.

"Hey Lincoln" Ronnie greeted, appearing beside her brother, smiling at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Hi Ronnie Anne. You're looking lovely this evening" He commented, noticing she was wearing a purple t-shirt with her initials on it, blue jean shorts, and purple boots that stopped at her knees. "I brought you these" Lincoln handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Roses. Just like my deck. Come on in" Ronnie stepped aside to let her boyfriend in.

When he got inside, he saw it was a decent sized two story house. It was decorated nicely with a few Hispanic items hanging on the wall. It was actually kind of homey in a south of the border sort of way.

"So, uh, what're we having?" Lincoln asked.

"Tacos" the Santiago siblings said simultaneously. Ok, that helped him perk up a bit.

"Bobby, Ronnie Anne, is that our guest?" a woman came in from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Mom, this is Lori's brother Lincoln" Ronnie Anne introduced her boyfriend to her mother.

"So you're the famous Lincoln Loud we've heard so much about. You're right, honey, he IS handsome" Mrs. Santiago commented playfully.

"Mom!" Ronnie Anne face palmed, a red blush of embarrassment creeping across her face.

Lincoln did his best to hold back a chuckle. It was nice to know that out of the two of them he wasn't the only one with embarrassing family members. It was even nicer to know that his girlfriend thought he was handsome. His laugher would soon die down though, as another person came into the room. It was a huge, muscular dark skinned dude with broad shoulders and a mustache across his face. This must've been Bobby and Ronnie's father because god damn was he intimidating. The very sight of the guy was enough to make Lincoln shake in shoes.

Ronnie sensed his nervousness and held his hand, giving him an encouraging smile. Lincoln looked at her and smiled a bit, her angelic face able to calm his nerves.

"Daddy, this is Lincoln" Ronnie now introduced Lincoln to her father.

"It's nice to meet you, sir" Lincoln held out his other hand for Mr. Santiago to shake, which he didn't because all the man did was glare daggers at the boy.

"Let's just get this over with" Mr. Santiago grunted under his breath as the others went to the dinner table.

"Oh my god…" Lincoln muttered as he face palmed.

"Just sit next to me and you'll be fine" Ronnie whispered into his ear before heading to the dinner table herself.

* * *

 _ **Dinner…**_

Dinner had gone decently. It would've been better for Lincoln if it weren't for the fact that Mr. Santiago had been glaring it him the whole time. Seriously, it was like his eyes were burning a hole into his skull. Now he knew where Ronnie Anne got it from.

"So, Lincoln Loud, you wish to date my little girl?" Mr. Santiago asked with a serious tone, not easing on the glare he was giving him.

"Y-Yes, sir" the Loud boy replied nervously. Honestly, what more could he say?

"Well, you have my permission, Lincoln. You two make cute couple" Mrs. Santiago said in a supportive tone.

"Oh, and I suppose you wish to marry her as well!" Mr. Santiago shouted, slamming his hands on the table, startling the boy a bit.

"Daddy!" Ronnie Anne glared at her father.

"Dad, Lincoln's a good kid. Give him the benefit of the doubt" Bobby stated, standing up for his future brother-in-law.

"Bobby's right. C'mon, give him a chance" Ronnie Anne added, agreeing with her brother.

Mr. Santiago felt his wife place a hand on his arm, a pleading look on her face. Ronnie liked Lincoln (obviously), Bobby liked Lincoln, their mother liked Lincoln, and all that was left was the father. Mr. Santiago let out a sigh.

"Very well, I shall give you a chance, Lincoln Loud. If…" he began.

"If?" Lincoln tilted his head.

"If you can beat me… in a duel!" Mr. Santiago pointed at him dramatically.

The second he said that, Lincoln's mood had changed. It went from scared and nervous to confident, a smirk growing upon his face. Lincoln wasn't one to back down from a duel and if this meant he got to be with Ronnie Anne then so be it. Plus, he could use a good duel.

"Alright, bring it on Mr. Santiago" Lincoln agreed with confidence, determination in his eyes.

"Excelente (Excellent). But this is not the time or the place. We shall duel at 10 AM at the football field near the park. If you win you may date Ronnie Anne" Mr. Santiago said. Lincoln nodded in agreement.

"Oh Dios mío! (Oh my god!)" Ronnie, Bobby and Mrs. Santiago said in unison as they each face palmed in disbelief.

* * *

 _ **7:00 PM at the Loud house...**_

Lincoln sat on his bed with his little sister Lana, going through his deck to prepare himself for his upcoming duel with Ronnie Anne's father. For all he knew, the guy could be an amazing duelist.

"You think your deck's good enough to take this guy on?" Lana asked.

"I hope so, Lana. My future with Ronnie Anne depends on me winning this duel" He replied, making sure he had the right cards.

The two siblings then heard a knock at Lincoln's door. They looked up to see their oldest sister Lori.

"Hey Lincoln, I heard from Bobby that you'll have to duel his dad" she said.

"You heard right. He said if I want his approval to date Ronnie Anne then I'd have to beat him in a duel" he told her.

Out of all the Loud kids the only ones that dueled were Lincoln himself, Lana and occasionally Lucy. The other siblings would come watch though, depending on which ones were around, that is.

"Good luck with that, little bro. I hope you win. You and Ronnie sure do make a cute couple" Lori commented.

"So I've heard" Lincoln smiled with a roll of his eyes. " _Tomorrow's the moment of truth. I hope Ronnie Anne's dad is ready because I'm going to give this duel everything I've got_ " Lincoln said in his head, a serious look upon his face.

* * *

 _ **10 AM at the football field…**_

Lincoln had arrived at the football field a few minutes before the duel was to start. He was checking his deck one last time.

"Hey Lincoln!" he heard a voice call his name. He turned his head to see his family getting out of Vanzilla. This was a surprising turn of events.

"What're you guys doing here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, a bit surprised to see ALL of his sisters here. Even his parents were here.

"You didn't think we'd the duel that would your future with Ronnie Anne, did you?" Lynn said.

"We came to cheer you on, bro!" Luna said, throwing the devil horns into the air.

Lincoln chuckled lightly to himself. He knew that some of his sisters might come and watch his duel, but he would've never imagined that ALL of his sisters AND his parents would be there to both watch and support him. Then again, they were a big family and they always supported each other no matter what their hobbies were. In short, it was nice to have his family here.

"That's nice, he's going to need all the support he can get" they all heard a voice.

Lincoln turned around to see his opponent, Mr. Santiago, walking up to him. His family had also arrived, most importantly Ronnie Anne who waved at him. Lincoln gave a quick smile to his girlfriend before looking up at her father.

"I hope you're ready to lose, little man" Mr. Santiago said.

"I'm ready, but I won't be losing. You can bet on that" Lincoln replied, a look of confidence and determination in his eyes.

The two families took their seats at the bleachers, ready to watch the duel. Lori sat next to Bobby and looked at him.

"Is this duel really necessary?" Lori asked him.

"Family tradition. If a guy wants to date a girl in my family they have to duel the girl's father and win in order to get his approval" Bobby informed her.

"So if we ever have a daughter then you'll have to duel the guy she likes, and then he has to beat you in order to get your approval to date her?" she asked, making sure she got all of the details correct.

"Sadly, yes. I wouldn't want to do it, but I'm a man who follows tradition" he replied.

"Another reason I love you, Bobby Boo Boo Bear!" Lori said, the two of them sharing a passionate kiss. Ronnie looked over her shoulder at the act and rolled her eyes in disgust.

" _Good luck, Lincoln_ " Ronnie Anne said in her head, mentally cheering her boyfriend on.

" _Alright, this is it!_ " Lincoln said in his mind. "Duel disk, go!" Lincoln's duel disk transformed on to his arm. "Duel gazer, let's roll!" he put a device that was similar to his scouter over his left eye.

Everyone watching the duel put on their own individual duel gazer (the Loud siblings' duel gazer's are the same color as what they were wearing).

 **Computer voice: Augmented reality vision link established.**

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

Mr. Santiago **: 8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

"Let's duel!" both duelists shouted, now ready for battle.

"I'll make the first move. I'll start by setting a monster card face down" Mr. Santiago declared, placing a monster in face down defense position. "Next I play one card face down and end my turn" he concluded, placing a card face down in the spell/trap card zone.

Mr. Santiago: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 35)**

"I draw!" Lincoln started his turn by drawing his first card.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 6) (Deck: 34)**

"I start by summoning my Shining Angel!" a man dressed in a blue robe with golden angel wings on his back appeared. ( **Shining Angel lvl.4 ATK: 1400/DEF: 800** )

"Next I place two cards face down" Lincoln placed two cards in the spell/trap card zone. "Now I'll have my angel attack your face down" Shining Angel did as he was instructed and attacked the face down monster in front of it, destroying it.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 34)**

"I activate the effect of my White Stone of Legend. When it's sent to the graveyard I can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card from my deck to my hand" Mr. Santiago grabbed a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card to his hand, his deck getting shuffled soon afterwards.

"I end my turn" Lincoln declared.

"I activate the effect of Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" Mr. Santiago said.

"Uh-oh…" Bobby and Ronnie said worriedly in unison.

"By revealing one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand, I'm allowed to special summon it to the field and its name becomes Blue-Eyes White Dragon" he explained.

A white dragon with blue eyes and glowing veins popping out of its body appeared, letting out a mighty roar. ( **Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon/Blue-Eyes White Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500** )

"Next I summon Kaibaman to the field" A man dressed in a dragon suit appeared on the field next to the dragon. ( **Kaibaman lvl.3 ATK: 200/DEF: 700** ). "But he won't be staying for long. If I activate his special I can tribute him to summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Mr. Santiago sent his Kaibaman to the grave in order to summon another Blue-Eyes. ( **Blue-Eyes White Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500** )

"Now I'll activate Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon's other ability to destroy your Shining Angel" Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon's eyes quickly flashed, causing Lincoln's Shining Angel to scream in pain and be destroyed. "Due to me activating its effect it can't attack this turn" he explained. "However, I still have another Blue-Eyes on the field and I'll use him to attack you directly. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack with white lightning!"

His dragon charged its mouth with bluish white light and shot it at Lincoln.

"Oh no!" Lana shouted.

"I activate the trap card Negate Attack! Now your monster's attack is stopped, meaning my life points are saved" Lincoln said as a small vortex absorbed the monster's attack.

"Not bad, kid. Your move" Mr. Santiago ended his turn.

Mr. Santiago: **8000 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 34)**

"Man, if Lincoln didn't have that trap then his life point would've taken a huge hit. He'd better stay on his toes" Lynn commented.

"Don't worry, Lynn, he knows what he's doing. Along with me, he's one of the best duelists in school" Ronnie Anne told her. " _But Dad's also a skilled duelist. Lynn's right to be concerned_ " she thought, looking at Lincoln.

Lincoln drew his next card. "I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode!" Lincoln declared, summoning a white haired female holding a shield and sword while wearing white and gold armor and a cape on her back. ( **Jain, Lightsworn Paladin lvl.4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200** ). "I end my turn with a face down. And due to Jain's effect, I must discard the top two cards from my deck to my graveyard"

Lincoln discarded two cards from the top of his deck. One of those cards was the equip spell card Lightsworn Sabre.

"Since Lightsworn Sabre was sent from my deck to the graveyard, I can equip it to any Lightsworn monster and have it gain 700 attack points" Lincoln explained, equipping the spell card to his paladin, transforming her sword into a lightsaber and increasing its attack points. ( **Jain, Lightsworn Paladin lvl.4 ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200** ).

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 31)**

It was Mr. Santiago's turn as he drew a card. He let out a light snicker.

"I'm activating the fusion spell, Polymerization to fuse both of my Blue-Eyes in order to summon Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" he shouted as the two dragons merged to form a two-headed dragon. ( **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon lvl.10 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500** ).

"Now I'll have my Twin Burst Dragon attack your Paladin. Go, twin lightning!" both dragon heads shot beams of light at Lincoln's monster, obliterating it completely, causing Lincoln to lose 500 life points.

Lincoln: **8000 – 500 = 7500 LP**

"And thanks to its special ability, it attack you for a second time" Mr. Santiago announced.

"It can WHAT?!" Lincoln had a look of shock upon his face.

Lincoln's eyes shrunk to the size of pinpricks as he was hit head on by Twin Burst Dragon's attack, the force being enough to knock him down.

"Lincoln!" his whole family screamed worriedly as he laid there on the ground.

"Lincoln…" Ronnie Anne looked at her boyfriend with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

The white haired boy grunted as he slowly got up. He was also breathing heavily. Even though this was all virtual, that attack felt all too real. It was also enough to take HUGE chunk out of his life points.

Lincoln: **7500 – 3000 = 4500 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 31)**

Mr. Santiago: **8000 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 34)**

"I end my turn. Have you had enough yet, boy?" Mr. Santiago asked. Lincoln could only glare at the man. "You're not good enough to beat me and you're not good enough for my daughter. Forfeit while you still can" he suggested.

"That's what you think. I never back out of a duel!" Lincoln said while drawing his next card. "And as for your daughter, I will prove that I am worthy to be her boyfriend" he stated.

"I activate the trap card Glorious Illusion! This allows me to bring back one Lightsworn monster from my graveyard and I choose Jain, Lightsworn Paladin" Lincoln shouted, reviving his paladin from the grave. "But she won't be staying long because I'm sacrificing her in order to bring out Celestia, Lightsworn Angel" a blue haired angel with white wings and armor holding a staff appeared.

( **Celestia, Lightsworn Angel lvl.5 ATK: 2300/DEF: 200** )

"And when she's summoned to the field I can activate her effect. By sending the top 4 cards of my deck to the graveyard, I can destroy up to two cards on your side of the field" Lincoln explained.

"Say what?!" Mr. Santiago went wide-eyed.

"Celestia, destroy his Twin Burst Dragon and his face down" Lincoln commanded. Celestia raised her staff, a bright light golden light shining from it as it destroyed the targeted cards. Ronnie's dad grunted in annoyance. "That's not all. The effect of my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast is also activated. When it's sent from the deck to the graveyard I can special summon it to the field" he declared. A wolfman dressed in armor holding an axe and wearing a clawed gauntlet arrived.

( **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 300** )

"Now, Lightsworn Beast and Lightsworn Angel, attack Mr. Santiago directly!" Lincoln commanded. Both monsters attacked in unison. Celestia fired a beam of light from her staff while Wulf performed slashes with his axe and gauntlet, dealing a combined total of 4400 points of damage.

Mr. Santiago: **8000 – 4400 = 3600 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 34)**

"Yeah! That's how ya do it, bro!" Luna cheered for her brother, a fist a proud fist raised into air.

"I'll end my turn with a face down. Your move" Lincoln ended his turn with a face down card in his spell/trap card zone.

Lincoln: **4500 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 27)**

Mr. Santiago drew his next card. "I summon Bright Star Dragon from my hand" he summoned a scrawny gold colored dragon with white wings. ( **Bright Star Dragon lvl.4 ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000** ) "Next I play the Photon Sanctuary spell card, which allows me to summon two photon tokens" two aqua colored balls of light appeared. ( **Photon Token(s) lvl.4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 0** ) "Now I overlay my level 4 Photon Tokens and Bright Star Dragon in order to Xyz summon Number 10: Illumiknight!"

The three monsters turned into auras of light and flew into a dimensional portal. What appeared in their place was a metallic knight with the number 10 on its shoulder, riding a on a metallic horse. ( **Number 10: Illumiknight Rank 4 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2400** )

"Illumiknight, attack Lightsworn Angel! Lightning joust!" Mr. Santiago commanded his monster. Illumiknight's sword lit with blue light as it charged at Lincoln's monster.

"I activate Staunch Defender. When you declare an attack, I can select one monster on my field and you must attack that monster. I choose for you to attack my Lightsworn Beast" Lincoln said.

Illumiknight's attack changed from Lincoln's angel to his beast. Wulf let out a prolonged howl as it was impaled through its stomach, and then destroyed. This caused Lincoln to lose 400 life points.

Lincoln: **4500 – 400 = 4100 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 27)**

"By letting his Wulf get destroyed Lincoln took more damage. Why would he do that?" Lola asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious?" everyone looked at Lucy who was supporting a knowing smirk. "Lincoln let his beast take the blow because it represents him and he didn't let his Angel get destroyed because…" she began the explanation.

"It represents Ronnie Anne!" Lori concluded.

"I guess Lincoln sacrificing Wulf to protect Celestia is similar to a knight protecting his princess" Bobby assumed.

"So if Lincoln's the knight then must think of Ronnie Anne as his princess" Leni guessed.

All the girls, save for Ronnie Anne, shrieked in delight. Ronnie simply looked at Lincoln, whose determined smile didn't fade. If that were the case then she couldn't help but smile herself, feeling somewhat touched by her boyfriend's action.

"Since I can't do anything else I end my turn"

Mr. Santiago: **3600 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 34)**

Lincoln looked at his hand. He had a monster and two monsters. " _Minerva, Lightsworn maiden and Felis, Lightsworn Archer. Neither of those cards are of any use to me at the moment_. _I'll have to wait until I draw something that'll help me out_ " Lincoln thought to himself. "I end my turn" he said.

Lincoln: **4100 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 27)**

Mr. Santiago drew a card from his deck. "I activate the spell card Return of the Dragon Lords. With this, I can special summon a level 7 or level 8 from my graveyard. Come on back, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" he shouted, a purple portal opened from the ground resurrecting the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. ( **Blue-Eyes White Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500** )

"Now, Illumiknight, attack his Lightsworn Angel!" he commanded. Illumiknight once again charged at Celestia.

"Not so fast! I activate my face down, Lightsworn Barrier. By sending two cards from the top my deck to the graveyard, your attack is negated and Angel is safe from destruction" Lincoln activated the effect of his card. A crystal barrier formed around Celestia, repelling Illumiknight's attack.

" _If I attack with Blue-Eyes then he'll just use his trap card to negate the attack…_ " Mr. Santiago thought in his head. "I'll end my turn. Your move, boy"

Mr. Santiago: **3600 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 33)**

Lincoln: **4100 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 25)**

It was now Lincoln's turn, the card was something that might help later. "I set a monster card face down in defense position and end my turn" he declared, playing a monster face down.

"I draw" Mr. Santiago drew from his deck. "I activate the spell card Mystical Cards of Light. At the cost of not being able to use one of my spell and trap card zones, I'm allowed to draw two cards during my draw phase instead of one" he informed Lincoln. "Now I use Illumiknight to attack your face down"

Illumiknight performed a slashing motion at the face down monster, destroying it.

"I activate Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter's special ability. When this card is flipped face up, I can destroy one of your monsters and I think I'll go for your Dragon" Lincoln pointed at Blue-Eyes.

"You'd be right… if I didn't activate Return of the Dragon Lord's other effect from the grave. When the Dragon-Type monster I special summoned would be destroyed by battle of by card effect, I can banish Return of the Dragon Lord from the grave instead" Mr. Santiago replied.

" _Damn! And I still have to follow my Lightsworn's other ability_ " Lincoln thought while clenching his teeth. "Due to my Lightsworn's effect, I must send the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard" Lincoln said.

"Then I guess it's your turn, Lincoln" Mr. Santiago said.

Mr. Santiago: **3600 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 32)**

Lincoln: **4100 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 22)**

"Draw!" Lincoln drew a card. "I'm activating Charge of the Light Brigade! By sending the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard, I can add one level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster from my deck to my hand" Lincoln informed. He then sent three cards from his deck to the grave and drew one monster. " _Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner. Perfect!"_ a smirk grew upon his face. "I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner to the field"

A dark skinned, blonde haired woman wearing a white dress and gold armbands appeared on the field. ( **Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner lvl.3 ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000** )

"Now I'll activate her effect. By discarding one card from my hand, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster from my graveyard" Lincoln said, sending Felis, Lightsworn Archer from his hand to the graveyard. "Now, from my graveyard, I special summon Felis, Lightsworn Archer!" he declared.

A purple portal opened from the ground and resurrected a human/cat hybrid from the graveyard. ( **Felis, Lightsworn Archer lvl. 4 ATK: 1100/DEF: 2000** )

"And now my Archer is going to give my Summoner a little tune-up. I tune my level 4 Lightsworn Archer with my level 3 Lightsworn Summoner to Syncro summon Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn!"

The clouds above formed a circle as a bright golden light crashed down behind Lincoln. When the light dissipated, it revealed an angel with golden armor and golden armored wings wielding a golden sword riding on the head of a giant white feathered dragon with red eyes. ( **Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000** )

"Alright! That's one of Lincoln's best cards" Lana said out loud, a smile across her face.

"I activate Michael's effect. By paying 1000 life points, I can banish one card on the field and I choose your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Lincoln point at the dragon in question.

Paying 1000 life points, Lincoln's monster activated it special ability. Charging its sword with a green light and fired at Blue-Eyes, sending it to the banished zone.

"Arch-Lightsworn, destroy Number 10: Illumiknight!" Lincoln commanded. Michael leapt from the top of its dragon and with a powerful slash, destroyed Illumiknight in an explosion of light right before heading back to the top of its dragon's head. This caused Mr. Santiago 200 points of damage.

Mr. Santiago: **3600 – 200 = 3400 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 32)**

"I end my turn. And when I end my turn I send the top three cards from my deck to my graveyard" Lincoln explained.

Lincoln: **3100 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 15)**

"If Lincoln keeps getting rid of his cards like that, he'll lose the duel. If losing his life point doesn't finish him, losing all of the cards in his deck will" Lola commented.

"Mystical Cards of Light's effect activates. During my draw phase I can draw two cards instead of one" Mr. Santiago drew two cards. "From my hand I activate Different Dimension Reincarnation! By discarding a card from my hand I can special summon one of my banished monsters to the field. Come back Blue-Eyes White Dragon"

A green portal opened up and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerged.

"That's not all. Since The Fabled Catsith was discard and sent to the graveyard, one of your face up cards is destroyed, and I choose your Lightsworn Barrier" A spirit version of Catsith appeared and flashed its eyes, destroying Lincoln's trap card. "With that out of the way your monsters a vulnerable. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy Arch-Lightsworn with white lightning!"

Blue-Eyes roared and fired its attack at Lincoln's monster, which screamed as it was destroyed in an explosion. Lincoln lost 400 life points.

Lincoln: **3100 – 400 = 2700 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 15)**

"Michael's other effect is activated. When it gets destroyed, I can return any number of Lightsworn monsters from my graveyard to my deck and gain 300 life points for each" Lincoln explained. "I return 14 of my Lightsworn monsters from my grave to my deck and gain 3200 life points" he declared. All 14 cards returned to his deck and were shuffled, giving him 3200 attack points in the process.

Lincoln: **2700 + 3200 = 5900 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 29)**

"That's using your head" Lynn commented

"But without his Lightsworn Barrier Lincoln's got nothing to protect his Angel with. Blue-Eyes will literally deal some serious damage" Lori added.

Mr. Santiago: **3400 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 30)**

Lincoln drew his next card. "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Lincoln placed two cards face down in the spell/trap card zone.

Lincoln: **5900 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 28)**

"Mystic Cards of Light activates and I draw two cards" Mr. Santiago said while drawing. "From my hand I activate the spell card Burst stream of Destruction to destroy all monsters on your side of the field" he added. Lincoln's eyes widened as Blue-Eyes fired a beam the disintegrated all of him monsters. "Next I summon the White Stone of Legend from my hand and use it to give my dragon a tune-up" both monsters vanished. "Since White Stone of Legend was sent to the graveyard, I can send one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand" he said, adding said card.

"Say hello to Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" A silver colored dragon with azure colored eyes appeared. ( **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon lvl.9 ATK: 2500/DEF: 3000** )

"Now I activate its effect. I special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field" He used his monster to bring back the dragon that was used to Syncro summon it. "Because I activated Burst Stream of Destruction my Blue-Eyes can't attack. However, my Azure-Eyes is more than free to do so" he declared. "Azure-Eyes, attack Lincoln directly with silver plasma!" Azure-Eyes attacked with a beam of silver light. Lincoln lost 2500 life points

Lincoln: **5900 – 2500 = 3400 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 28)**

"I end my turn" he said.

Mr. Santiago: **3400 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 28)**

Lincoln drew his next card. The card he drew wasn't much, but it might be enough to save him next turn.

"I end my turn" he said.

Lincoln: **3400 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 27)**

It was now Mr. Santiago's turn. Like before, he drew two cards due to his spell's effect. "I activate Dragon's Mirror from my hand. By banishing the fusion materials from the field or graveyard I can special summon a fusion monster from my extra deck" he explained. "I banish Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my field, Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard and Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon – since its name becomes Blue-Eyes White Dragon when it's on the field and in the grave – to fusion summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The three dragons merged to form a three-headed Blue-Eyes White Dragon. ( **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon lvl.12 ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800** )

"And there's dad's best monster" Bobby said.

"I had a feeling he'd save that monster for last. He probably planned for Lincoln's field to be free of monsters so he could take out the rest of his life points" Ronnie Anne added.

"Wow, your dad must really not want you two to date each other" Lynn glanced at her brother's girlfriend.

"As I said before, you're not good enough to defeat, nor are you good enough for my daughter. Still though, this was fun while it lasted. But now I must end this" Mr. Santiago said with a serious glare. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, wipe out the rest of life points and end this duel. Ultimate white lightning!" he commanded his dragon. His monster fired a triple beam attack.

"And as I said, I never back out of a duel and that I am worthy of her" Lincoln replied with a glare of his own. "This duel isn't over yet because I activate the effect of Battle Fader. You see, when you declare a direct attack I can special summon and the battle phase ends" Lincoln said, summoning the monster in defense position. ( **Battle Fader lvl.1 ATK: 0/DEF: 0** )

"Your move. Though it will be your last" Mr. Santiago said mockingly.

Mr. Santiago: **3400 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 27)**

Lincoln drew his next card. Lincoln's eyes widened and smirk spread across his face. "Well, what do you know?" he chuckled to himself.

 _[Flashback]_

"I can't believe our future depends on you beating my dad in a duel" Ronnie Anne said as she Lincoln rode in Bobby's car, her brother offering to take the white haired boy home.

"I know, but there's no other way around it. Besides, I could use a good duel" Lincoln replied.

"I wouldn't take this so lightly, bro. My old man is actually a pretty good duelist himself" Bobby said while watching the road.

"He's right, Lincoln. Where do you think I learned to duel?" Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, and you're one tough duelist. My deck should be up for the challenge though" he replied with a smile.

"But just in case it's not, take this" Ronnie Anne handed him a card.

"Gift of the Martyr?" He read the card out loud with a raised eyebrow.

"I might come in handy. Think of it as having a part of me in your deck" she told him

"Thanks. If I ever draw this card, I'll be sure to use it" he said with a nod of his head.

 _[End of Flashback]_

Lincoln look towards Ronnie Anne with a confident smirk and nodded in confirmation. She knew exactly what that meant.

" _He must've drawn my card_ " Ronnie Anne thought with a smile, nodding back to Lincoln.

"You were right, Mr. Santiago, it IS time to end this duel. But the only one ending it will be me because I activate, not one, but Glorious Illusions. So now I can special summon two Lightsworn monsters from my graveyard and I choose Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn and Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon" both monster's resurrected from the graveyard.

( **Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn lvl.7 ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000** )

( **Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon lvl.6 ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600** )

"Gragonith's effect activates. It gains 300 attack and defense points for every Lightsworn monster with a different name in my graveyard" Lincoln explained.

( **Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon lvl.6 ATK: 4100/DEF: 3700** )

"Now I activate my Arch-Lightsworn's special ability. I pay 1000 life points to banish your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon"

Lincoln: **3400 – 1000 = 2400 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 27)**

Michael's sword fired a green beam from its sword and fired it at Blue-Eyes Ultimate, banishing it from the field.

"Y-You…" Mr. Santiago clenched his teeth with annoyance.

"Lincoln's got Mr. Santiago right where he wants him" Lana commented.

"Come on…" Ronnie Anne smiled at Lincoln, knowing just who was about to win this duel.

"I activate Gift of the Martyr. I tribute my Lightsworn Dragon and give its attack points to Arch-Lightsworn" Lincoln said. Gragonith transformed into an astral spirit was absorbed into Michael's sword, increasing its attack power.

( **Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn lvl.7 ATK: 6700/DEF: 2000** )

"6700 attack points?!" Mr. Santiago said with surprise, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn destroy Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon and end this duel" Lincoln commanded. Mr. Santiago gasped. "Go, celestial prism strike!"

Michael extended its as it charged its sword with a bright golden light, and then preformed three slashing motions in the form of at triangle, striking Azure-Eyes across its chest which caused it to explode in a flash of light, enough to send Mr. Santiago flying and land square on his back, wiping out the rest of life points, ending the duel.

Mr. Santiago: **3400 – 4200 = 0 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 27)**

Lincoln: **2400 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 26)**

 **WINNER:** Lincoln

"I did it. I actually did it…" Lincoln was a loss for words. He had actually managed to beat Ronnie Anne's father in a duel.

"Not bad… for a lame-o" Ronnie said as she and Lincoln's family walked to him.

"Is that your way of saying you're proud of me?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"No. This is" Ronnie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a big hug. Lincoln accepted by wrapping his arms around her waist. Both of them held each other close, almost as if they didn't want to let go of each other.

"Lincoln Loud" they heard a voice. The couple turned to see Ronnie Anne's father walking up to them. The man held out his hand. "Good game. I was wrong about you. Perhaps you are good enough for Ronnie Anne after all"

"Thank you, sir" the white boy reached out and shook his hand.

"Does this mean…?" Ronnie Anne began to ask.

"Yes. Lincoln, you have my approval to date my daughter" Mr. Santiago nodded.

"Alright!" the two kids hugged again in joy.

"Just remember that I'll be keeping my eye on you" he added.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and pulled her boyfriend in for a deep, passionate kiss. She even lifted her leg up, enjoying the moment. Victory was sweet; this duel was definitely worth it.

* * *

 **Man,** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ **Fanfics take forever when you're writing the characters dueling. This was still a fun one-shot crossover though. Who knows? I might do another one of these and make a series out of it. Hope you all enjoyed the story.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	2. The Lightsworn Knight and the Rose Queen

**Hey Guys, I've thought it over and, well… here's the second** _ **Duel House**_ **story.**

* * *

It was your average afternoon at the Loud house. The boy of the house, Lincoln was sitting on the couch playing _Mortal Kombat_ with his girlfriend Ronnie Anne. A month had passed since Lincoln had dueled Ronnie Anne's father and gained his approval to date his daughter, and the two couldn't have been happier together. When they started playing they made a deal. Loser had to do whatever the winner wanted.

" **FINISH HIM!** " the voice from the game commanded. All that could be heard was the sound of a loud, bloodcurdling scream of pain. The voice declared the name of the character that won.

"Well, I guess you win that one, Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said, putting her controller to the side. "So, what do you want me to do?" She asked, folding her arms.

"How about we make out?" Lincoln suggested with a raised eyebrow while sporting a sly smirk. Ronnie Anne held back the urge to giggle.

"Alright, if that's what you want. Come here, you" Ronnie Anne said.

Ronnie Anne placed her hands on her boyfriend's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips. Lincoln leaned back and lied down so his girlfriend was on top of him as they began to make out. Sure, they were blushing, but they were blushing with enjoyment. It was nice.

"Hey Lincoln, can you help me with my…" Lana cut herself off midsentence upon walking in on her brother and his girlfriend during their make-out session. "Uhh… am I interrupting something?" she asked, nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes" Ronnie Anne quickly replied.

"What do you want, Lana?" Lincoln asked, a little annoyed that he and Ronnie were being interrupted.

"Well, I was going to ask you to help me with my deck. But now I kinda want to know something" Lana smiled.

"What?" the couple asked simultaneously.

"Well, since you guys have been a couple for a while I just wanted to know one thing. How did you two first meet?" She asked.

The young couple looked at each other, and then to Lana. They shrugged as they sat back up on the couch. Lincoln patted the couch for Lana to sit between him and Ronnie Anne. Lana hopped on the couch between the two pre-teens.

"It's about time we told someone this story" Ronnie Anne said.

"I hope you're ready to hear this because this story involves the one thing the three of us have in common. Dueling" Lincoln began.

* * *

 _ **Six months ago…**_

 _ **Lincoln:**_ _As you know, before Ronnie Anne and I started dating, she used to be my bully. Even before we officially knew each I had heard rumors that she was the toughest girl in school…_

It was a nice Friday at Royal Woods Elementary. It was recess time and Lincoln was hanging out with his best friend Clyde as they each went through their collection of cards.

"Wow, Lincoln, you've got some pretty good cards" Clyde commented.

"Thanks, so do you. You seem to have a lot of Red-Eyes cards" Lincoln noted.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about making a Red-Eyes deck" he replied.

Unknown to them though, they were being watched. A black haired girl with dark skin and freckles wearing a purple hoodie was standing by a tree, looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Her name was Ronnie Anne and she was more specifically looking at Lincoln.

" _So the boy with white hair is Lincoln Loud, huh? Is he as good they say he is? I wonder…_ " the girl gave him a glare. She began walking up to him with her hands in her pockets.

"Hey, you!" the two friends heard a voice. They turned their heads to see a girl walking up to them.

"Uh, are you talking to me?" Lincoln pointed to himself with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I heard around the school that you're supposed to be some kind of great duelist. Is that true?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I guess. I mean, I consider myself a pretty decent duelist" Lincoln rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I don't think so. If anything, you're a chump" she said harshly. Lincoln gave her a hard glare. "So how about it? You and I have ourselves a little duel" she suggested.

"I might be up for it this weekend" Lincoln replied with a light smirk and a confident look. He gasped when Ronnie Anne held him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear" she brought her face close to his so that their noses were touching. "You duel me after school _today_ or I beat you to a pulp!" she said threateningly, raising a clenched fist.

"Fine! I'll duel you. But I warn you, I'm no pushover" Lincoln replied, taking the girl's hands off him.

"Good. Meet me by the abandoned warehouse around 3:30" she told him before walking off. Lincoln gave an irritated sigh as he placed a hand on his head.

"Wow, Lincoln. You just got challenged by Ronnie Anne…" Clyde said.

"Wait, _that_ was Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's supposed to be the toughest girl in school and the toughest female duelist too. People call her the Rose Queen" Clyde informed his friend. "And she just challenged you to a duel. Whenever she duels, it makes her opponents quit before she even has a chance to finish them off"

"Why's that?" Lincoln asked.

"Fear, dude. Rumor has it she has this card that injures her opponents for real, and that's what frightens them. I suggest you quit before this gets any uglier" Clyde suggested.

"Are you kidding me, Clyde? I never quit a duel" Lincoln replied, smacking his chest with a fist.

"But aren't you worried? Aren't you scared?" his friend asked skeptically, trembling a bit.

"Under normal circumstances I would be, and you'd be right. But when it comes to dueling, I have no fear" he declared.

* * *

 _ **3:30 at the warehouse…**_

 _ **Lana**_ _: What's with you guys and meeting each other at 3:30?_

 _ **Ronnie Anne:**_ _It's just the time we usually agree to. Anyway, we both arrived at the warehouse…_

Lincoln and Clyde arrived at the warehouse at the time Lincoln was supposed to meet Ronnie Anne for their duel. Clyde was there for moral support.

"You sure you want to do this, Lincoln? It's never too late to back out" Clyde suggested again.

"I told you, Clyde, I never back down from a duel" Lincoln replied.

"That's what I like to hear" both boys heard a voice. They turned to see Ronnie Anne walking from the side with her eyes closed. The girl then faced her opponent and opened her eyes with a steely glare. "So, you ready to do this, Lincoln Loud?" she asked, pulling out her duel disk.

"If you mean am I ready duel you and win, then yes" he replied, pulling out his duel disk as well.

"And your friend is here to watch you fall. That'll make my victory even sweeter" Ronnie Anne smirked.

"Then let's do this. Duel disk, go! Duel gazer, let's roll!" Lincoln put his duel disk on his arm and his orange duel gazer over his left eye, Ronnie Anne doing the same. Clyde put his blue duel gazer over his eye as well.

 **Computer voice: Augmented reality visual link established.**

"Let's duel!" both duelists shouted in unison.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

Ronnie Anne: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

"Ladies first" Lincoln insisted.

"Don't patronize me, lame-o. How about you go first?" She shot back.

"Fine then" Lincoln rolled his eyes. "From my hand I activate the spell card Reinforcement of the Army! With it I can add one level 4 or below warrior-type monster from my deck to my hand" Lincoln said, adding a card to his hand. "Now I'll summon Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn to the field"

A dark skinned, shirtless warrior with black pants and a scarf around its neck, wearing armor on its legs and wielding a huge, triangular sword appeared on the field. ( **Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn lvl.4 ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000** )

"Next I'll activate his special ability. I send the top two cards of deck to the graveyard to have it gain 200 attack points until the end of your turn" Lincoln sent two cards to the grave, increasing his monsters attack power. ( **Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn lvl.4 ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000** )

"Performage Trick Clown's effect from the graveyard is activated. When it's sent to the graveyard I can special summon a performage monster from the grave and I use its ability to summon itself"

A clown holding a staff balancing itself on a ball with its hand appeared. ( **Performage Trick Clown lvl.4 ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200** ). "However, when I use this effect, I take 1000 points of damage" Lincoln explained.

Lincoln: **8000 – 1000 = 7000 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 32)**

"But this works perfectly for me because Heroic Challenger – Thousand Blades' effect is activated. Whenever I take damage while it's in the graveyard, I can special summon it to the field" Lincoln declared. ( **Heroic Challenger – Thousand Blades lvl.4 ATK: 1300/DEF: 1100** ). "It doesn't stop there because I use my level 4 Heroic Challenger – Thousand Blades and Performage Trick Clown to build the overlay network" he said.

A dimensional portal opened and the monsters turned into orbs of light, going into the portal. The portal then exploded.

"I Xyz summon Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn!" he exclaimed. What appeared in the portal's place was a red haired woman dressed in hooded white cloak wielding a staff in one hand and holding an owl on the other. ( **Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn Rank 4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 800** )

"I activate Minerva's special ability. By using one overlay units, I can send the top 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard and if any of them were Lightsworns, I get to draw a card for each" Lincoln explained as one Minerva's overlay units was absorbed into the amulet she was wearing.

Lincoln sent the top 3 cards to of his deck to the grave. Two of them were Lightsworn monsters so he was able to draw two cards. "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Lincoln declared, setting two cards in his spell/trap card zone. Due to Raiden's effect he had to send the top two cards of his deck to the graveyard.

Lincoln: **7000 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 25)**

"Your move" he gestured towards Ronnie Anne.

" _He was able to Xyz summon on his first turn. Not bad_ " Ronnie thought in her head as she drew her next card. "I summon Bird of Roses in attack position" ( **Bird of Roses lvl.4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500** ). "Next I'll have it attack your Hand of the Lightsworn" she declared

"Huh?" Lincoln gave a confused look.

"Why would she attack a monster that's stronger than hers?" Clyde asked.

Bird of Roses attempted to attack Raiden, but the lightsworn monster was able to counter it with a slash of its sword, destroying the rose bird monster. The caused Ronnie Anne 100 points of damage.

Ronnie Anne: **8000 – 100 = 7900 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 34)**

"Since Bird of Roses was destroyed by battle, I can summon two Plant-Type Tuner monsters from my deck in face up defense position" Ronnie explained. "I summon Naturia Rosewhip and Copy Plant" a rose with a smiley face on it and twist tree thing appeared on the field.

( **Naturia Rosewhip lvl.3 ATK: 400/DEF: 1700** )

( **Copy Plant lvl.1 ATK: 0/DEF: 0** )

"Next I'll activate the continuous spell card Miracle Fertilizer. Once per turn I can target one Plant-Type monster in my graveyard and special summon it" she said, playing the spell card that showed a can of spray. "And I'll use this card to revive my Bird of Roses" Ronnie Anne declared, bringing back her level four monster. "Now my Naturia Rosewhip is going to give Bird of Roses a tune-up. I tune Naturia Rosewhip with Bird of Roses in order to Synchro summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

A black and white snake-like dragon with arms and four blue wings on its back arrived on the field. ( **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000** )

"But why stop there? Next I'll tune Copy Plant with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon in order to Synchro summon Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" a bigger version of Clear wing Synchro Dragon appeared, wearing white armor with gold trims. ( **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500** ). "I set one card face down and end my turn" she added, playing a card face down in her spell/trap card zone. This also meant Raiden's attack point went back to normal.

Ronnie Anne: **7900 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 32)**

"You were able to Synchro summon a level 8 Synchro monster on your first turn? That's pretty good" Lincoln complimented her.

"Just draw your next card" Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment.

Lincoln drew his next card. "I play the spell card Foolish Burial. With this I send one monster from my deck to the graveyard" Lincoln picked a card out of his deck and sent it to the grave. "I activate the effect of Wulf, Lightsworn Beast from the grave. You see, when it's sent from the deck to the graveyard I can special summon it to the field"

Lincoln then summoned a wolfman creature wearing armor and holding an axe to the field. ( **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 300** ).

"Now I'll activate the trap card Lightsworn Judgment. It allows me to place it back on top of my deck" Lincoln placed said back on top of his deck. "I activate Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn's effect. I use one of its overlay units to send the top 3 cards of my deck to my grave and if any of them were lightsworn monsters, I get to draw one card for each"

Lincoln sent 3 of the top cards from his deck to the graveyard. One of them was the trap card Lightsworn Judgement, one was the spell card Lightsworn Sabre which he equipped to Minerva and increased her attack points by 700, and the last one was lightsworn monster which allowed him to draw another card.

"Since Lightsworn Sabre was sent to the grave, I can equip it a lightsworn monster and I choose Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn" he declared.

( **Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn Rank: 4 ATK: 2700/DEF: 800** )

"And since Lightsworn Judgment was sent to the graveyard by the effect of a lightsworn monster, I get to add a certain card from my deck to my hand" he added a card to his hand. "Now I overlay my level four Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn and Wulf, Lightsworn Beast to Xyz summon Number 58: Burner Visor"

A ball with a fiery visor in the front appeared. ( **Number 58: Burner Visor Rank: 4 ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000** ) "Now I equip Burner visor to Minerva" Lincoln declared. Burner Visor's overlay units were sent to the grave when it equipped to Minerva by attaching itself to her face. "And when Burner Visor is equipped to another Xyz monster, that Xyz monster can attack you directly" Minerva fired a beam of fiery light at Ronnie Anne.

"I activate the trap card Blazing Mirror Force. When you attack, this card destroys all of your attack position monsters I take damage equal to half of their combined original attack power" Ronnie Anne explained, as Minerva's attack rebounded off a force field was shot back at Lincoln's monsters, destroying them. Ronnie Anne took 1850 points of damage.

Ronnie Anne: **7900 – 1850 = 6050 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 32)**

"But this card is somewhat of a dual-edged sword because you take the same amount of damage I just took" she added. Lincoln's eyes as a fireball shot from the force field. Lincoln yelled as he took the same damage Ronnie Anne took.

Lincoln: **7000 – 1850 = 5150 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 21)**

"And since it took damage due to a card effect, I'm allowed to special summon Damage Mage from my hand" Ronnie Anne summoned a black robed mage with angel wings to her field in defense position. ( **Damage Mage lvl.3 ATK: 600/DEF: 1200** ). "And when this monster's summoned, I gain Life points equal to the damage I took"

Ronnie Anne: **6050 + 1850 = 7900 LP (Hands: 2) (Deck: 32)**

"Whoa. She's good…" Clyde said to himself.

" _She IS good. That dragon of hers seems to be pretty powerful and there's nothing in my hand that can destroy it through battle. So there's only one thing to do…_ " Lincoln thought. "I set a monster face down and I end my turn" he set a monster face down in defense position.

Lincoln: **5150 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 21)**

Ronnie Anne drew her next card. "I summon Blue Rose Dragon from my hand" Ronnie Anne said, and then a small blue rose themed dragon let out a little roar as it appeared on the field. ( **Blue Rose Dragon lvl.4 ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200** ).

"Next I use Miracle Fertilizer to bring back Bird of Roses" Ronnie Anne brought back her level four monster. "And now I'll activate Natural Tune and turn my Damage Mage into a Tuner monster and have it give Bird of Roses a tune-up" she declared as she performed a synchro summon. "Lincoln, I'm sure you've heard the rumors about me. How I'm the toughest girl in school and how I'm also known as the Rose Queen. Well, both rumors are true and you're about to find out why I'm called by that title…" she began.

"Uh-oh…" Clyde looked worried.

"Tremble in fear as I Synchro summon the mighty Black Rose Dragon!" A gust of wind containing rose pedals blew like a twister. The next thing they knew a giant rose dragon appeared before them. ( **Black Rose Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800** ). "And when this dragon is summoned, all cards on the field are destroyed"

"Say what?!" Lincoln gave a look of surprise. Black Rose Dragon released a gust of powerful wind the destroyed every card on the field, including itself. " _Well, there goes my plan to use Ryko to destroy her Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_ "

"Now Blue Rose Dragon's effect is activated. When it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can bring back Black Rose Dragon" Ronnie Anne explained, reviving her dragon. "Black Rose Dragon, attack Lincoln directly!" she commanded. Black Rose Dragon roared as it shot spikey vine-whips at Lincoln, causing him 2400 points of damage.

Lincoln: **5150 – 2400 = 2750 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 21)**

"Your life points are running low. This would be the part where you give up" Ronnie Anne said harshly with eyes closed.

There was no way this lame-o could keep on dueling. Even if he did manage to pull out a high level monster, she'd be able to counter it and damage him in the process. Like all of her other opponents, he was a fool. He was stubborn. He was weak. He was… laughing? Why was he laughing?

"What's so funny?" Ronnie Anne asked, shooting him a glare.

"Nothing, it's just… I'm struggling right now and yet… I'm still having fun. I don't think I've ever had this much fun in a duel before" Lincoln replied with a smile. "You really are an amazing duelist, Ronnie Anne"

The girl's eyes widened and a light blush crept across her face when he said that. Usually her opponents would be afraid of her and quit the duel before it ended. Some even wetted there pants. But this guy… was having fun with her? That was a first. She wasn't sure why, but her heart was beating a little faster than usual.

"I… uh… I end my turn" she said while looking off to the side.

Ronnie Anne: **7900 LP (Hands: 1) (Deck: 31)**

Lincoln drew his card and luckily for him, it was a card that could save him. "I saw your ultimate monster, so it's only fair I get to show you mine" Lincoln smirked. "Since I have four or more lightsworn monsters in my grave with different names, I'm allowed to special summon the all mighty and all powerful Judgment Dragon!" Lincoln declared.

The clouds above formed a ring in the sky and shot golden flash of light behind Lincoln, causing wind to pick up behind him. From the light came a pair of massive white wings and a giant pair of red claws. Once the light dissipated, what appeared in its place was a massive white, feathered dragon that out a roar so powerful it the ground shake. It was the god of lightsworns. Judgment Dragon. ( **Judgment Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600** )

"I activate Judgment Dragon's special ability. By paying 1000 life points, all cards other than itself are destroyed" Lincoln explained. His dragon let out a mighty roar that destroyed Ronnie Anne's dragon

Lincoln: **2750 – 1000 = 1750 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 20)**

"I equip Judgment Dragon with Megamorph. Since my life points are lower than yours, Judgment Dragon's attack points are doubled!" he said as his dragon's attack power was increased.

( **Judgment Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 6000/DEF: 2600** )

"And while I'm at it, I'll activate the spell card Double Attack. By sending a monster with a level high than Judgment Dragon's from my hand to the graveyard, I can have Judgment Dragon attack twice this turn" Lincoln said, sending a level 10 monster from his hand to the graveyard.

Ronnie Anne gasped in surprise.

"Judgment Dragon, attack Ronnie Anne directly" Lincoln commanded. Judgment Dragon let out a roar that did 6000 points of damage.

Ronnie Anne: **7900 – 6000 = 1900 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 31)**

"Now, Judgment Dragon, finish off her life points. Attack with _Celestial Judgment!_ " Lincoln declared as Judgment Dragon charged its mouth with a fiery golden, and then fired it at Lincoln's opponent.

Ronnie Anne closed her eyes and smiled. " _So the rumors about him are true. He is a great duelist…_ " she thought before the attack hit her, wiping out her life points.

Ronnie Ann: **0 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 31)**

 **WINNER:** Lincoln

"Amazing. You won, Lincoln" Clyde congratulated his friend.

"Thanks, Clyde" Lincoln replied as he walked towards his opponent. He was now face to face with the girl. He smiled and held out his hand. "Hey, good game" he offered her a handshake.

Ronnie Anne looked at his offer of a handshake, and then at Lincoln himself. She slow raised her hand to meet his. To shake his hand for giving her a great duel…

 ***Thwack***

Only to have her clench her hand into a fist and punch him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"What the hell?! I gave you your duel like you wanted and punch me in the gut?" Lincoln grunted as winced and held his stomach in slight pain.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a bit of a sore loser" Ronnie Anne sarcastically remarked as she glared at the white haired boy before her. "Next time we duel, I don't plan to lose. See you around, lame-o" she added before walking off.

"Man, that girl must really hate your guts now" Clyde commented.

"Yeah, no kidding. I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling that we're going to see a lot more of Ronnie Anne in the future" Lincoln said as the pain in his stomach subsided.

Ronnie Anne was heading home after that little ordeal with Lincoln. He was the first person to follow through with the duel. And he had managed to beat her, too. " _Lincoln Loud… what a lame-o. He's such a dork_ " she thought in her head.

She stopped when the memories of their recent duel played in her head. How he complimented her dueling skills and how good of a duelist he was. She couldn't but smile a little. " _And also kind of cute…_ " a light blush spread across her face. Was she actually starting to have a crush on this guy?

Maybe so.

* * *

 _ **Present day…**_

"And that's the story of how Lincoln and I first met" Ronnie Anne concluded, looking at Lana.

"So you guys met through dueling, Lincoln beat you, and from that point on you bullied him just to get his attention?" Lana asked, making sure she got all the facts straight.

"Yeah, but only because didn't know how to show my feelings properly. Your brother was the first person outside my dad to ever beat me in a duel" Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, and then she socked my gut for it" Lincoln added jokingly.

"I said I was sorry" Ronnie Anne replied. "And besides, we're together now because of our little duel, lame-o" she added.

"Yeah, I can't argue with you there, pussycat" Lincoln smiled.

Lana looked between her brother and his girlfriend. She got the vibe of what was going on between the two. "Well, I got the answers I wanted. I think I'm going to go play in the mud with Charles" Lana said as she dashed out the house to give the two pre-teens their privacy.

"Now, where we before we were interrupted?" Lincoln asked.

"We we're making out" Ronnie Anne reminded him, giving him seductive glance.

Lincoln grabbed his girlfriend by the waist and lied on his back like he did before and proceeded to make out with her on top, her hands place gently on his cheeks. To think, these two were together because of that one duel. And Lincoln and Ronnie Anne wouldn't have it any other way. Their lives were just perfect.

* * *

 **And here's my second** _ **Duel House**_ **story. Hope you all enjoyed it. And I'd like to thank my friend Omega Ultra for helping me out, he helped me with a majority of dueling parts of this story. Thank you, Omega Ultra.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	3. The Twin Decks

**Hey guys, here's the third installment of the** _ **Duel House**_ **series.**

* * *

It was another day at the Loud house. All was good and all was calm. Each of the Loud siblings were doing their own thing, from Lori texting Bobby on her phone, to Lisa doing her potentially dangerous science experiments. Lincoln, though, was the twins' room playing with Lana. The two of them were on the floor, playing their favorite card game, _Duel Monsters_. In fact, their game was about to come to an end.

"I'll use my Lightsworn Monk to attack you directly" Lincoln said, wiping out the rest of Lana's life points.

"Dang, Lincoln, you won again. I don't think I'll ever beat you" Lana replied, looking at the floor.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. If you ask me, you've really improved" Lincoln said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Lana smiled and gave a nod.

It was at that moment that the other twin, Lola, had come walking by. She looked in her and her twin's room and saw Lincoln and Lana having a moment together. She could see that the two of them were playing that card game that they loved so much, which made her tilt her head with curiosity. What was so special about this card game? Why did those two and all their friends love it so much? And more importantly, why did it make Lana closer to Lincoln than anything they did together? Sure, they were polar opposites, but they were still twins for crying out loud! (No pun intended)

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go hangout with Clyde at the arcade" Lincoln stood up, picking up his cards and rubbing Lana's head as he walked past her.

Just before he exited the room, Lincoln gave a quick glance over his shoulder at Lola, as a light smirk on his face. Why was he smirking? Lola raised a quick eyebrow, but then shrugged it off as she walked into her room.

"Hey Lana" the girly-girl greeted her tomboy twin.

"Oh, hey Lola, what's up?" Lana greeted back with a smile.

"You and Lincoln seem to really enjoy this _Duel Monsters_ game" Lola commented as she sat across from her twin.

"It's not just us. Lucy, Clyde, Ronnie Anne. Even some of my friends play this game" the tomboy informed her.

If Lola were to be honest, she never really saw the appeal in this card game her siblings loved so much. She thought it was just another waste of time. But she had to admit, ever since Lincoln's duel with Mr. Santiago, she had grown _some_ mild curiosity for this hobby of theirs.

"Can anyone play this game?" Lola asked.

"Yeah. Lincoln always told me that anyone can be a duelist if they work hard and put their heart into it" Lana replied. "Why do you ask?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" Lola looked off to the side with a nervous smile.

"Wait a minute… Lola, are you interested in Duel Monsters?" Lana asked, having a feeling of what her sister was getting at.

"Maybe…" Lola looked down at the floor with a shy blush across her face. She began drawing a circle on the floor with her finger. She then gazed up at her twin.

A sly smirk spread across Lana's face. She never thought Lola would be interested in one of her hobbies. Sure, they were twins, but they had very little in common in terms of personal interests. Maybe this might be something the two could bond over. Just she does with Lincoln. It was then that Lana made up her mind.

"Ok, I'll teach you" Lana placed her hand on her hips.

"You'd help me?" Lola looked at her a happy face.

"Sure. Pop-Pop taught Lincoln how to play, and Lincoln taught me and Lucy. So I guess it's my turn to teach somebody. Might as well be little twin sister" Lana said while crossing her arms with a smug expression.

"You're only older by two minutes. And thanks" Lola said with a hint of gratitude.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Mall…**_

The twins decided to head to the mall. Since Lori had her license, she had offered to take the girls with there with her... in exchange for a few favors, of course. She needed to do some serious shopping anyway. The twins told their sister they'd meet up with her in an hour or so. Right now though, they were busy at the card shop.

"Alright, Lola, if you're going to be a duelist, then you're going to need a deck. That and a duel disk" Lana told her as she and Lola searched through tons of decks.

"What kind of deck?" she asked.

"Well, Lincoln says you should go with a deck that suits your personality. Lincoln has Lightsworns, Lucy has Vampires, and I have Junks" Lana chuckled at the mention of her deck type. "Let's see, what kind of deck would suit you…?" she rubbed her chin with a finger and raised an eyebrow as she checked her twin out.

"Hmm. You're girly, but a total hothead. You're a pampered princess, but a total diva. And top it all off, you're arrogant, slightly insane, and hardly anyone likes you" Lana listed her sister's traits.

"Hey!" Lola snapped, someone offended.

"Hey, I'm just saying what's true; don't put your unlikableness on me. Anyway, I think I know the deck that's perfect for you" Lana said, pick out a nearby starter deck and handed to Lola.

"Harpies?" Lola raised an eyebrow.

"They're strong and beautiful. They're graceful and deadly. They're basically the card version of you" Lana informed.

"I guess you've got a point there" Lola said, agreeing with her twin.

"And since this is just a starter deck, we can strengthen it with a booster pack. But we can do that later" Lana said.

"So what now?" Lola asked, smiling.

"Now that we got you a deck, we need to get you a duel disk. Go on, pick one out" Lana gestured to a bin of new duel disks.

Lola searched through the bin in search for her own duel disk. She found the one that stood out to her. It was actually pretty cool looking.

"Ooh, this one looks pretty!" Lola showed Lana the duel disk she had picked out.

"Pink and gold bedazzled with rubies. Saw that coming" Lana rolled her eyes, and then looked at the price tag. "Whoa there, pick something cheaper, we only got forty bucks between us" she said, putting the expensive duel disk back.

Lola groaned and rolled her eyes. She went to pick out different duel disk, this time a cheaper one. It was pink and white in color.

"How about this one?" Lola asked with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah, this should work just fine. Let's pay for these and start your training" Lana said.

* * *

 _ **The twins' room…**_

"Alright, pop quiz, how many monsters do you need to tribute in order to summon a level 8 monster?" Lana asked, holding up a level 8 monster.

"Two, unless the effects of the card say otherwise" Lola answered.

"Very good. How do you Fusion summon, Synchro summon, and Xyz summon?" Lana asked.

"Fusions require you to have the fusion materials and fuse them using a fusion card, like Polymerization or Fusion Gate. Synchros require to you to have a Tuner and one or more non-tuner monsters. Xyz require you to have two or more monsters of the same level and stack them on top of each other" Lola answered.

"Do Xyz have levels or ranks?" Lana asked.

"Ranks" Lola answered.

"What phase do you set spell and trap cards?" Lana asked.

"Either main phase 1 or main phase 2" Lola answered.

"How do you Ritual summon?" Lana asked.

"With a ritual card and sacrificing monsters from your hand or field with levels that add up to the ritual monster's level" Lola answered.

"Name two cards that would automatically win you the duel" Lana said.

"Exodia and Victory Dragon" Lola replied.

Lana did a slow applause of approval, a smirk on her face. "Excellent. Someone's been doing their homework" Lana lightly joked.

The two of them looked at each other with smiles. It had been awhile since they've done anything together and this was probably one of the few things they'd have in common. It was actually pretty fun, to say the least. It was at that moment that Lola had an idea.

"Hey, Lana… do you think you and I could have a duel?" she asked.

"Huh?" Lana raised a confused eyebrow.

"You've been teaching me how to duel and I want to test my skills" Lola explained. Lana thought about it for a few seconds.

"Ok, I'll duel you. Next week after school" Lana said. "I want to give you time to get used to your deck"

"Thanks, Lana" Lola said with gratitude as she and her twin hugged.

Unknown to them, their brother Lincoln had been listening. The white haired boy silently chuckled to himself, and then headed to his room. Junks vs. Harpies. That should be a very interesting duel. A very interesting duel indeed.

* * *

 _ **One week later…**_

The twins were currently in their first grade class. Their assignment was to draw their favorite mystical creature. Lola drew a picture of a unicorn while Lana drew a picture of a dragon. Lola wasn't focusing on her assignment though. No, she was focusing more on her upcoming duel with her sister. She could barely contain her excitement as she looked at the clock.

Luckily for her, the bell had rung for the students to exit the classroom. The teacher had wished them to have a good weekend and to be safe. Though that was unimportant to Lola, all she cared about was her duel with Lana.

"Come on, Lana, it's time for our duel!" Lola yanked her sister by the arm as they rushed out and headed towards the soccer field.

"Wow, I knew you'd be excited, but not _this_ excited" Lana said while putting on her duel disk and duel gazer.

It was at that moment that Lincoln came walking by with Clyde and Ronnie Anne. Lincoln had informed them of the twins' upcoming duel and they all decided they'd watch.

"So the twins are actually going to duel?" Clyde asked.

"Yep" Lincoln confirmed.

"Wow, I never thought Lola of all people would be interested in Duel Monsters" Ronnie Anne commented as the three sat at the bleachers, Lincoln sitting between his friend and girlfriend.

"Junks vs. Harpies. This should be a good duel" Lincoln said with a smirk, his arms crossed as they put on their duel gazers.

 **Computer voice: Augmented reality visual link established.**

"Let's duel!" the twins said simultaneously.

Lola: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

Lana: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

"Since you're new, I'll let you go first" Lana insisted.

"How nice of you. I'll start by summoning Harpie Lady 1" Lola declared, summoning a female bird hybrid to the field.

( **Harpie Lady 1 lvl.4 ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400** )

"I set one card face down and end my turn" she said. It was now Lana's turn.

Lola: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 35)**

"I draw!" Lana drew her first card "First I set two cards face down, and then I'll summon my Speed Warrior" she declared, summoning a guy in a mech-suit wearing roller blades, and then placing two cards in her spell/trap card zone. ( **Speed Warrior lvl.2 ATK: 900/DEF: 400** ). "And when he's summoned to the field, once per turn I can have his attack points double"

( **Speed Warrior lvl.2 ATK: 1800/DEF: 400** )

"Now, Speed Warrior, attack Harpie Lady" Lana made the first move. Speed Warrior charged and leapt into the air, extending its leg into a kick.

"I activate the trap card Negate Attack. If you attack one of my monsters I can negate the attack and prevent my monster's destruction" Lola said. A barrier appeared in front of Harpie Lady, repelling Speed Warrior's attack. Speed Warrior's attack went back to normal.

( **Speed Warrior lvl.4 ATK: 900/DEF: 400** )

"I end my turn" Lana said.

Lana: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 34)**

"I draw!" Lola drew a card from her deck. "I summon Harpie Lady 2 to the field" Lola summoned a second Harpie Lady with different colored hair.( **Harpie Lady 2 lvl.4 ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400** )

"Now I use the spell card Elegant Egotist to bring out Harpie Lady 3 from my deck" she summoned a third Harpie Lady. ( **Harpie Lady 3 lvl.4 ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400** )

"I build the overlay network. I overlay my level 4 Harpie Ladies 1, 2 and 3 and Xyz summon Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon" Lola declared, summoning a magenta colored dragon wearing a chain for a collar. ( **Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon Rank: 4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500** ).

"I attack with Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon. And during the battle phase when Phantasmal Dragon attacks, it can attack you directly" she said. Lana's eyes widened and shielded her face with her arms as she was hit with green flames, her life points taking 2000 points of damage.

Lana: **8000 – 2000 = 6000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 34)**

"I end my turn with two face downs and detach one of Phantasmal Dragon's overlay units" Lola declared, putting down two cards in her spell/trap card zone, her dragon swallowing one of its overlay units. "Your move, Lana"

Lola: **8000 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 34)**

"Wow, only her second and Lola already dealt damage to Lana's life points" Clyde commented.

"And last I checked, as long as that dragon's on the field, Harpie monsters can't be targeted by effects or by battle. Not bad for a newbie" Ronnie Anne added. "Lana better step up her game"

"I wouldn't worry about her too much. If I now Lana then she most likely has something up her sleeve" Lincoln told them.

"I draw!" Lana declared. " _Hey, this could work nicely_ " she thought with a grin. "I activate Raigeki! Now all monsters you control are destroyed" she said.

Lightning shot from the card and into the sky. The lightning then came crashing down on to Lola's dragon. It roared in pain as it was then destroyed.

"Next I'll summon my Junk Synchron in attack position" Lana summoned a mechanized warrior with a scarf glasses. ( **Junk Synchron lvl.3 ATK: 1300/DEF: 500** ). "Now my level 3 Junk Synchron will tune with my level 2 Speed Warrior" she declared. "From two come one, and from one comes great power. I synchro summon Junk Warrior!"

A blue mechanized warrior with a scarf and goggles appeared on the field wielding brass knuckles on its right hand and plane wings on its shoulders. ( **Junk Warrior lvl.5 ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300** ).

"And now I'll equip Junk Warrior with the equip spell Lightning Blade, which will increase my warrior's attack points by 800" Lana explained as her warrior grabbed the sword bathed lightning.

( **Junk Warrior lvl.5 ATK: 3100/DEF: 1300** )

"That's using your head" Lincoln said.

"Now, Junk Warrior, attack Lola directly!" Lana commanded as Junk Warrior used the boosters on its back to charge at Lola, and then slashed at her with the sword. Lola yelled as she took damage to her life points.

Lola: **8000 – 3100 = 4900 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 34)**

"I end my turn. Your go, sis" Lana said, finishing her turn.

Lana: **6000 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 33** )

It was at this point that both twins were sporting determined smirks. They were saying it, but both of them knew that the other wanted so desperately to win, each with something to prove. Lola wanted to prove she could have something common with her twin and share the same kind of bond Lana has with Lincoln, while Lana wanted to prove was just as good at this game as everyone else, especially her older siblings.

"Hm. I don't know why, but I feel all tingly inside. Like I'm feeling this intense rush" Lola said.

"That's the adrenaline. That rush you feel? That's the excitement you get when you duel someone. It means you're having you fun. That's what dueling's about, Lola. Whether you win or lose, it's all about having fun" Lana told her.

"Huh, that sounds like something you'd say, Lincoln" Clyde said, glancing at his white haired friend.

"Yeah, you must've taught her that" Ronnie Anne added.

"I sure did. Because it's true. Dueling's about having fun, and a duel isn't over until the last card is drawn" Lincoln said with a confident smile.

"I draw!" Lola drew the next card from her deck. "I activate Hysteric Party. By discarding one card I bring back as many copies of Harpie Lady as possible. Welcome back my Harpie Ladies 1, 2 and 3" Lola said as her Harpie monsters were revived.

( **Harpie Lady 1 lvl.4 ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400** )

( **Harpie Lady 2 lvl.4 ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400** )

( **Harpie Lady 3 lvl.4 ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400** )

"Now I overlay my Harpie Ladies 2 and 3 and Xyz summon Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer" Lola summoned medieval looking birdman wielding a musket. ( **Castle, the Skyblaster Musketeer Rank: 4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500** ). "I activate Castel's special ability. By using one of its overlay units, I can change one face up monster to face down. And I choose your Junk Warrior"

Castel grabbed one of its overlay loaded it into its musket. It then cocked its gun and shot the overlay unit like a bullet, hitting Junk Warrior, putting the warrior monster into face down defense position.

"Castle, the Skyblaster Musketeer will now attack your face down" Lola commanded her monster. Castle cocked its musket and shot an explosive bullet at Lana's face down, destroying it. "And now I'll have my Harpie Lady attack you directly"

Harpie Lady stretched its wings and flew towards her opponent, letting out a high pitched screech as it slashed at Lana's chest, dealing her 1300 points of damage.

Lana: **6000 – 1300 = 4700 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 33)**

"And I'll end my turn there" Lola said.

Lola: **4900 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 33)**

"You would think that even though they're twins, one of them would be a slightly better duelist than the other" Ronnie Anne said.

"Well, Lana's been doing this a bit longer than Lola, but Lola's always been a fast learner. The fact that they're doesn't determine their skills" Lincoln stated. "Though you are right, they do somewhat duel evenly" he added.

"Yeah, even their decks are like twins" Clyde commented.

Lana drew her next card and looked at her sister's side of the field. Lola had two monsters and two face downs. Lana knew she had to do something about it. All those times she dueled Lincoln had taught her that if your opponent hadn't activated cards in their back row yet then they must want you to attack. Either that or they'd wait until you busted a high level monster, and then counter with something that prevented you from using it. But it was her move.

"I activate the trap card Wicked Rebirth. By paying 800 I can target one Synchro monster in my graveyard and special summon it in attack position" Lana explained.

"Wicked Rebirth?" Ronnie Anne questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Lana has some experience, but she's still new to this game" Lincoln explained.

Lana: **4700 – 800 = 3900 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 32)**

"I bring back my Junk Warrior" Lana proclaimed as she brought back her warrior monster.

( **Junk Warrior lvl.5 ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300** )

"Next I'll summon my Tune Warrior" she said, summoning a robot with antennas for hands. ( **Tune Warrior lvl.3 ATK: 1600/DEF: 200** ). "Now level 3 Tune Warrior will tune with level 5 Junk Warrior"

" _I know what she's about to summon. It's her favorite card_ " Lincoln said in his head.

"From two come one and from one comes cosmic power. Come forth, Stardust Dragon!" Lana shouted as she raised her hand to the sky.

A green light flashed from behind her and a small gust of wind picked up. When the light dissipated, out came a white and chrome colored dragon with a purple chest. ( **Stardust Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000** )

"Stardust Dragon, Lana's favorite monster" Lincoln commented.

"Powerful, but ultimately useless. I active at the trap cards Spellbinding Circle and Gravity Bind" Lola countered. "With Spellbinding Circle, your dragon is kept at bay and it can't change its battle position. While Gravity Bind prevents level 4 or higher monsters from attacking" she explained with a smug tone and the look to match.

"Well played, Lola" Lana raised an eyebrow. "I activate Shooting Star. When I have a stardust monster on my field, I can destroy one card on the field. And I choose to destroy Gravity Bind" Lana proclaimed as a shooting star shot from her trap card and destroyed Gravity Bind. "So at least now I can still attack with high level monsters. I end my turn"

Lana: **3900 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 32)**

"I draw" Lola drew her next card. "From my hand I activate the spell card Raigeki. I know destroy all-"

"Sorry Lola, but I'm activating Stardust Dragon's special ability. When you activate a card effect that destroys cards on the field, I can tribute my Stardust Dragon and negate that effect, and then that card is destroyed" Lana said, sending her dragon to the graveyard, negating and destroying Lola's spell card. This also meant Spellbinding Circle was also destroyed.

"Nice move. But now you've got nothing to protect yourself with. So I'll use my Harpie Lady and Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer to attack you directly" Lola declared, commanding both monsters.

"I don't think so. I activate the effect of my Junk Defender from my hand. You see, when you attack directly, I can special summon this card" Lana countered, summoning a torso with arms in defense position. ( **Junk Defender lvl.3 ATK: 500/DEF: 1800** ). "Not only that, but I can have Junk Defender increase its defense points during either of our turns. She added.

 **(Junk Defender lvl.3 ATK: 500/DEF: 2100)**

Not wanting to lose any life points, Lola cancelled her monsters' attacks. "I end my turn" said.

"And since I use Stardust Dragon's ability earlier, it comes back during the end phase" Lana said, bringing back her dragon.

( **Stardust Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000** )

Lola: **4900 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 32)**

"I draw" Lana drew her next card. "I use the spell card Cup of Ace. I toss a coin and if it lands on heads I draw 2 cards, but if it lands on tails, you draw 2 cards" she explained.

Lana pulled a coin out of her pocket and tossed it into the air. The coin fell and landed in her hand, which she slapped onto her closed fist. The coin revealed to be…

"Heads!" Lana declared. She then drew two cards from her deck. "I send Level Eater from my hand to the graveyard. And since I discarded a card, I'm allowed to special summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand" Lana summoned a mechanical cowboy wielding a pistol.

( **Quickdraw Synchron lvl.5 ATK: 700/DEF: 1400** )

"Now I activate Level Eater's effect from the grave. You see, if I control a level 5 or higher monster then I can special summon Level Eater from the grave" she explained, reviving bug with the level symbol on it back.

( **Quickdraw Synchron lvl.4 ATK: 700/DEF: 1400** )

( **Level Eater lvl.1 ATK: 600/DEF: 0** )

"And now I'll tune my level 4 Quickdraw Synchron with my level 3 Junk Defender and level 1 Level Eater" Lana declared. "From these three comes a warrior with a destructive force. Go, Junk Destroyer!"

From behind Lana came gigantic four armed warrior with bladed wings, cladded in black and gold armor. ( **Junk Destroyer lvl.8 ATK: 2600/DEF: 2500** )

"When Junk Warrior is summoned I can destroy cards up to the number of non-tuners used to summon it. I use its ability to destroy both of your monsters" Lana said. Junk Destroyer slammed two fists against the ground, causing it to vibrate and destroy both of Lola's monsters. "Now you're the one who's wide open" Lana smirked.

"Oh no…" Lola's eyes widened.

"Junk Warrior, attack Lola directly" Lana commanded her giant warrior. Junk Warrior lit its fists up with red light and shot aura-like fists at Lola, causing 2600 points of damage.

Lola: **4900 – 2600 = 2300 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 32)**

"Now, Stardust Dragon, end this duel. Go, _Cosmic Flare_!" Lana commanded, Stardust Dragon shooting a blast of white flames made of stardust from its mouth, hit Lola head on and wiping out the rest of her life points as she landed on her back on to the ground.

Lola: **0 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 32)**

 **WINNER:** Lana

Once the duel was over, Lana walked over to her twin. She extended her hand and helped Lola up to her feet. "Not bad. You did pretty well for your first duel" Lana said with a smile.

"Thanks, Lana. And you were right, this game IS fun" Lola replied with a smile of her own.

"So you don't even care that you got grass stains on your dress?" Lana asked, pointing at the stain on the side of her twins dress.

"What?" Lola turned to see she definitely had grass stains on her butt. "Dang it!" she gave an annoyed look, which made Lana chuckle.

"And that's why you shouldn't wear dresses in a duel" they heard a voice joke. They turned to see their brother, his friend and his girlfriend walk up to them.

"Hey Lincoln" the twins greeted their brother in unison.

"Did you see our duel?" Lana asked.

"We all did. And I'm very proud of you. Both of you" He got on one knee placed a hand on each of their shoulders as he looked between them.

"Thanks, Lincoln!" they said while simultaneously hugging him.

"Though, a bit of advice. Lola, I'd get rid of Castel for a better Xyz monster. Also, if you're dueling outside in place where you might get dirty, change into something that can handle being dirty" he advised Lola.

"Got it" she nodded.

"And Lana, take out Wicked Rebirth. Most people use Call of the Haunted or Soul Charge" he advised Lana.

"Will do" she nodded as well. "Come on, Lola, let's go to Burpin' Burger and trade cards" Lana suggested as she and Lola ran off to spend more time together.

Lincoln stood up and chuckled to himself. All had gone according to plan. He knew that Lola had been feeling a little left out and hadn't been spending much time with her twin. So Lincoln had taken it upon himself to do something about it. When he dueled Lana this morning, he decided to duel her in their room because that was the room where Lola would most likely be walking past.

He knew if Lola saw him and Lana having a heartfelt sibling moment while duel it would spark in interest in dueling in her as well, and then that would make her want to challenge Lana and it would have given them something to bond over as well. In short, Lincoln had brought another duelist into the family, bring the duelist sibling count to four, and he had made Lola's relationship with Lana grown stronger.

"So, you ever going to tell them you planned all of this?" Ronnie Anne asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Mmm, maybe someday" Lincoln shrugged. "For now, I think I'll just let them have fun think it happened by chance" he added. Ronnie Anne nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _ **7:00 PM at the Loud house…**_

A few hours had passed since Lola and Lana's duel and Lincoln was going through his deck. He was really proud of the victories he's made with his trusty Lightsworns. He loved all his cards, especially his Judgment Dragon, that was his favorite. If he had to ask himself, dragons were his favorite monster-type and light was his favorite attribute. It was at that moment he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He looked up from his deck to see his eldest sister, Lori, standing there.

"Hey twerp, a letter came for you" she said while looking at her phone, tossing the letter at him before walking back to her own room.

Lincoln grabbed the envelop, opened it and unfolded the letter within it. To his surprise it was a letter from his grandfather, Pop-Pop.

 _Dear Lincoln,_

 _To my beloved grandson and dear look alike, I'm writing to you in order to give you this gift. In the envelop you'll find a golden necklace. I was going through my old stuff and thought you'd might like it. I would've given it to you in person, but I know how your sisters get when it comes to gifts. Hope to see you soon._

 _Pop-Pop_

"Heh, Pop-Pop always gives the best gifts" Lincoln muttered under his breath as he looked at the necklace he was given. It was a golden sun with a blue gem inside. He then noticed something else in the letter.

 _P.S. You might find the necklace has some interesting properties to it._

"Interesting properties? What does he mean by that?" Lincoln asked himself as he put the necklace around his neck. "Huh?"

No soon than when he did that, however, a golden light began to emanate from his deck. Soon his necklace began to glow as well, his whole room beginning to be engulfed in this golden light. Lincoln couldn't understand what was happening. A few seconds the light dissipated. However, when the light vanished so did Lincoln, gone without a trace. It was times like these where someone would ask the question that had no possible answer…

Where did Lincoln go?

* * *

 **That was Duel House story number 3 everybody. You might be wondering where Lincoln went at the end of the story. Well, you'll just have to wait until the next installment to find out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**

 **Oh, and thanks to my friend Omega Ultra for helping me out again.**


	4. Chosen

**Alright guys, here's the fourth installment of the** _ **Duel House**_ **series. And now to find out what happened to Lincoln.**

* * *

Lincoln was surrounded by a bright golden light. It was so bright, in fact, that he had to shield his eyes. Seconds later the light around him had dissipated and he could open his eyes again. When he did open his eyes, however, he saw that he wasn't in his room anymore. If he had to guess, he'd probably say he was in some sort of ancient looking city similar to Rome.

"Ok, either I'm dreaming or I'm in an ancient city" Lincoln raised an eyebrow as he walked around, getting a look at the place.

He saw there was a bunch of pillars and a few water fountains. Not only that, but there were a few healthy green bushes. It was quite beautiful, actually. He looked at the sky to see it covered in clouds with beams of light breaking through them. It almost looked like one of his cards. Kind of like the Realm of… wait a minute…

"There's no way. I couldn't possibly be in the realm of light… could I?" Lincoln asked himself.

"You could and you are, young Lincoln" he heard a voice speak.

"What the-? Who said that?" Lincoln looked around frantically in search of the source of the voice.

The white haired boy then heard what could've been described as a roar. But not just any roar, a dragon's roar. Lincoln looked up to see a giant white, feathered dragon with red eyes descend upon him. Lincoln knew this dragon very well; it was the best monster in his deck.

"Holy crap, it's Judgment Dragon. What the hell's going on here?" Lincoln asked, wanting an explanation of what was going on.

"You've been sent here, Lincoln" Judgment Dragon said without moving its mouth.

"Sent here for what? And how did I get here?" Lincoln asked the dragon, an eyebrow raised.

"The necklace you were given has transported you here to the Realm of Light. As for your other question, I came to give you a warning of a growing danger. The corruption of the spirit world" Judgment Dragon explained.

"Corrupted? How?" Lincoln tilted his head in confusion.

"We believe that a corrupted monster in our world is behind it. But we aren't sure who" Judgment Dragon said.

"And you want _me_ to do something about it? I'm just a kid. I've barely started going through puberty" Lincoln said, placing his hands on his chest.

"You are no ordinary child, Lincoln. Your heart and determination are the reasons you have been chosen to protect not only the Realm of Light, but both of our worlds" Judgment Dragon stated.

"Oh man. And thought stuff like this only happened in comic books and stuff…" Lincoln said, placing a hand on his head. "But if you say our worlds are in danger then I believe you. You can count on me, Judgment Dragon" Lincoln said with a determined look.

"Excellent. But you'll need someone to help guide you in your time of need. Choose one of my Lightsworns as your duel spirit" Judgment Dragon insisted.

Lincoln pondered that for a moment. He liked all of the Lightsworn monsters, and yet he was only allowed to choose one as his duel spirit. He thought it should be an animal based lightsworn, so that gave him four choices: Rinyan, Ryko, Wulf and Gragonith. Wulf was a good warrior, but he might be a bit too serious for Lincoln's taste. Gragonith probably wasn't the social type. So that left Ryko and Rinyan.

Ryko was a dog/wolf, which by default he was man's best friend and Lincoln's most likely candidate. Then again he already had a loyal dog in Charles, so there was no need for second dog. Which meant there was only one choice…

"I choose… Rinyan" Lincoln declared.

"The Lightsworn Rogue, a fine choice. But I must warn you the she can be quite… _playful_ at times" Judgment Dragon said.

"So can my sister Lily" Lincoln said back with a playful roll of his eyes. "In any case, I'm ready to defend our worlds" he added.

Judgment Dragon nodded his head. "Then go, Lincoln Loud. The faith of both our worlds rest on your shoulders" Judgment Dragon stretched out its wings and its glowed red as Lincoln was engulfed in another blinding flash of golden light. When the light dissipated, the white haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Lincoln let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes. He then stretched out his arms as he sat up on his bed.

"Man, that was one weird dream" Lincoln said as he popped the bones in his neck.

If Lincoln were to be honest with himself, that was probably the weirdest dream he's ever had in his entire life… and he once dreamt that he was dating Lucy. Lincoln looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 o'clock in the morning. Yeah, that was one long, weird dream. It was at that moment he heard a light meow. It was probably Cliff meowing for his breakfast as usual.

Lincoln then heard another meow. Although this time he noticed the sound was more high-pitched, almost female. In fact, the sound WAS female. Cliff wasn't a girl, he knew that. The white haired boy then felt something rubbing against his left ribcage and also heard a purring noise. Cliff never purred, at least not with him. He only ever heard the black cat purr when he was with Lucy of all people, which was weird.

Lincoln turned his head to the left and looked down to see an all-white cat with green eyes and pink eye shadow, wearing a gold collar around its neck, a gold tiara upon its head and a gold ring on its tail. But what stood out most of all were its ears made of lightning. Wait a minute…

Lincoln pulled out one of the cards from his deck and looked between it and the white cat. "No way…" he looked at the card closely, and then to the cat on his bed. "Rinyan?" Lincoln questioned.

The cat let out a meow in response. So that dream he had wasn't a dream, it was for real. And here he was with a ghostly projection of one of his cards. Lincoln reached out his nearest hand placed it gently upon Rinyan's head. Despite being a spirit, he could feel her fur and it was extremely soft.

"Wow, you're even softer than Cliff" he commented, scratching the cat behind the ears which, despite being made of electricity, didn't electrocute him at all.

"Thanks" Rinyan replied. Wait, what?

"And you can talk? Alright, I wasn't expecting that" Lincoln said. He wasn't freaking out, but he was taken back a bit.

"Most duel spirits have the ability to talk. Even we low level monsters like Ryko and I" she said with a playful wink. Lincoln thought her voice sounded familiar. It kind of sounded like Gatomon from Digimon Adventures 1 and 2.

It was at that moment the white haired boy heard the sound of his stomach growling. Going to another realm and then waking up exactly twelve hours later would've made anyone hungry, he guessed. Since Rinyan was a spirit, he figured she didn't need to eat.

"So, when I was in the Realm of Light that was for real? It wasn't a dream?" Lincoln asked as he exited his room with Rinyan floating beside him.

"Yes. As Judgment Dragon said, you are the chosen protector of both worlds. It is up to you to keep the darkness at bay" Rinyan told him with a serious tone of voice.

"Well, the darkness can bring it on because there's no I'm letting it destroy our worlds" Lincoln replied with a confident smirk.

"Who are you talking to?" Lincoln heard a voice. He turned to see his older sister Lori standing with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, hey Lori. I was just talking to… myself" Lincoln lied, darting his eyes left and right.

"Pfft. Whatever, weirdo" Lori rolled her eyes before heading down the stairs. Lincoln then turned his head to face Rinyan.

"She can't see you?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course not. Only you, other duel spirits, and people with the ability to see duel spirits can see me" Rinyan said while affectionately rubbing her head against Lincoln's cheek, purring.

"Dually noted" Lincoln replied before heading downstairs.

Craving something sweet and filling, Lincoln decided he'd have toaster waffles for breakfast. When reached the kitchen and opened the freezer door, he was about to was about to grab the box of Eggos, when he heard the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it" he heard Lori's voice from the living room.

The seventeen year old girl opened the door to see who it was. To no one's surprise whatsoever, it was Clyde.

"Oh, hey Clyde" Lori greeted with a neutral expression.

"L-Lori?" Clyde stuttered as his nose began to gush out blood.

"Uh, yeah, Lincoln's in the kitchen if you need him" Lori rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone, texting Bobby while heading back inside.

"Wait a second!" Clyde called out, causing her to look at him over her shoulder. "While you're here, I was that maybe we could… go on a date?" Clyde asked nervously, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

There was silence between them. Lori gazed at Clyde for a few seconds… before bursting out into laughter. Was he serious? There were three good reasons why that would never happen. One, he was her brother's best friend. Two, there was a 6 year gap between them. And three, and this was the most important one, she already had a boyfriend. Even if she didn't have a boyfriend, she sure wouldn't be interested in Clyde. Still, she decided to play along.

"Sure, Clyde, we can go on a date" Lori began.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we can have one the second you beat Lincoln in a duel" Lori told him, albeit in a joking tone of voice. She then headed back in the house as she continued to laugh.

"If that what it takes then I'll do it" Clyde said to himself, taking what Lori said seriously as he walked inside. He walked into the kitchen and saw his white haired friend eating breakfast. "Hey Lincoln, you busy?" Clyde asked.

"Well, I—"

"Great, let me get to the point. You and I should have a duel" Clyde told him.

"Huh? Why? I mean, you know I'm always up for a duel, but why?" Lincoln asked with confused look.

"Let's just say me spending time with someone depends on—"

"It's Lori, isn't it?" Lincoln interrupted, looking at his friend with a deadpan expression.

"Y-Yeah…" Clyde said with defeat.

"She said she'd go on a date with you if you dueled me?" Lincoln asked.

"And won" Clyde added. "She even laughed. She probably sees me as better boyfriend material than Bobby" he said with hearts in his eyes.

"Or she was laughing at you and thinks you're a total dork" Rinyan joked, knowing Clyde couldn't hear her. Lincoln chuckled at his duel spirit's comment.

"What's so funny?" Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, nothing" Lincoln replied. "Anyway, let's have our duel in the backyard, shall we? I just need to talk to Lori for a sec" Lincoln told him. Clyde replied with a salute, and then headed into the backyard.

Lincoln took the last bit of his waffles and stuffed them into his mouth, chewing and swallowing before heading into the living room. Lincoln stepped in front of Lori who was lying on the couch texting.

"What do you want, Lincoln?" Lori asked, not taking her eyes off her phone.

"Lori, did you tell Clyde you'd go out with him if he beat me in duel?" Lincoln asked.

"I did, but was joking" Lori replied.

"Yeah, well, he took it seriously and now we're about to duel in the backyard" Lincoln pointed his thumb to the back door.

"What?! I am not going on a date with your dorky friend!" she stood up from the couch. "You had better win this or I'm literally going to turn you into a human pretzel!" She said, threateningly grabbing him by his shirt collar while giving him a glare.

"Wow, real original, Lori. It's not like you haven't used that one on me before" Lincoln said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes as he released her grip on him. "Anyway, this is technically your fault, so you have to come watch us to make sure I don't lose" he told her.

"Fine, but we both know you're going to wipe the floor with him either way" Lori said, grudgingly making her way to the backyard.

* * *

 _ **The Backyard…**_

The two boys were ready for their last moment duel. They were standing on either side of the yard while Lori stood on the sidelines.

"Alright, let's do this, Lincoln! Clyde said as he pulled out his duel disk.

"God damn it…" Lincoln muttered under his breath. He had dueled for dumb reason before, but this? This duel was just unnecessary. Well, dumb reason or not, he wasn't going to lose.

 **Computer Voice: Augmented reality visual link established.**

"Let's duel!" the boys shouted in unison.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

Clyde: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

" _Wow, Lori was right. With this hand I could totally take down Clyde in one or two turns…_ " Lincoln thought surprisingly to himself as he looked at his hand. There were two Judgment Dragons, Charge of the Light Brigade, Solar Recharge, and Minerva, the Lightsworn Maiden.

Wow, even destiny doesn't want Clyde to win this duel. That's sad.

"If you don't mind, I'll make the first move" Clyde said. "I start by summoning Red-Eyes Black Chick"

Clyde summoned a black baby dragon with red eyes. ( **Red-Eyes B. Chick lvl.1 ATK: 800/DEF: 500** )

"A baby dragon? That's cute, Clyde" Lincoln commented jokingly.

"Thanks, but this baby dragon's going be all grown-up because I'm activating its special ability. By sending it to the graveyard I'm allowed to special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand" Clyde declared.

In a twister of black and red flames, Red-Eyes B. Chick was devoured. When the flames died down, what appeared in its place was a full grown black dragon with glowing red eyes. ( **Red-Eyes B. Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000** )

"I know I can't attack on the first turn, but that doesn't mean I can't do this. I activate the spell card Inferno Fire Blast. When there's a Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my field, you take damage equal to its original attack points" Clyde explained.

Red-Eyes charged its mouth with a dark red and black aura until it formed a huge ball of energy, and then fired it at Lincoln, causing him 2400 points of damage.

Lincoln: **8000 – 2400 = 5600 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

"I end my turn with two face downs. Your move, buddy" Clyde said, ending his turn with two face downs in his spell/trap card zone.

Clyde: **8000 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 35)**

"I draw" Lincoln drew the first card from his deck. "I activate the spell card Charge of the Light Brigade. By sending the top three cards from to the graveyard, I can add one level four or below Lightsworn monster from my deck to my hand" Lincoln said, sending the top 3 cards of his deck to the grave, all of which were Lightsworn monsters.

"Now I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" Lincoln summoned a blonde, dark skinned woman in a dress. ( **Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner lvl.3 ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000** ). "I activate Lumina's special ability. I discard Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden to the graveyard in order to bring back Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn"

Lincoln discarded a card from his hand and brought out Raiden from his graveyard. ( **Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn lvl.4 ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000** ). Minerva's effect was activated which sent the top card of Lincoln's deck to the graveyard

"Now I tune my level 4 Raiden with my level 3 Lumina. Behold, the general of the Lightsworn army. Come out Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn!" Lincoln declared, summoning an angel in golden armor with golden wings on its back.

( **Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn lvl.7 ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000** )

" _I would summon both of my Judgment Dragons, but I have a feeling Clyde knows that's what I plan to do_ …" Lincoln thought to himself. "Michael, attack Red-Eyes with _Celestial Prism Slash_!" Lincoln commanded, his monster slashing Clyde's dragon in chest three times in the form of a triangle, destroying it and causing Clyde 200 points of damage.

Clyde: **8000 – 200 = 7800 LP (Hand 2) (Deck: 35)**

"Since my Red-Eyes Black Dragon was destroyed, I can special summon Red-Eyes Retro Dragon from my hand in defense position" Clyde said, bringing out a black dragon with red highlights.

( **Red-Eyes Retro Dragon lvl.4 ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600** )

"Not only that, but Retro Dragon allows me to bring back the monster you just destroyed. Come on back, Red-Eyes Black Dragon" Clyde said, resurrecting his previously destroyed dragon.

( **Red-Eyes B. Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000** )

"Well played, Clyde. I end my turn" Lincoln said, sending the top 3 cards of his deck to the graveyard.

Lincoln: **5600 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 27)**

"I draw" Clyde drew a card from his deck. "I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern to the field" Clyde summoned a pale-looking Red-Eyes B. Dragon with a purple aura. ( **Red-Eyes Wyvern lvl.4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600** ). "Now overlay my Red-Eyes Wyvern with my Red-Eyes Retro Dragon" Clyde declared. "I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"

Clyde Xyz summoned a black dragon with silver armor. ( **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank: 4 ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000** )

"And now I'll activate its special ability. By using both of its overlay units, one of your monsters loses half of its attack points and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gains attack equal to the points your monster just lost" Clyde explained.

( **Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn lvl.7 ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000** )

( **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank: 4 ATK: 3800/DEF: 2000** )

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn" Clyde commanded, his dragon firing a blast of purple flames that destroyed Lincoln's angel and caused him 2500 points of damage.

Lincoln: **5600 – 2500 = 3100 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 27)**

"I activate Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn's special ability. I send 4 Lightsworn monsters from my grave back into my deck and gain 300 life points for each one" Lincoln said, adding monsters back to his deck, gaining 900 life points in the process.

Lincoln: **3100 + 900 = 4000 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 31)**

"But your field is still wide open, which means I can have Red-Eyes attack you directly. Go, _Inferno Fire Blast_!" Clyde commanded his Red-Eyes B. Dragon who launched dark red ball of energy at Lincoln, damaging his life points by 2400.

Lincoln: **4000 – 2400 = 1600 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 31)**

"I end my turn" Clyde said.

Clyde: **7800 LP (Hand 2) (Deck: 34)**

" _Bad move, Clyde_ " Lincoln thought to himself as he drew his next card and final card. "I summon Judgment Dragon!" Lincoln declared, his first Judgment Dragon appearing on the field.

( **Judgment Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600** )

"And now by using its special ability, I can pay 1000 life points to destroy every other card on the field" Lincoln explained. Judgment Dragon let out a powerful roar that destroyed all cards except itself. "With that I summon my second Judgment Dragon"

( **Judgment Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600** )

"Finally, I'll bring out Jain, Lightsworn Paladin" Lincoln summoned a white haired female paladin with a sword and a cape.

( **Jain, Lightsworn Paladin lvl.4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200** )

"Both of my Judgment Dragons will attack you directly" Lincoln commanded. Both of his dragons fired streams of light from their mouths, which crashed in the middle and combined into one huge beam, dealing Clyde 6000 points of damage.

Clyde: **7800 – 6000 = 1800 LP (Hand 2) (Deck: 34)**

" _I hate to do this to you, buddy… But you and I both know this was how it was going to happen…_ " Lincoln thought, feeling regret for what he was about to his friend. "Jain, Lightsworn Paladin, finish off the rest of Clyde's life points" Lincoln commanded his warrior monster, looking off to the side as he said those words.

Jain leapt into the air and performed a downward slash at Clyde, wiping out the rest of his life points as he fell to his knees in disappointment.

Clyde: **0 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 34)**

 **WINNER:** Lincoln

"Well, there goes my date with Lori…" Clyde said with a sad tone of voice, hanging his head low.

Lincoln walked towards his sister and elbowed her in the arm. Lori glared at Lincoln who motioned his head towards Clyde, silently telling her to do something about it. Lori let out a defeated sigh.

"Clyde" the oldest Loud sibling began, walking up to her brother's friend. "I'm not going to lie, I literally was joking about going on a date with you if you defeated Lincoln in a duel" she said bluntly.

"Lori!" Lincoln shouted.

"Ugh!" Lori groaned. "But maybe you and I could go get a soda or something. Not as a date, but as a drink between two friends" she suggested.

"I'll take it!" Clyde happily said, shooting up to his feet. Lori rolled her eyes, and then the two… _acquaintances_ went off to get their drinks.

"Well, that may have been most awkward duel I've ever had so far" Lincoln said to no one in particular.

* * *

 _ **Moments later…**_

After what Lincoln would describe as his most awkward duel yet, he began texting Ronnie Anne about the events of the morning he had so far, deciding to leave out the part about Rinyan and the fate of two worlds thing, and suggesting they have a date at the movies and arcade.

"Hey Lincoln" he heard Lucy's voice which made him jump and almost drop his phone when she appeared out of nowhere as usual.

"Oh, hey Lucy, what's up?" Lincoln asked, and then noticed something about his spooky little sister. "Hey, did get a pair of plastic fangs?" he asked curiously, noticing her teeth were a lot more pointy.

"Plastic fangs. Yeah, that's what I've got" Lucy replied in her usual monotone. Though Lincoln wasn't entirely convinced. "You know, you could've ended the duel on your first or second turn when you had the chance" she said.

"How'd you know I was dueling?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say the shadows know all. See you later, Lincoln" Lucy said before walking down the stairs. Ok, that was somewhat creepy, even by Lucy's standards.

Lincoln kept his eyes on his sister until he heard a low sounding growl. He turned his head to the right to see Rinyan in different stance than what he saw earlier this morning. She was in a crouching position with her fur standing on end, her eyes the size of pinpricks as she bared her fangs in a vicious manner, her ears standing up as they lit up with electricity.

"Rinyan?" Lincoln gave the cat a questionable look.

The Lightsworn Rogue had sensed something off. And she had sensed it…

From Lucy…

* * *

 **Chapter 4 done and done. I'm not gonna lie, I wasn't really focusing on the duel part of this story and got a little lazy when the duel was coming near an end. That aside though, you may be wondering what's up with Lucy. Stick around for the next chapter to find out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	5. A duel of darkness

**Hey guys, here's chapter 5 of Duel House. I bet some of you have been wondering what's up with Lucy, right? Well, you're about to find out in this chapter, so here goes.**

* * *

Lincoln opened his eyes. He found that was, once again, no longer in his own world. This time he actually knew he was in the Realm of Light, although not remembering being transported here this time around. He shrugged it off and began walking around.

"Hello? Judgment Dragon? Lightsworns?" He called out, seeing no monsters in sight.

The first time he came here Judgment Dragon was around at least. He kind of half expected Rinyan to be by his side in her physical form, having gotten used to the sight of her after only a few days. It was weird that the Lightsworn monsters _weren't_ here. This was their domain after all.

"Where is everybody?" Lincoln asked, the Realm of Light starting to feel like a ghost town.

At that moment the sky began to turn dark. Lincoln looked up to see the sky had turned dark purple, black clouds beginning to roll over. His eyes widened in surprise. Were the dark forces beginning to take over already?

Winds blew and thunder boomed as lightning crashed on the platform, breaking it away with each strike. The city in the sky began to crumble and fall apart. Lincoln looked around and noticed he was barely standing on anything at all. The final bolt struck what remained of the Realm of Light.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Lincoln screamed as he began falling to a shadowy abyss until…

…

"Gah!" Lincoln woke up, breathing heavily and sweating all over his body. He felt himself to see if he was all there. He was and that was good.

"Lincoln?" the white haired boy turned his head to the left to see RInyan. "You ok? You don't look so well" the cat tilted her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a crazy nightmare" He told her. Lincoln let out a heavy sigh, and then went back to sleep… or would at least try to. Could that nightmare have been a sign? If so, then what kind?

* * *

 _ **The following morning…**_

After Lincoln had managed to get some sleep, he had woken up the following morning and began working on something after an idea had popped into his head. He was currently sitting at the kitchen table sketching out his idea.

"Hey, bro" Lincoln heard one of his sisters' voices.

"Morning, Luna" He greeted his rocker sister.

"Whatcha workin' on?" Luna asked, wrapping her arms around him from behind, her head resting against his shoulder as she looked at her brother's project.

"I'm making my own card. It's An Xyz monster that should help out my deck. If it were real, that is" Lincoln replied.

"So you're just doing it for fun?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" Lincoln confirmed with a smirk.

"That's cool. Oh, and if you have a duel anytime soon, let me know. I'd love to watch you rock your deck" Luna said, kissing his cheek. "Catch ya later, Linc" she added before walking away. Lincoln chuckled to himself.

" _I always did have a close relationship with Luna…_ " Lincoln thought to himself with smirk.

"That's an interesting monster" He heard another voice. This one being a voice he knew only he could hear.

"Hey Rinyan" Lincoln greeted his duel spirit as she floated next to him on his right shoulder. "Glad you like it. I just thought I'd do this out of fun" He told her. Although, the reason he made the card was due to the nightmare he had the other night.

"You might want to hide that from Lucy" Rinyan suggested with a serious tone.

"Why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Lincoln looked at the cat's expression and his eyes widened. "Oh. You still don't trust her, do you?" he asked rhetorically.

"I'm sorry Lincoln, but just sense something dark about her. Something not human" Rinyan said.

"Well, now that you mention it, she has been acting a bit more sadistic lately" Lincoln said looking up as he remembered the past few days.

 _[Flashbacks]_

 _ **Lincoln:**_ _This one time I saw stab a guy with a sharpened pencil._

Lincoln walked out of the arcade with a soda in his hand. When walking, he turned his head to the right to see his sister Lucy with a guy in an alleyway. What he saw next made his eyes widen because he just saw Lucy stab the guy with what looked like pencil, the object covered in blood as she pulled it out. And Lincoln could've sworn he saw Lucy smiling and chuckling.

 _ **Lincoln:**_ _And then there was yesterday where she tied Luan up and broke all of her props._

"Hey, Luan, I was wondering if you could help me with—" Lincoln walked in Luna and Luan's room with a camera, only to stop himself midsentence upon discovering Luan tied up in a chair, her hair a mess and tears running down her cheeks. This reason why she was like this was because Lucy was standing right in front of her with Mr. Coconut broken in half. In fact, ALL of Luan's props were broken in some way. Lincoln thought it'd be best if he just backed out slowly and find one of his other older sisters for help.

 _ **Lincoln:**_ _And most recently she's burn a majority of my Ace Savvy comics._

"Ah, the newest issue of _Ace Savvy_. I can't to read this and add it to my colle—" Lincoln stopped himself when he opened his bedroom door. What he saw was Lucy with a trashcan that was lit on fire. But what was even more shocking was that she was burning comic books. HIS comic books. Some of which were collectors' items.

 _[End of Flashbacks]_

"Maybe you're right, this isn't Lucy's normal behavior" Lincoln said, starting to agree with the Lightsworn Rogue.

"Hey Lincoln" Lincoln jumped upon seeing Lucy appear right behind him out of nowhere.

"Geez, Lucy, give a guy some warning if you're gonna do that" the white haired boy said to his sister as he clenched his chest.

"Who were you talking to?" Lucy asked with a tilt of her head.

"Uh, nobody, just myself. Just working on a project" Lincoln nervously chuckled, his hands behind his back.

"What project?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln looked behind himself and noticed the creature he was sketching was gone. He looked to at his left and right shoulders and noticed his duel spirit, Rinyan was also gone. That's strange…

"Uh, nevermind. Did you want something?" he asked.

"Yeah" Lucy tackled him down and pinned his face to the floor as she sat on his back. "I want to hear you scream in pain" she said almost evilly, beginning to twist Lincoln's right arm.

" _And now she's twisting my arm!_ _Ok, something's definitely going on, but what?_ " Lincoln winced as he began to feel pain in his arm and shoulder.

He looked behind himself to see Lucy smiling with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Lincoln also caught something else about his sister and that was a glowing red light under her bangs. Lincoln gasped as his eyes widened in shock. Could Lucy have been possessed? It would make sense considering what had been going on with her the past few days.

"GAH-AHH!" Lincoln screamed as he both felt and heard his shoulder pop.

The white haired felt like there was nothing he could do against his sister's assault. As fate would have it though, one of his older sisters came into kitchen. It was Luna, coming back for pudding. Her eyes widened when she saw what was going on between her brother and sister.

"Oh my god, Lucy, let Lincoln go!" she said, prying the spooky girl off of the white haired boy. "What the hell is wrong with you, Lucy?! What were you trying to do, tear his arm off?!" Luna yelled at Lucy as she held Lincoln close.

The goth girl scoffed and walked past her rocker sister and duelist brother, not caring about either of them.

"You ok, Lincoln?" Luna asked her little brother with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied, massaging his shoulder.

"Alright, but just in case…" *crack* Lincoln let out a sharp yelp as Luna popped his shoulder back into place. She walked to the freezer, and then came back with an ice pack which she placed on his shoulder. "Just leave it there for a while, Lincoln" she said in almost motherly tone.

"Thanks, Luna. I knew there was a reason you were my favorite sister" Lincoln smiled, Luna smiling in return.

"What's up with Lucy? Why did she hurt you like that?" Luna asked. Lincoln had a pretty good theory of what was going on with Lucy, but he couldn't tell Luna that.

"Let's just say she hasn't been acting quite like herself. But I think I have a way to fix that" Lincoln said, a hardened glare in his eyes.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Park…**_

A few hours after their little tussle, Lincoln and Lucy had come to the park.

"Any particular reason you invited me here?" Lucy asked with her arms crossed as she and her brother walked to a nearby open field.

"Who are you?" Lincoln looked over his shoulder with a glare.

"What're you talking about? I'm Lucy" she replied.

"Oh, really? Because last I checked, Lucy may talk about pain and darkness, but even she doesn't find humor in the misery and suffering of others" Lincoln told her, turning around to face her.

"Maybe I'm just going through a phase" Lucy said with a shrug.

"A phases that involves growing razor sharp teeth?" Lincoln questioned, causing Lucy to cover her mouth. "A phase that involves glowing eyes? Glowing red eyes" Lucy began to step back. "Last I checked, people's eyes don't glow"

Lucy began to sweat as she gritted her sharp teeth and growled as her eyes began to glow under her bangs.

"Now I'll ask again. Who are you and what've you done with my sister?" Lincoln asked, pointing an accusing finger at the girl in front of him.

"Very well, I was tired of acting like that weak little girl anyway" Lucy's voice had become distorted and demonic. Ok, this definitely wasn't Lucy.

"You may call me… Demona" the creature within Lucy introduced itself, lifting her bangs and revealing demonic glowing red eyes, pupils in the shape of slits.

" _Crap, Rinyan was right…_ " Lincoln glared at the demon possessing his sister. "Well then, _Demona_ , I suggest you get out of my sister's body before things get ugly" Lincoln said in a threatening tone.

"Oh? And who's going to make me?" Demona asked, squinting her eyes with a toothy grin.

"Me, that's who" Lincoln replied with a determined look. He knew there was only one way to settle this. "I challenge you to a duel. I win, you leave my sister's body and give her back to me" Lincoln offered.

"And if I win, I get your soul and torment you for all eternity" Demona replied back.

Lincoln knew he couldn't make such a deal. On the other hand, he also knew he had to save his little sister from this demon's grasp. He had no choice but to agree.

"Deal" he said in agreement. Demona nodded and paced several steps away from Lincoln, giving them enough room to duel.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting, shall we? A shadow duel" she said, facing him. She raised her arm and released it a shadowy mist into the sky. The area had transformed from a grassy field to a graveyard with the sky turning gray.

"Ok, this is a first for me. But whatever, let's do this already" Lincoln said, activating his duel disk and equipping his duel gazer. Demona did the same.

"Let's duel!" both duelists shouted.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

Demona: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

"I'll go first" Demona said. "I start by activating the spell card Card Advance. This allows me to look at the top 5 cards of my deck and place them back on top in order I choose" Demona explained, looking at the top cards of her deck, and then placing them back in a different order. "Now I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to add two cards to my hand" she said while drawing two cards. "Now I summon Dark Assailant to the field"

A zombie with knives for hands and a picture of an eyeball on its forehead appeared. ( **Dark Assailant lvl.4 ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200** )

"And due to Card Advance, I can tribute in addition to my normal summon. I tribute Dark Assailant in order to summon my Shadow Vampire" Demona declared, summoning a shadowy looking vampire with glowing red eyes wearing black armor, shrouded in a purple mist.

( **Shadow Vampire lvl.5 ATK: 2000/DEF: 0** )

"And since Shadow Vampire was summoned this turn, I can special summon Vampire Duke from my hand" Demona declared, summoning a classic-looking vampire to the field.

( **Vampire Duke lvl.5 ATK: 2000/DEF: 0** )

"I overlay my level 5 Shadow Vampire and level 5 Vampire Duke in order to build the overlay network. I Xyz summon Crimson Knight Vampire Bram" Demona summoned a vampire clad in black and purple armor, two purple overlay units surrounding its body.

( **Crimson Knight Vampire Bram Rank: 5 ATK: 2500/DEF: 0** )

"I set two cards face down and end my turn" She said, placing two cards in her back row.

Demona: **8000 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 33)**

"I draw" Lincoln drew the first card from his deck. "I summon—"

"Hold on there, Lincoln. Before you do anything, I activate my trap, Vanity's Emptiness. Due to this card's effect, neither of us can special summon any monsters" Demona announced.

"What?!" Lincoln's eyes widened in disbelief.

"And since Lucy knows your deck, I activate my other trap, Light-Imprisoning Mirror. Now can't activate any of your light monsters' special abilities" she added.

"Damn it!" Lincoln shouted. "I set a monster in defense position, and then set a card face down. I end my turn" Lincoln gritted his teeth in defiance.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 34)**

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to possess Lucy's body in the first place?" Lincoln asked the evil she-demon, to which she chuckled.

"It's a short story and I have no reason to tell you, human" Demona said with a sly smirk on her face, her arms crossed. "But since this'll be the last duel you'll ever be in, I might as well…" she added with a cocky glare.

 _[Flashback]_

 _ **Demona:**_ _Lucy had been reading a book of dark magic…_

Lucy was alone in her room. She was sitting on the floor surrounded by candles, an image of a red six pointed star within a circle beneath her. In her lap was a black with the same symbol on the front cover titled: _The Necronomicon_. This specific book told of dark tales and dark magic. In fact, Lucy was on a page that told her how to summon demonic spirits from beyond.

"Oh, spirit from beyond" She began. "I speak to you from the plains of the mortal world. I ask that you reveal to me your spiritual self" Lucy said to the spirit she was speaking to.

The symbol beneath her began to glow a violent shade of red, the room around her beginning to shine the same color. It was at this moment that a black fog began to form in front of her. The fog then rose to the girl's eye level as a pair of glowing red demon eyes appeared within it. Lucy was shocked by this. She couldn't believe that that actually worked. Talking to spirits was one thing, but this?

"So, uh… I take it you're the spirit?" Lucy guessed.

The fog growled as it flew into the air. Lucy mouth opened in slight surprise which gave the demonic fog the opportunity to enter body. Once the girl had devoured the entire soul, she hung her head low. A smile then appeared on her face, a smile full of razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes to boot. What stood there was not Lucy, but something else entirely…

 _[End of Flashback]_

"I really should thank Lucy for being so foolish enough as to summon a demon like me to begin with" Demona said. "Once I've defeated you and have taken your soul, the rest of the Loud family is next" she added as she drew her next card. "I summon Vampire Lady to the field"

A blue female vampire with blue hair wearing a purple dress and gloves appeared on the field next to Vampire Bram. ( **Vampire Lady lvl.4 ATK: 1550/DEF: 1550** )

"Now, Crimson Knight Vampire Bram shall attack your face down monster" Demona commanded her monster as it leapt into the air and performed a downward slashing motion, destroying Lincoln's monster.

It was Ryko, but since Light-Imprisoning Mirror was in play her couldn't use either of its effects.

"And I'll use Vampire Lady to attack you directly" Demona commanded her other monster.

Vampire Lady flew towards Lincoln and grabbed him by the shoulders, biting down hard onto his neck. Lincoln screamed in pain as he lost 1550 life points.

Lincoln: **8000 – 1550 = 6450 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 34)**

"Gah…" Lincoln winced as he held his neck in pain. When removed his hand he saw that there was blood on it. Was he bleeding? This was just a duel, everything was virtual. Why was he bleeding if everything virtual? Sure, there was program to make the damage almost feel real, but it wasn't actual pain.

"I bet you're wondering what's going on" Demona said, causing Lincoln to look up at her. "In a shadow duel the damage you take is all real" she explained. "Oops, did I forget to mention that? Silly me!" she added it a fake innocent tone, chuckling evilly.

" _Real damage? Damn it…_ " Lincoln thought with his teeth clenched, a drop of sweat running down the side of his face.

"And since Vampire Lady did battle damage to you, I get to declare one card type and you have to discard that card from your deck" Demona explained her secondary effect. "I choose Monster" she declared.

Growling, Lincoln searched through his deck and sent on of his monsters to the graveyard. It was a monster that could've helped him out too if it could use its effect. But since it couldn't then he was most likely screwed.

Demona: **8000 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 33)**

Lincoln drew his next card. "I hope this works" Lincoln said to himself. "I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin" Lincoln declared, summoning his level 4 warrior monster.

( **Jain, Lightsworn Paladin lvl.4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200** )

"I use Jain to attack your Vampire Lady" Lincoln commanded.

Jain charged at the female vampire with her blade, slashing upwards in a vertical motion, cutting the vampire in half before it exploded, causing Demona 250 points of damage.

Demona: **8000 – 250 = 7750 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 32)**

Getting rid of one of his opponent's monsters meant that Vanity's Emptiness was gone, which also meant that Lincoln could special summon once more.

"I end my turn" Lincoln said.

Lincoln: **6450 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 33)**

" _So he managed to get rid of Vanity's Emptiness. But he still can't use the effects of his light monsters_ " Demona thought as she drew her next card. "I summon Clown Zombie"

An undead clown appeared on the field. ( **Clown Zombie lvl.2 ATK: 1350/DEF: 0** )

"Crimson Knight Vampire Bram, attack Jain" Demona commanded her Xyz monster.

Vampire Bram charged and impaled Jain through the stomach, destroying her and dealing Lincoln 700 points of damage.

Lincoln: **6450 – 700 = 5750 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 33)**

"And now Clown Zombie will attack you directly" Demona commanded her clown who used its scythe to slash across Lincoln's chest, dealing him another 1350 points of damage.

Lincoln: **5750 – 1350 = 4400 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 33)**

Lincoln clenched his chest, his wound burning in pain. Again, the damage felt real.

"Hmph. You know, I'm really enjoying your pain, Lincoln. I can practically taste your blood on my tongue. In fact" Demona stuck out her snake-like tongue as Clown Zombie held its scythe over it, a drop of blood landing on it. "Mmm… delicious" she said, licking her lips of the sweet taste of Lincoln's blood. Gross.

"I activate Crimson Knight Vampire Bram's special ability. By using one overlay unit, I can revive a monster from your graveyard onto my side of the field" Demona explained as her vampire monster absorbed one of its overlay units into its sword. A purple portal opened up, revealing Lincoln's Lightsworn Hunter.

( **Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter lvl.2 ATK: 200/DEF: 100** )

"I now overlay level 2 Clown Zombie and Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter and build the overlay network" Demona exclaimed, the two monsters turning into wisps of energy before being sent into a portal. "I Xyz summon Vampire Werewolf"

A pale colored were wolf with glowing red eyes wearing a black cloak over purple armor appeared on the field, two purple overlay units surrounding its body. ( **Vampire Werewolf Rank: 2 ATK: 700/DEF: 500** )

"When this monster is Xyz summoned, it allows me to draw a card for every overlay unit that's on the field" Demona explained, drawing three cards. "With this I end my turn" she added.

Demona: **7750 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 31)**

Lincoln gave an aggravated glare at Demona. She was really pushing him in this duel. Preventing him from using his monsters' effects, dealing him damage, making the damage real with this shadow duel of hers. And to top it all off, the cards in his hand weren't much help. The monsters either didn't have enough attack points and were too weak to do any battle damage or didn't have enough defense points to protect him from both monsters.

Lincoln drew his next card though. "Set a monster face down, and then set one card face down and end my turn" Lincoln declared, setting a monster card and a random card in their respective zones.

Lincoln: **4400 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 32)**

"My move" Demona drew her next card "I summon Blood Sucker to the field" she declared, summoning a red demon-like creature to the field.

( **Blood Sucker lvl.4 ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500** )

"My Crimson Knight Vampire Bram will attack your face down" Demona declared.

"I counter with Malevolent Catastrophe. You see, when a monster on your side of the field attacks, this allows me to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field" Lincoln explained. A small gust of wind blew that destroyed both players' back rows.

"But your monster still gets destroyed" Demona added as her monster destroyed Lincoln's face down. It was Jenis, Lightsworn Mender.

"It was worth it to be able to use my monster effects again" Lincoln replied.

"I activate Vampire Werewolf's special ability. By using one overlay unit, its attack points double" Demona explained as Vampire Werewolf absorbed one of its overlay units into its armor.

( **Vampire Werewolf Rank: 2 ATK: 1400/DEF: 500** )

"I hope that move of yours was also worth taking battle damage because Vampire Werewolf is going to attack you directly" Demona commanded as her other Xyz monster charged at Lincoln and clawed him across his right cheek, the wound bleeding as he was dealt 1400 points of damage.

Lincoln: **4400 – 1400 = 3000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 32)**

"Now Blood Sucker will also attack your life points directly" Demona commanded her third and final monster that clawed Lincoln's other cheek, more blood dripping as he was dealt 1300 points of damage.

Lincoln: **3000 – 1300 = 1700 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 32)**

"And to add insult to injury, when Blood Sucker inflicts damage, you discard the top card of your deck to the graveyard" she explained. Lincoln discarded the top card of his deck, luckily for him it was a Lightsworn monster. "I end my turn, human" Demona said mockingly.

Demona: **7750 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 30)**

"I draw" Lincoln drew his next card. "I activate the spell card Charge of the Light Brigade. I send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard, and then add Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn to my hand" Lincoln said, adding his monster to his hand.

"Next I activate Solar Recharge. I discard Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden to the graveyard which allows me to send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard, and then draw two cards" Lincoln said, obeying the summoning conditions of the cards he used.

"And when Minerva is sent from the deck or hand to the graveyard, I send the top card of my deck to the grave" Lincoln explained, sending the top card of his deck to the graveyard. "I summon Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn to the field" Lincoln summoned a level 4 Lightsworn tuner monster.

( **Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn lvl.4 ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000** )

"I now activate his special ability. I send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard and if any of them are Lightsworn monsters, Raiden's attack points are increased by 200" Lincoln said, discarding the top two cards of his deck to the grave. One, in fact, was a Lightsworn monster, increasing Raiden's attack points.

( **Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn lvl.4 ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000** )

"And since Performage Trick Clown was sent to the grave, I can use its special ability to bring itself back to the field" Lincoln said, reviving a clown balancing itself on a ball with its hand.

( **Performage Trick Clown lvl.4 ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200** )

"The drawback is, when I summon Trick Clown this way, I take 1000 points of damage" Lincoln added. The white haired boy was then engulfed in flames as he took damage from his monster's effect, the flames making his wounds hurt even more.

Lincoln: **1700 – 1000 = 700 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 22)**

"I now am going to overlay my level 4 Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn and Performage Trick and build the overlay network" Lincoln declared as his monster turned into wisps of energy and when into a portal which then exploded. "Come forth and shine your light on the battlefield! I Xyz summon Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn!"

Out from the portal came a girl with long red hair dressed in a white hooded robe, wielding a staff and carrying an owl on her shoulder. ( **Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn Rank: 4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 800** )

"I activate Minerva's special ability. By using one overlay unit, I can send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard, and then draw for each Lightsworn monster sent that was sent to the grave" Lincoln declared as Minerva absorbed one of its overlay units into her pendant.

Lincoln discarded the top three cards of his deck to the graveyard. Each of the cards that were sent to the grave were Lightsworns, which meant he was able to draw three cards from his deck.

"Minerva, attack Vampire Werewolf with _Light Punishment_!" Lincoln commanded.

Minerva held up her staff and charged it with light, shooting a beam at Vampire Werewolf. The beast-warrior howled in pain as the beam pierced through its chest, Demona taking 600 points of damage.

Demona: **7750 – 600 = 7150 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 30)**

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Lincoln set a card in his back row, ending his turn.

Lincoln: **700 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 16)**

"Well played, but ultimately useless" Demona said while drawing her next card. "I activate the field spell The Seal of Orichalcos!" Demona declared, making Lincoln's eyes go wide.

A ring of green light formed around them, and then line formed within the ring, creating a six pointed star.

"With this field spell, my monsters gain 500 attack points" Demona said.

( **Blood Sucker lvl.4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500** )

"However, Crimson Knight Vampire Bram is destroyed in the process" Demona added as her Xyz monster was destroyed, caring very little for the destroyed vampire. "Now I summon Vampire Hunter" she said, summoning a white haired man in dark clothes carrying a whip. Its base attack was 1600, but due to the Seal of Orichalcos, its attack was increased by 500 points.

( **Vampire Hunter lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600** )

"And since I have two monsters on the field, you can't target the weakest monster for an attack" she added. "Vampire Hunter, attack Minerva with _shadow whip_!" Demona commanded her monster as it cloaked its whip with darkness, and then shot it at Lincoln's monster.

"I counter with Lightsworn Barrier! When a Lightsworn monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard and negate it" Lincoln explained as a crystal barrier surrounded Minerva, protecting it from Vampire Hunter's attack.

"Very well, I set one card face down and end my turn" Demona said, ending her turn with a face down, knowing what would happen if she attacked with her other monster.

Demona: **7150 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 29)**

" _The Seal of Orichalcos, I thought that card was just a legend. I guess legends are sometimes true though"_ Lincoln thought as sweat dripped down his face, the liquid making his face sting as it got into his wounds. His life points were flashing red.

"Hey Lincoln" he heard a familiar voice. He turned his head to the left to see a certain white cat.

"Rinyan? Where the hell have been this whole time?!" Lincoln shouted, annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, you see, I was in the Realm of Light and—"

"You've been at home while I've been in a life or death duel that determines the fate of my soul and the body of my sister?!" Lincoln glared at the cat.

"Huh?" Rinyan looked at Lincoln's opponent and saw that it was Lucy, but a demonic, shadowy version of her. "I knew something was wrong with Lucy" the cat muttered to herself.

"Yeah, and my life points aren't fairing much better" Lincoln mentioned. Rinyan looked at the boy's points and snickered.

"700 life points? Well, at least you're doing better than Garoth" Rinyan joked, chuckling a bit.

"Rinyan! I'm about to lose this duel!" Lincoln said with a glare at his feline duel spirit.

"Alright, alright, geez! Hmm…" Rinyan looked at Lincoln's hand. "Oh, no, this isn't good…" Rinyan looked at the white haired boy.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You only have one of the cards necessary to win this duel" Rinyan told him. "If this truly is a life or death situation then I think it's time for you to unlock your hidden potential. Celestial Ascension" Rinyan said.

"Celestial Ascension? What's that?" Lincoln asked with a confused look.

"Let's just say it'll really help you out in a time such as this. If you're ready for it that is" Rinyan said with a playful wink.

Lincoln thought about it for a second. He looked at his life points, and then at the girl that used to be his sister. Lincoln wanted to save his little sister and the only to do that was to win this duel. Would this power that Rinyan spoke of help him do that? There was only one way to find out.

"I'm ready. If it mean saving both my soul and my sister then up for it" Lincoln said, a new determination in his eyes.

"Alright, now all you have to do is jump around like a monkey" Rinyan told him.

Lincoln nodded began jumping up and down, slamming his hand on the ground and making monkey noises. How was this going to help him win this duel? It wasn't because Rinyan was laughing her head off.

"Are you done yet, monkey boy?" Demona asked mockingly with a raised eyebrow.

Lincoln stopped, and the glared annoyingly at Rinyan, an angry blush on his face. "Rinyan!" Lincoln called her name.

"Hahahaha! Sorry, I couldn't resist" the feline said, wiping a tear from her eye as she calmed down. "Ok, time to be serious" she said, changing her expression into that of a serious one "Pull out your necklace" she told him.

Lincoln did as he was told a pulled out his golden sun-shaped necklace.

"Now remember everything you're fighting for, use the power of your heart and turn that into power" Rinyan added. Lincoln nodded and closed his eyes.

He focused on what was at stake. His soul, Lucy's body, the lives of his family. Not only that, but the life his friend, girlfriend, and the fate of two worlds might've also been riding on this duel. He needed to protect everything and everyone he cared about. He needed the power. In the middle of his thoughts, it was at this moment that a white light began to shine from the gemstone within his necklace.

"I will save you, Lucy!" Lincoln opened his, which were now filled with a new determination. "I will win this duel!" Lincoln shouted at the top of his lungs as the white light engulfed his body.

"What the?!" Demona's eyes widened in surprise by the shining light.

It was then that a beam of golden light shot from the sky and descended upon Lincoln. The transformation had begun.

 _ **Lincoln:**_ _When one's heart and soul become one, Celestial power is achieved! Go, Celestial Ascension!_

The light around Lincoln dissipated. What stood in its place was Lincoln wearing red spandex, clad in light Lightsworn armor on his forearms, legs, shoulders and torso, complete with red boots, red fingerless gloves and a red bandana around his forehead. His eyes had gone from their standard color to a golden yellow, his duel gazer still over his left eye. The transformation was complete with a golden aura.

"It's over, Demona!" He said with a glare at his opponent who eyes were widened in shock. "I draw!" Lincoln shouted.

"A truly powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel; he can even generate the very card that he needs to draw!" Lincoln declared as he placed his fingers on his deck that was holding a golden card. "Shining draw!" Lincoln drew his next card.

It was a spell card. A card that would be the first step to winning this thing.

"I activate the spell card Dark Night of the Soul. I choose a dragon-type monster and then roll a die. If it lands between one and three, I get to add that many dragons from my grave to my hand" Lincoln explained.

A virtual die appeared on his Celestial duel disk, and then rolled. The die then landed on the number 2.

"I add two Judgment Dragons from my graveyard to my hand" Lincoln declared. "I summon all three of my Judgment Dragons to the field!" Lincoln summoned the copies of his most powerful card.

( **Judgment Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600** )

( **Judgment Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600** )

( **Judgment Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600** )

"Big deal. Even if you attack with all four of your monsters, it still won't be enough to defeat me" Demona boasted.

"That's what you think" Lincoln replied. "I overlay my three Judgement Dragons to build the overlay network" Lincoln said.

Lincoln's three dragons turned into wisps of energy and went into the dimensional portal, which then exploded.

"Shine from the heavens and cosmos above! Punish the souls of evil with your light of gold! Xyz Summon! Celestial Dragon!" Lincoln shouted as a new monster was born.

Black storm clouds surrounded the skies above, golden lightning shining and thunder booming. A mighty roar, even mightier than Judgment Dragon himself was heard. The Xyz monster that was summoned was a golden dragon with white eyes made of pure stardust, sideburns on the side of its face, its body so long it you could only see parts of it in the clouds it was in. This was the creature Lincoln had created. Celestial Dragon.

( **Celestial Dragon Rank: 8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500** )

"Prepare to meet your doom, Demona because Celestial Dragon gain 300 attack points for every light attribute monster in my graveyard!" Lincoln explained.

( **Celestial Dragon Rank: 8 ATK: 8700/DEF: 2500** )

"No! Such a powerful shouldn't exist!" Demona said with disbelief.

"That's not all. I activate Celestial Dragon's special ability. By using all of its overlay units, all other cards on the field are banished, including the Seal of Orichalcos" Lincoln said.

"No…" Demona's eye widened.

Celestial Dragon devoured all three of its overlay and made its body glow, causing every card other than itself to be banished. And since its overlay units were light monsters, its attack points were increased even further by 900 points.

( **Celestial Dragon Rank: 8 ATK: 9600/DEF: 2500** )

"Now, Celestial Dragon, attack Demona directly" Lincoln commanded, making Demona gasp. "Wicked soul of darkness, be purified by the light! Go, _Celestial Bombardment_!" Lincoln declared as his dragon let out a mighty roar.

Several hundred orbs of golden light shined in the sky, and then shot down like meteors from space. Each individual attack hit Demona square on, dealing her a whopping 9600 points of damage.

"Damn you, LINCOLN!" Demona screamed in pain as she lost all of her life points, being obliterated in the same fashion as a villain from an anime.

Demona: **0 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 29)**

 **Winner:** Lincoln

The terrain turned back into a grassy field. Lincoln's body quickly flashed golden as he transformed back into his normal state. Lincoln then let out a deep sigh of relief, the duel having final been over with. Lincoln looked in front of him and saw a body, the body of his sister Lucy.

"Lucy!" Lincoln shouted as he ran over to his little sister.

Question was, was Lucy still alive? And if so, was it even still Lucy at all?

* * *

 **Well there's chapter 5 everyone. I've got to say this was probably the most fun chapter I've written for this story so far. And if you're wondering, yes, Vampire Werewolf, Dark Night of the Soul and Celestial Dragon are card that I made up… with the help of a friend, of course (like they don't do that in the anime). If you're reading this (and you most likely are) then you know who you are. Thanks, dude.**

 **And yes, Celestial Ascension is based off of the power of Zexal.**

 **Is Lucy still alive after that attack? You'll have to wait until chapter 6 to find out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	6. A Novel Duel

**Hey fellow duelists, did you enjoy chapter 5? Good, because here's chapter 6.**

* * *

"Lucy!" Lincoln shouted his sister's name as he ran towards her unconscious body. Or at least he hoped she was unconscious. Oh god, let her be unconscious. "Lucy…" Lincoln got on his knees held his sister in his arms. Lincoln placed his head on her chest. Fortunately he could hear her heart beating. Her breathing was bit faint, but other than that she seemed ok. "Thank god, she's alive"

"And I don't sense any evil left in her. I think that duel finally freed her" Rinyan told him.

"Yeah. But just to be sure…" Lincoln lifted Lucy's bangs. He raised her eyelids to see her eyes weren't a demonic red, but a beautiful ocean blue. "It's been awhile since I've seen her eyes. But she's back to normal. Thank you, Rinyan" Lincoln said with a smile, looking at his duel spirit.

"I know, I'm amazing. But don't just thank me, thank Celestial Dragon, he's the one that helped purify your sister" Rinyan said, licking her paw, and then using her paw to clean her head.

"Speaking of which, how was I able to summon him? Last I checked he was just a monster I made up in my head, and then sketched" Lincoln said.

"Well, the moment Lucy appeared…" Rinyan began.

 _[Flashback]_

 _ **Rinyan:**_ _I transported myself back to the Realm of Light. But not before taking something with me…_

Rinyan was in the Realm of Light looking down at Lincoln's drawing. Could this monster really help them against the darkness? There was only one way to find out. Rinyan raised her ears and pointed them at the image of Lincoln's dragon. She shot energy at the dragon, focusing her power into it.

" _Come on…_ " Rinyan said in her head as she gritted her teeth, a drop of sweat running down the side of her face. Luckily she wore waterproof eyeshadow.

What she was doing must've been paying off because the picture was beginning to turn into an actual card. It started from the bottom, beginning to show its attack and defense points. Then it showed its effect, and the colored image of what the dragon looked like. The process ended with its name showing.

The card was a black card, meaning it was Xyz monster. Its rank was 8 and its image was holographic. It was a one of a kind card alright. Its name was Celestial Dragon and it was Lincoln's card.

"Lincoln, you're going to love this!" Rinyan said to herself, smiling at her finished work.

 _[End of Flashback]_

"Damn, Rinyan, that's actually pretty cool" Lincoln commented.

"Again, I'm amazing" Rinyan said boastfully.

"Thanks" Lincoln said. The white haired boy cringed as he felt his wounds begin to hurt once more.

"That shadow duel did a real number on you guys. Here, let me fix you up" the cat said.

Rinyan raised her ears and made them Lightsworn Rogue channeled energy into the two siblings and a few seconds later their wounds were healed and their clothes were repaired.

"Whoa, thanks Rinyan" Lincoln said, amazed that the damage he had taken was fixed. "Now it's time to get Lucy home before she wakes up" Lincoln added as he picked his unconscious sister up and carried her on his back.

 _Later…_

A few hours passed. Lucy groaned as she began to wake up. She looked around to see that she was in her bedroom.

"Well, look who's finally up" she heard a voice. Lucy sat up to see her brother sitting at the foot of her bed. "Afternoon, Sleeping Spooky" Lincoln said playfully to his now conscious sister.

"Lincoln? What happened?" Lucy asked, rubbing her head.

"You don't remember?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Last thing I remember I was reading a book on dark magic. Everything after that is a bit fuzzy" Lucy replied.

" _She doesn't remember what's happened the last few days. That's good_ " Lincoln thought. "Well, Lucy, after that you did what you normally do. You and I went to the park a few hours ago, you got hit in the face by a soccer ball, passed out, and I brought you home" Lincoln explained, though it was a lie. But only to make his sister not feel guilty.

"I see…" Lucy looked down at the bed.

"Well, I think I'll let you get some sleep. Rest easy, my little vampire" Lincoln got up and began walking out of his sister's room. "Oh, and Lucy?" the girl looked up at her brother who looked over his shoulder. "Your eyes are beautiful, you should show them more" Lincoln told her, causing a light blush to appear across her face.

Lincoln let out a light sigh as closed Lucy's door behind him. Lincoln had successfully managed to free his sister of that demon. And to make sure something like that wouldn't happen to her again, he asked Rinyan to get rid of the book that caused all this mess.

"Hey Lincoln, I get rid of the book like you asked" Rinyan said, appearing by Lincoln's left shoulder. "I gave it to Aurkus and he sealed it away beneath the temple" she told him.

"Good. I don't want a repeat of this" Lincoln said.

* * *

 _ **One week later…**_

A week had passed since Lincoln's shadow duel and everything has gone back to normal. Well, normal by Lincoln's standards at least. Lincoln was currently on his PS4 playing his favorite RPG, _The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_. It was then that his mother, Rita, came in with a pencil and a pad of paper.

"Lincoln, honey, I it alright if I ask you something?" Rita asked her son as she sat beside him on the couch.

"Sure, what's up?" Lincoln replied while playing his game.

"Well, I've been thinking about the book I've been writing about you and I realized that I have yet to write a part about you dueling" Rita said.

"What about the time I duel Ronnie Anne's dad? You saw me duel that time" Lincoln pointed out.

"True, but I didn't have my notebook with me. So I wondering if…"

"You could get me to duel someone so you can have an exciting chapter in your book?" he guessed what his mother was about to ask him, a sly smirk across his face.

"Would you?" Rita asked with smile.

" _A normal duel would be nice. Especially after what happened last week…_ " Lincoln thought in his head. "Sure, I'm game" Lincoln said, agreeing with a shrug.

"That's my fearless little thrill seeker" Rita rubbed the top of Lincoln's head. "So who are you going to duel?" she asked.

Lincoln thought about it for a moment. He snapped his fingers when he thought of his opponent. "I know who" Lincoln said.

* * *

 _ **The football field…**_

Clyde was dueling his opponent. It was just some random kid from school who challenged him and Clyde accepted. The duel would be over in one turn considering his hand. It was now Clyde's turn.

"I activate Catalyst Field. This allows me to summon a level 5 or higher Gemini monster without tributing" Clyde explained. "I summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" Clyde declared.

Clyde summoned a black dragon with red eyes and red wings, its body surrounded by flames. ( **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000** )

"Catalyst Field then allows me to normal summon Black Flare Dragon in addition to my normal summon" Clyde said, Black Flare Dragon now becoming a Gemini monster. "Now I use Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to attack you directly" Clyde commanded. His dragon lit its mouth up with fire and shot a fire beam at Clyde's opponent.

Kid: **8000 – 2400 = 5600 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 35)**

"Black Flare Dragon's Gemini effect activates. At the end of damage step, if it does battle damage, you take damage equal to its original attack points" Clyde added.

Kid: **5600 – 2400 = 3200 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 35)**

"I banish Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon in order to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Clyde declared, summoning a dark black, red and chrome version of Red-Eyes.

( **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon lvl.10 ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400** )

"I activate Darkness Metal Dragon's special ability in order to special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand" Clyde summoned a black dragon with glowing red eyes.

( **Red-Eyes Black Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000** )

"And now I'll end this duel by using two Inferno Fire Blasts" Clyde said. Red-Eyes charged up a giant orb twice the size of its body and shot it at Clyde's opponent, dealing them 4800 points of damage.

Kid: **0 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 35)**

 **Winner:** Clyde

The kid that Clyde was dueling stood up, scoffed, and then walked away. Most likely to challenge someone else.

"Nice play, Clyde" Lincoln said from behind, walking up to his friend.

"Thanks, Lincoln" Clyde replied with a smile. He then noticed the woman that was accompanying him. "What's your mom doing here?" Clyde asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's come to watch us duel" Lincoln informed him. "So, how about it? A friendly duel between you and me? Our last duel didn't really count for personal reasons" Lincoln said.

"Sure, I enough in me for another duel today" Clyde shrugged in agreement.

"Ok, you two start your duel. I'll be over by the bleachers watching" Rita said while heading to the bleachers to get a good view of the upcoming duel.

Both boys had their duel disks ready and put on their duel gazers. Rita put on a duel gazer of her own, hers being hot pink in color.

 **Computer Voice: Augmented reality visual link established.**

"Let's duel!" both boys shouted in unison.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

Clyde: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go first" Lincoln said. "I set a monster face down, and then I set a card and end my turn" Lincoln said, ending his first turn.

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 35)**

"My turn then" Clyde said as he drew his first card. "I summon Red-Eyes B. Chick" Clyde summoned a black baby dragon with red eyes.

( **Red-Eyes B. Chick lvl.1 ATK: 800/DEF: 500** )

"I activate Black Chick's special ability. By sending it to the graveyard, I'm allowed to summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon from my hand" Clyde declared.

The baby dragon was engulfed in red flames. When the flames dissipated, out came a fully grown black dragon with glowing red eyes. ( **Red-Eyes B. Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000** )

"Next I use the spell card Advanced Ritual Art" a circle with a symbol in it appeared next to Red-Eyes. "By sending normal monsters from my deck to the grave, it allows me to ritual summon" Clyde sent two cards to his grave.

"Black dragon with red eyes, inherit the draconic power of the flaming guardian and become a new being! I ritual summon!" the symbol flickered a red light twice. "Come forth, Level 8, Lord of the Red!"

A red beam of light shot out of the symbol. A pair of black wings shout of the light, and then a dragon head. When the light vanished, out came a demonic black dragon. ( **Lord of the Red lvl.8 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100** )

" _Knowing Lincoln, he probably has Ryko set so that when it gets destroyed, he'll destroy Lord of the Red as a counter. So I'll just do this instead…"_ Clyde began in his head. "I'm activating the spell card Inferno Fire Blast. When there's a Red-Eyes B. Dragon on my side of the field, it deals 2400 point of damage to your life points!"

Red-Eyes charged a black and red ball of energy in its mouth. Once fully charged, the dragon fired it at the white haired boy. Lincoln crossed his arms in front of his face to shield himself from the attack.

Lincoln: **8000 – 2400 = 5600 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 35)**

"Nice move, Clyde" Lincoln said with a smirk as his life points lowered, smoke coming off of his clothes.

"Thanks. I end my turn" Clyde declared.

Clyde: **8000 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 32)**

"Lincoln, are you ok sweetheart?" Rita asked, showing concern for her son.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lincoln gave her a reassuring smile. "I draw!" Lincoln drew his next card. "I activate Charge of the Light Brigade. I send three cards from my deck to the grave and add a Lightsworn monster that's level 4 or below to my hand"

Lincoln sent the top 3 cards of his deck to the grave which allowed him to add a monster to his hand.

"Next I activate Solar Recharge. By discarding Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden from my hand, I can add two cards to my hand from my deck, and then send the top two cards of my deck to the grave" Lincoln sent the monster card to his grave and then drew two cards. He then performed the other effect and sent the top two cards of his deck to the grave.

"I special summon two Lightsworn Beasts. Since they were sent from the deck to the grave, I can special summon them to the field" Lincoln declared as two wolf-men with battle claws and staves appeared beside each other.

( **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 300** )

( **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 300** )

"Next I overlay both of my level 4 Lightsworn Beasts. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!" both monsters changed into golden wisps of light and went into a portal. "Maiden of a pure heart, come forth and blow away the darkness. I Xyz summon! Go Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn!"

Out the portal came a red haired woman with an owl resting on her shoulder and staff in her right hand, two golden overlay units surrounding her body.

( **Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn Rank: 4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 800** )

"I activate Minerva's special ability. By using on overlay unit, I send the top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard" Minerva absorbed one of her overlay units into her necklace, causing Lincoln to send three cards to the grave. "And since two of those cards were Lightsworns, I get draw a card for each" Lincoln drew two cards.

"You just triggered Lord of the Red's special ability" Clyde interjected. "When a card or effect is activated, I can destroy one monster on the field. And I choose to destroy your exalted Lightsworn!" Clyde pointed at the Xyz monster.

Lord of the Red released a red mist that drew near Minerva. When it reached the Exalted Lightsworn, she began to melt, and then exploded. Lincoln, however, anticipated this and smirked.

"Now _you_ activated _my_ monster's special ability. Whenever Minerva's destroyed, I send the top 3 cards of my deck to the grave and if any of them are Lightsworns, I get to destroy that many cards on the field" Lincoln milled the top three cards of his deck.

"Since only one of my Lightsworns were milled, I choose to destroy your Lord of the Red!" Lincoln pointed at the ritual monster. An orb of golden light appeared and fired through the dragon's chest, causing its destruction.

"Ooh, nice move, sweetie!" Rita complimented as she wrote down what was happening in her notepad.

"Now I flip summon Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue!" Lincoln flipped his face down monster over in defense position, revealing the cat with lightning ears, lighting out a cute meow as she appeared.

( **Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue lvl.2 ATK: 100/DEF: 100** )

"Aww, that's adorable!" Rita gushed, her eyes dilating at the cuteness of the little kitten.

"Hey Lincoln" Rinyan greeted her white haired friend, looking over shoulder with a wink. Lincoln replied with a wink of his own, him being the only one that could hear her.

"When this little kitty's flipped summoned, she allows me to shuffle a Lightsworn monster from my grave back into my deck and draw one card" Lincoln looked through his grave and chose a monster and shuffled it back into his deck. Lincoln then drew a card. "Next I summon Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter to the field!"

Appearing next to RInyan was an all-white wolf with armor on its shoulders, hind-legs and back. ( **Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter lvl.2 ATK: 200/DEF: 100** )

Seeing the wolf beside her, Rinyan let out a light gasp, her pupils widening as light blush burned across her cheeks. She could practically feel her heart pounding in her chest. It was like one of those moments in anime where one of the characters sees their crush in a glittery background.

"R-Ryko…" Rinyan muttered his name under her breath.

"Hm?" Lincoln tilted his head at the sight of Rinyan. It didn't take a genius to see what was going on with his cat friend. " _Looks like Rinyan has a crush on Ryko"_ Lincoln thought with a sly smirk.

"I activate my trap, Glorious Illusion in order to bring back Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden from my grave" a short-haired girl with red hair, carrying an owl appeared on the field.

( **Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden lvl.3 ATK: 800/DEF: 200** )

"Now Minerva's going to give Rinyan and Ryko a little tune-up" Lincoln began as Minerva flew into the air, followed by the level two monsters.

Rinyan and Ryko both transformed into pairs of stars while Minerva turned into three rings. A green beam of light then shined down upon the field.

"Oh leader of the Lightsworns and rider of the dragon of Light, descend now and cast judgment upon my foes! I synchro summon! Level 7, Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn!"

The green light disappeared and out of it came an angel clad in golden armor with golden metallic wings on his back. ( **Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn lvl.7 ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000** )

"I activate Michael's special ability. By paying 1000 Life points, I can banish one card on the field" Lincoln began.

Lincoln: **5600 – 1000 = 4600 LP (Hand: 7) (Deck: 18)**

"Now Michael, banish Clyde's Red-Eyes B. Dragon!" Michael pointed his sword at the black dragon and fired a green beam, causing it to be sent to the banished zone. "And since your wide open, Michael will attack you directly!"

Michael leapt into the air and performed a flip, striking Clyde down the chest, causing him to release a small yelp. This in turn also caused the boy to take 2600 points of damage.

Clyde: **8000 – 2600 = 5400 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 32)**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn" Lincoln declared, placing two cards in his back row. Due to his Lightsworn monster's effect, he sent the top 3 cards of his deck to the grave.

Meanwhile Rita was writing down everything that was currently happening in the duel: from Clyde summoning his Red-Eyes B. Chick, to Lincoln using his Arch-Lightsworn and dealing his opponent major damage. This was going to make an interesting chapter for her novel.

" _Amazing. I've watched some of Lincoln's duels before, but this one has got to be one of his more interesting ones. Pop-Pop's taught you well, Lincoln_ " Rita thought to herself, gazing at her son with a proud smile.

Lincoln: **4600 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 15)**

"Well played, Lincoln. But now it's my turn" Clyde said as he drew his next card. "I activate the trap card Red-Eyes Spirit" Clyde revealed his face down card. "With this card, I bring back my Red-Eyes B. Dragon form the grave!" Clyde declared, resurrecting his black dragon.

( **Red-Eyes B. Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000** )

"I activate Foolish Burial, which allows me to send a monster card from my deck to the graveyard" Clyde explained, performing the action on the card. "And since I have three dark type monsters in my grave, I'm allowed to special summon Dark Armed Dragon!"

Next to Clyde's Red-Eyes was a dark dragon clad in black armor with metallic drills, spikes and blades sticking out all over its body, its eyes glowing a blood red.

( **Dark Armed Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000** )

" _Huh, it's been a while since he's used that card_ " Lincoln commented in his head, a smirk appearing across his face.

"Now I activate Dark Armed Dragon's special ability. I banish Blackland Fire Dragon from my grave in order to destroy your Arch-Lightsworn!" Clyde declared.

Dark Armed Dragon's eyes glowed, and then released a blast of blood red flames. Michael screamed as he was engulfed in flames and then exploded. Lincoln, however, was unaffected by the destruction of his monster. Rita had noticed the expression on her son's face.

" _Usually when that monster's destroyed, Lincoln uses it to return the monsters in his grave back into his deck and regain his life points. But he hasn't this time. Just what're you up to, Lincoln?_ " Rita asked in her head, seeing the smirk across Lincoln's face.

"Now I overlay my level 7 Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Dark Armed Dragon. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!" Clyde said as his two dragons changed into purple wisps and entered the portal which then exploded.

"Oh, black dragon with eyes of red, release the potential you hide within and engulf the enemy in your flame!" Clyde chanted. "I Xyz summon! Rank 7, Red-Eyes Flare Metal dragon!"

Out of the portal appeared a dragon made of black metal. The under-skin of its wing being dark red, along with its eyes that glowed the same color. This dragon also had a fiery aura and two purple overlay units surrounding its body.

( **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon Rank: 7 ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400** )

"I activate Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's special ability! I use one of its overlay units to bring back Red-Eyes B. Dragon from the grave" Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon devoured one of its overlay units, which allowed Clyde to bring back Red-Eyes B. Dragon.

( **Red-Eyes B. Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000** )

"Now, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon attack directly with Flare Fire Blast!" Clyde commanded as his Xyz monster.

The Xyz dragon's mouth filled with black and orange flames. Once fully charged, Flare Metal Dragon fired a powerful black and orange beam at Lincoln. Lincoln crossed his arms to cover his face as the flames hit him, dealing 2800 points of damage to his life points.

Lincoln: **4600 – 2800 = 1800 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 15)**

"Hmph!" Lincoln chuckled.

"Now, Red-Eyes B. Dragon, attack Lincoln directly with Inferno Fire Blast!" Clyde commanded his other dragon.

Red-Eyes charged a ball of red energy in its mouth and fired at Lincoln. The white haired boy smirked as he was engulfed in the energy. The ball of energy then exploded and turned into a puff of smoke. Rita covered her mouth as she released a light gasp.

"Whoa… I think that's the first time I've ever beaten Lincoln" Clyde tilted his head, somewhat taken back in surprise.

"Yeah, you beat me buddy…" Lincoln said. Clyde smiled to himself. "Or at least that's what I would say… If you had beaten me, of course"

The smoke had cleared to reveal Lincoln still standing, still having that same smirk across his face as if nothing had happened at all. This allowed Rita to exhale sigh of relief.

"But how?" Clyde asked.

"Easy. Before Red-Eyes attack hit, I activated the trap Quaking Mirror Force, which prevented your attack from going through and puts your monsters into face down defense position" Lincoln explained.

Clyde's dragons were then placed face down into defense position. "Nice move. But you still take 500 points of damage for using a card effect due to Flare Metal Dragon's effect" Clyde pointed out.

Lincoln: **1800 – 500 = 1300 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 15)**

"Worth it" Lincoln shrugged his shoulders.

"I end my turn" Clyde declared.

Clyde: **5400 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 30)**

"This duel has been fun, Clyde…" Lincoln began, drawing a card from his deck. "But this turn is where it ends" Lincoln gave a determined look. "I activate the trap card Glorious Illusion. I use this card to bring back Jain, Lightsworn Paladin!" Lincoln declared, bringing back a white haired female clad in armor.

( **Jain, Lightsworn Paladin lvl.4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200** )

"But she won't be staying for very long because I activate the spell card Double Summon, which allows me to normal summon twice this turn" Lincoln said. "I tribute Jain in order to bring out Celestia, Lightsworn Angel"

Jain soon vanished in golden beam of light and in her place stood a blue haired angel wielding a staff.

( **Celestia, Lightsworn Angel lvl.5 ATK: 2300/DEF: 200** )

"Now by sending four cards from my deck to the grave, Celestia destroys the two cards in your front row" Lincoln explained.

Celestia held up her staff and shined a bright golden light that burned away Clyde's two face-down cards.

"Next, I tribute my Lightsworn Angel in order to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon!" Lincoln said.

Like Jain, Celestia vanished in a golden beam of light and in her place stood a dragon with a blonde mane and tail and a horn sticking out of its forehead.

( **Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon lvl.6 ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600** )

"When Lightsworn Dragon's on the field, it gains 300 attack and defense points for every Lightsworn monster in my graveyard" Lincoln explained.

( **Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon lvl.6 ATK: 6500/DEF: 6100** )

" _So that's why he didn't use Michael's effect earlier. He needed as many Lightsworns in his grave as possible in order to increase the power of his dragon. Nice move, Lincoln_ " Rita thought as she wrote down her son's moves in her notebook.

"Now, Lightsworn Dragon, attack Clyde directly with _Piercing_ _Light_!" Lincoln commanded his dragon.

Gragonith charged his horn up with energy, and then fired a blue beam with golden rings surrounding it. The beam then hit Clyde full force, sending him flying as the damage dropped his life points down to 0.

Clyde: **0 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 30)**

Lincoln: **1300 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 11)**

 **Winner:** Lincoln

"So, how was that?" Clyde asked, sitting up as Lincoln approached him.

"Better the duel we had last time, that's for sure" Lincoln replied with a smile as he helped Clyde up. "What'd you think, Mom? Was this good enough to be a chapter in your novel?" Lincoln turned to his mother who walked up to him.

"No…" Rita shook her head which made Lincoln give a disappointed look. "It was even better! Thank you, Lincoln" Rita bent down with smile, planting a kiss upon her son's cheek.

"Heh heh. No problem, you know I love a good duel" Lincoln blushed, sheepishly rubbing the back his head.

Lincoln was happy to make his mom happy. Not only was this a great duel, it would also make a great chapter for his mother's novel about him. A great duel indeed.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

An hour had passed since Lincoln's duel with Clyde. The white haired Lightsworn duelist was sitting on the couch watching a rerun of _Regular Show_ with his duel spirit, Rinyan lying in his lap.

"That duel you had with Clyde today was pretty fun" Rinyan commented as Lincoln scratched her backside.

"It sure was. Especially that part with you and Ryko" Lincoln said with a devious smirk, causing the cat spirit to blush.

"Oh, you mean the part where we synchro summoned Michael? Yeah, that was pretty cool" Rinyan said, trying to hide her blush.

"No, I mean that little moment you had with Ryko _before_ I summoned Michael. I saw the way you were looking at him" Lincoln teased, making the cat spirit's eyes dart left and right repeatedly.

"Oh, that? I-I was just…"

"Hey Lincoln" Lucy appeared beside her brother, causing him to jump slightly, which was a perfect opportunity for the Lightsworn Rogue to teleport away.

Lincoln exhaled a quick breath as he held his chest. "Hey Lucy, what's up?" he asked his spooky little sister.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier, about how should show my eyes more? Well, I thought I'd change my appearance a bit. What do you think?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln tilted his head as he got a good look of his sister's new appearance. She now wore a short black dress over a white t-shirt, a belt wrapped around her waist. She also wore black boots that stopped at her knees.

As for the appearance on her face, she had her hair tied into a ponytail similar to Lynn's and she had the left part of her bangs parted to the side to reveal one of her blue eyes, her eyelids now having black eyeshadow on them. To Lincoln, this was definitely a good look for his little sister.

"You look nice, Lucy. I love it" Lincoln told her with a proud smile.

"I don't why, but when I woke up you said my eyes were beautiful… I couldn't help but change my look. It's as if I were reborn. Thanks, big brother" Lucy leaned in and kissed her brother's cheek before wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling his chest.

"Anytime, my little vampire" Lincoln hugged her back, resting his head on top of hers.

The two Loud siblings remind like that for a few more minutes before pulling away, both deciding to watch TV together. Lincoln had a duel with his best friend, spent the day with his mother and now he was spending quality time with one of his younger sisters. All and all, it was a great day.

* * *

 **Ok, Chapter 6 done! I'd like to thank my friend Omega Ultra for helping me the plays during the duel and for helping me with some of the scenes. Thanks, dude!**

 **To my other friend Krusa1, I have good news and bad news. The good news is I've read your idea for "Legacy of the Duelist" and I've got to say it sounds promising and that it has tons of potential. The bad news is since you don't have a fanfiction account we won't be able to work on such an interesting story... that and I'm currently working on "Duel House". On the upside though, if you have an ideas for future duels for this story then I might take them in consideration (just remember which characters are duelists in this story and that not all of your suggestions will become chapters). If you do make a fanfiction account then send me a private message and could probably work on your "Legacy of the Duelist" story together if you're up for it.**

 **As for the rest of you, remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow and if any ideas for a future duel just say it in a review and I'll think about it.**

 **That's all for now. See you all in Chapter 7!**


	7. Raidraptor Rebels vs Blackwing Terrors

**Hey guys and fellow duelists, welcome to Chapter 7 of** _ **Duel House**_ **. Let's see who are our two lucky duelists today, shall we?**

* * *

It's a beautiful day outside, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, and on days like this, Bobby can be seen running to the Loud House! Ringing the door bell, Bobby was greeted immediately by his girlfriend, Lori.

"Hey Bobby!" Lori threw her arms around her boyfriend.

"Hey babe" Bobby hugged her back.

Lori pulled away and smiled. "You didn't tell me you were coming over!"

"Y-Yeah… about that. I'm not really here to see you, Lori" Bobby admitted, nervously rubbing the back of his head. This made Lori looking at him with confusion.

"Uhh, why not?" she tilted her head.

"Hey Bobby" both teenagers looked up to see Lincoln walking down the stairs. "You ready for our duel?" Lincoln asked, activating his duel disk.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?!" Lori shouts in irritation.

"Isn't obvious, babe? Lincoln and I agreed to have a duel today. Just us bros! Right, bro?" Bobby looked at Lincoln.

"You know it, bro!" Lincoln replied, the two of them doing their special handshake.

Lori groaned in annoyance "Not this again!"

"Don't worry, Lori, this won't be like last time" Lincoln patted his sister's back reassuringly

"How do you know that?" Lori raised an eyebrow.

"Bobby and I agreed to hang out at least two times a week on Thursday and Saturday, and then the rest of the week he gets to spend time with you" Lincoln told her.

"It's true, we did agree on that" Bobby added. Lori looked at them skeptically.

"Ugh, fine!" she rolled her eyes, storming up the stairs in a huff.

"But babe! We can hangout afterwards!" Bobby spoke up.

"Ugh" Lori looks away

"C'mon, Babe, don't be like that" Bobby throws his arms out begging. Lori turns and stares at the young man with judgmental eyes.

"How about if we only have one duel?" Bobby offered, holding up his index finger.

Lori sighed in annoyance. "Fine. But I'm coming with you"

"That cool with you, Lincoln?" Bobby looked at the young boy.

"Sure" Lincoln gave an accepting shrug. Bobby looked back at Lori with a smile which Lori rolled her eyes at.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Rec Center…**_

"So this is where you guys come to duel?" Lori asked as they walked into the duel arena section of the rec center.

"Yeah, Bobby told me about it after one of your dates" Lincoln replied. "You ready to do this, Bobby?" Lincoln activated his duel disk.

"You know it. Bring it on, little Loud" Bobby replied while activating his own duel disk in response.

"Let's duel!" both boys shouted simultaneously.

While the boys were starting their duel, Lori was standing on the sidelines watching with an irritated scowl. Personally, she had never really seen the appeal in this. To her it was just some silly kid's card game. She knew Ronnie Anne played this game so it wasn't just for boys like her brother and her boyfriend. Still, Lori let out a sigh.

" _Just be patient, Lori. Lincoln can have his little duel, and then you can have your boo-boo bear all to yourself_ " Lori told herself in head. " _And it's only twice a week. You can handle that, right?_ " she added…

* * *

 _ **3 weeks later…**_

Three weeks had come and gone, each with having two days of Lincoln and Bobby having a little bro time by having duels. Lori though, was having a different experience. While the boys were having fun, Lori herself was getting rather annoyed. She was ok with this at first, but lately her jealousy was getting the better of her.

" _Ok, so I guess I can't handle this…_ " Lori said to herself in her head. " _And today's Saturday, so eventually Bobby'll—"_

*Ding-Dong* the doorbell rang, cutting Lori from her thoughts.

"Right on cue" Lori said with a roll of her eyes.

"It's Bobby, I'll get it" Lincoln said as he ran towards the front door. However, he was soon stopped by Lori.

"No, I'll get it" Lori told her brother. Lori opened the door to be greeted once again by Bobby.

"Hey Babe, is Lincoln here? Today's our second duel day of the week!" Bobby said, activating his duel disk.

"I'm right here" Lincoln said, walking up next to Lori. "Let's—"

"Actually, boo-boo bear, Linky won't be able to duel you today. He's agreed to help with something today" Lori said, cutting Lincoln off midsentence.

"He/I did?" both boys asked simultaneously with confused expressions.

"Yes. Sorry, Bobby" Lori said.

She then wrapped her arms around Bobby's waist in a hug and gazed up into his eyes, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Please understand" Lori said, looking up at him with huge puppy-dog eyes.

The warm feeling Bobby was getting from Lori's chest combined with the cute look he was giving her was enough to make him melt. He couldn't help but give in.

"It's cool, babe, I understand" Bobby said with a reassuring smile.

Lori leaned in and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before walking back inside and closing the door. She turned around to face her brother, who in turn was giving her an annoyed expression.

"What the hell was that about?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I just wanted to spend the day with you, Linky" Lori said in a fake affection at tone while pinching his cheek.

"Alright, what do you want?" Lincoln asked with skeptical glare.

"What do you mean" Lori gave a confused look.

"You and Lola only ever call me Linky if you want something" Lincoln told her.

"What about Leni? She calls you Linky" Lori replied.

"Yeah, but with Leni it feels natural and affectionate. I can expect _her_ to call me that. Now what is it that you want?" Lincoln crossed his arms.

Lori inhaled deeply through her nose, and then let out a sigh. "I want you to… teach me how to duel" she begrudgingly admitted, while nervously rubbing her arm.

"Ha! Fat chance" Lincoln rolled his eyes. Lori sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Lincoln, I want to learn how to duel so can be closer to Bobby" Lori began. "And wouldn't be nice if you and I had something in common for once instead of being at each other's throats all the time?" she added.

"I guess you do have a point" Lincoln looked off to the side. "I'm still not teaching you though" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, please!" Lori got on her knees with her hands together. "As your sister, I'm begging you to help me. I don't want to lose my boyfriend" she begged.

"Lori, you're not going to lose Bobby just because-…" Lincoln cut his sentence short upon seeing Lori's face. She was giving him the puppy-dog eyes with tears with tears threatening to come out the corners. Aw, damn it. "Ugh! Fine, I'll teach you. Damn puppy-dog eyes get me every time" Lincoln muttered that last part under his breath.

"Thanks, Lincoln" Lori quickly pulled it together and hugged her brother.

"But I have a few conditions" Lori looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "One, no complaining about the training. Two, no going all lovey-dovey about Bobby during said training. And three, once this over, you are never allowed to call me twerp again" Lincoln listed off his conditions.

"How about I can still call you twerp and I give you 20 bucks?" Lori offered, renegotiating that last condition with her taking out the money.

"Deal" Lincoln took the money from his sister and put it in his pocket.

"Anything else?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, at some point I want a tag team duel. You and Bobby and me and Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said.

"Ooh, a couple's tag team duel, I like it. Sure" Lori extended her hand which Lincoln shook, further sealing the deal.

"So, what kind of deck do you want to run?" Lincoln asked his eldest sister.

"Hmm…" Lori rubbed her chin. "Oh! How about a deck based around this?" Lori pulled out a monster card from her pocket. The image was of a metallic bird flying through the sky.

"Oh, so you want to run Raidraptors, huh? Not a bad choice" Lincoln smiled.

"So when does training start?" Lori asked.

"First we've got to go to the mall to-…"

"The mall?" Leni ran downstairs the moment she heard those words, cutting Lincoln off midsentence. "I want to come. I'll clear my schedule" Leni smiled, taking out her phone.

"Sorry, Leni, we're only going to get a few things" Lori told her.

"Aww" Leni looked down in disappointment. "So what's the occasion?" Leni asked, instantly cheering back up.

"We're going to buy Lori a deck and duel disk. She's going to become a duelist" Lincoln told her.

"You mean like you, Lucy, and the twins?" Leni asked, smiling.

"That's right. Now come on, Lincoln. We've got a deck for me to pick out" Lori said as her and Lincoln walked out the front door.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Mall…**_

"So this is where you guys get your cards and stuff?" Lori asked, looking around as she and Lincoln entered the card shop.

"Uh, yeah. I come here every time we go to the mall, how have you not noticed?" Lincoln looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I usually don't pay attention to you. I literally have better things to do when we come here" Lori said nonchalantly, Lincoln giving her an annoyed look.

"Anyway…" Lincoln began, choosing to ignore her comment. "If you're going to be a duelist then you're going to need your own deck and a duel disk" he told her.

On the wall the next to them were an assortment of decks and below them were bins of duel disks. Lori looked and saw box that had a metallic bird with the words "Ravaging Rebellion" labeled at the bottom. She figured these were the Raidraptor cards her brother was talking about. Lori then searched through the bin for a duel disk to which she found one suited to her, one in a light shade of blue. Cerulean, to be exact.

"Will these do?" Lori asked, showing Lincoln the objects in her hands.

"Perfect" Lincoln smiled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lincoln Loud. How's my favorite customer?" The cashier greeted the white haired boy as he and Lori walked up to the counter.

"Hey Reggie, I'm doing well" Lincoln said

"Who's this?" Reggie asked, noticing the blonde haired young woman beside him.

"This is my oldest sister, Lori" Lincoln introduced his sister to his friend. Lori gave a nervous smile and waved.

"Lori? Isn't she the one that you said was a total-"

"Yes, Reggie, _that_ sister" Lincoln quickly cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "She's going to be a duelist" he added.

"Another Loud sister becoming a duelist? Wow, first the spooky Goth, and then the twins and now the oldest. Who's next, the baby?" Reggie jokingly asked.

"Heh, that'd be interesting to see" Lincoln smirked.

"Look, why don't you just skip the talking and give me the deck?" Lori interrupted, growing impatient.

"Someone's in a rush…" Lincoln commented. "But, yes, we'd like to buy these" he said to Reggie.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"Ok Lori, you've got your deck and your duel disk. Now all you've got to do is learn how to use them" Lincoln said as he and Lori entered the backyard.

"So, what, are you going to quiz me or something?" Lori raised an eyebrow.

"You could say that..." Lincoln said, equipping his duel gazer and activating his duel disk. "We're going to have a duel" he told her.

"Is that how you taught Lana and Lucy?" Lori asked, doing the same actions as her brother.

"I believe in learning through experience" Lincoln smirked.

* * *

 **Computer Voice: Augmented reality visual link established.**

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 55)**

Lori: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

"Ok Lori, it's time to d-"

"I draw!" Lori cuts him off "I play Raidraptor- Skull Eagle and place one card face down!" Lori summoned a purple and white colored metallic eagle and put a card in her spell/trap card zone.

( **Raidraptor- Skull Eagle lvl.3 ATK: 1000/DEF: 500** )

"Lori, you're not supposed to-"

Lori stares at him. "Your move, twerp"

Lori: **8000 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 34)**

Lincoln sighed. "I draw!" Lincoln drew his first card. " _Since you're new to this, I'll let the mistake you made of drawing on the first turn slide_ " Lincoln said in his head. He then looked at the cards in his hand. " _But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you…_ " he added mentally.

"First, I'll start my turn by activating the spell card That Grass Looks Greener" Lincoln played a card in his spell/trap card zone. "If I have more cards in my deck than you then this card allows me to mill until we have the same amount" Lincoln sent 20 cards from his deck to the grave.

"And since Felis, Lightsworn Archer was milled due to Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden's effect of being sent to the grave, I can special summon her to the field" Lincoln add as a human/cat hybrid appeared on the field.

( **Felis, Lightsworn Archer lvl.4 ATK: 1100/DEF: 2000** )

"But Felis won't be staying for long because I'm activating her special ability. I tribute my Lightsworn Archer in order to destroy your Skull Eagle!" Lincoln pointed at Lori's only monster. Felis turned into light that took the shape of a cat that shot itself inside of Lori's Eagle, causing it to explode. "Looks like your bird's been grounded" Lincoln quipped as the dust cleared.

"Not bad, Lincoln" Lori commented.

"Next, I activate Solar Recharge. By discarding one Lightsworn monster, I can draw two cards from deck and add them to my hand. Then I must mill two cards to the graveyard" Lincoln explained. "And I repeat this process by activating another Solar Recharge"

Lincoln did the same thing, discarding a Lightworn monster from his hand, drawing two cards, and then milling two cards.

"And once again…" Lincoln activated a third Solar Recharge, repeating the process for the third time. "Next I activate Charge of the Light Brigade. By milling 3 cards from my deck I can I add a level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster from my deck to my hand" Lincoln added a monster to his hand after milling.

"Since they were milled from my deck, I can now special summon 3 Wulf, Lightsworn Beasts from my graveyard" 3 wolf-men clad in armor appeared on Lincoln's field.

( **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 300** )

( **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 300** )

( **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 300** )

"But I'm not done yet. Next I'll overlay two of my level 4 Lightsworn Beasts. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!" Lincoln declared as his two monsters changed into wisps and entered a portal that soon exploded. "Maiden of a pure heart, come forth and blow away the darkness. I Xyz summon! Go Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn!"

Out of the portal came a red haired woman wielding a staff in one hand and holding an owl on the other. ( **Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn Rank: 4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 800** )

"I activate Minerva's special ability. By using one overlay unit, I mill 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard and if any are Lightsworn monsters, I can draw a card for each one" Lincoln sent top 3 cards of his deck to the grave. He then drew 3 cards due to milling the same number of Lightsworn monsters. "I tribute my Lightsworn Beast in order to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon"

Wulf vanished in a flash of light and in its place stood a white dragon clad in armor with a golden mane, and glowing horn protruding from its forehead. ( **Gragonith, Lightsworn lvl.6 ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600** )

"Now my dragon gains 300 attack and defense points for every Lightsworn monster in my graveyard with a different name" Lincoln declared as his dragon's attack and defense points increased by 6000.

( **Gragonith, Lightsworn lvl.6 ATK: 8000/DEF: 7600** )

"Oh, crap…" Lori's eyes widened in shock as Lincoln's dragon roared with power.

"Gragonith, wipe out Lori's life points with _Piercing Light_!" Lincoln commanded as his dragon charged its horn up with energy. It then shot a beam of energy at Lori, sending her flying as well as wiping out her life points.

Lori: **8000 – 8000= 0 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 8) (Deck: 13)**

 **Winner:** Lincoln

"I can't believe you beat in one turn" Lori said with disbelief, lying on the ground as her brother approached her.

"Well, to be fair-"

"We're going again" Lori told him as she stood up.

"Seriously?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Lori replied, activating her duel disk again. "Get your game on, twerp"

* * *

 _ **The following week…**_

Several days had passed Lori's test as duelist. It was now Thursday, meaning it was the day for Bobby to come over and have his first duel of the week with Lincoln. However, things were going to be going a little differently today.

*Ding-Dong* Bobby rang the doorbell, Ronnie Anne standing next to him. The door then flung open to reveal Lincoln.

"Hey Bobby, hey Ronnie Anne" Lincoln greeted the older boy and his sister.

"Hey bro, ready for our first duel of the week?" Bobby asked, holding out his duel disk. "Hope you don't mind, I brought Ronnie Anne along"

"Not at all. Hey, is it ok if Lori tags along as well?" Lincoln pointed his thumb over his shoulder at his eldest sister, who was standing behind him.

"Sure, the more the merrier. It'll be nice to have our girlfriends cheer us on" Bobby said with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Rec Center…**_

"Ok, Lincoln, ready for our duel?" Bobby asked his young friend, putting on his duel gazer and activating his duel disk.

"Actually, Bobby, I'm going to be your opponent today" Lincoln said, his arms behind his back.

"Huh?" both Santiago siblings looked at him with confusion.

"What're you talking about, Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's talking about someone else being your opponent" Lori looked at Bobby, stepping forward. "Someone like me" she smiled, equipping her duel gazer.

"Babe?" Bobby tilted his head.

"So, how about it, boo-boo bear? You up to duel your girlfriend?" Lori asked with a determined yet somehow flirtatious tone in her voice as she activated her duel disk.

The younger siblings of the elder couple turned their attention to the Santiago boy. Bobby stared at his girlfriend for a few seconds. A smirk then appeared across his face.

"Bring it on, babe!" Bobby said, activating his duel disk as well.

"Cool, Ronnie and I will be watching from the side" Lincoln said as he and Ronnie Anne stepped back far enough to let their elder siblings start their duel. They then put on their duel gazers.

 **Computer Voice: Augmented reality visual link established.**

Bobby: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

Lori: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

"Let's duel!" the couple shouted in unison.

"Ladies first" Bobby insisted.

"Aw, what a gentleman" Lori placed a hand on her cheek, smiling before giving a serious look. "First, I'll start things off by summoning Raidraptor- Tribute Lanius" Lori summoned a blue and silver metallic bird.

( **Raidraptor- Tribute Lanius lvl.4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 400** )

"And since I have a Raidraptor monster on the field, I'm allowed to special summon Raidraptor- Fuzzy Lanius" Lori said, summoning purple and blue metallic bird.

( **Raidraptor- Fuzzy Lanius lvl.4 ATK: 500/DEF: 1500** )

"I now activate Tribute Lanius' ability. I send Raidraptor- Mimicry Lanius to the graveyard" Lori put the card from her deck to the grave. "And when Mimicry is sent the graveyard during my main phase, I can banish it and add a Raidraptor card to my hand" Lori added, banishing her Mimicry and adding another card to her hand. "Next I overlay my level 4 Fuzzy Lanius and Tribute Lanius. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!"

The two metallic birds turned into purple wisps and a portal. The portal soon exploded.

"Avian Hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your sharp eyes and grab glory with your sharp claws! I Xyz summon, rank 4! Raidraptor Force Strix!" Lori chanted summoning a gold and blue metallic owl with two purple overlay units surrounding it.

( **Raidraptor- Force Strix** **rank: 4 ATK: 100/DEF: 2000** )

" _Xyz summoning? Sounds like Lori knows what she's doing_ " Bobby thought to himself.

"I active Force Strix's special ability. By using one overlay unit, I can add Raidraptor- Vanishing Lanius to my hand" Lori explained as Force Strix absorbed one of its overlay units which allowed Lori to add a card from her deck. "I once again banish Fuzzy Lanius from my grave and add another Fuzzy Lanius to my hand" Lori added the monster to her hand after banishing one from her grave. "I set three cards face down and end my turn. Your move, Bobby" Lori said.

Lori: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 31)**

"My turn!" Bobby drew his first card. "I'll start my turn by summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear!" Bobby summoned another birdman with black wings holding a drill-like spear in its hand.

( **Blackwing- Bora the Spear lvl.4 ATK: 1700/DEF: 800** )

"Now I activate the spell card Black Whirlwind. Now that Bora the Spear has been summoned, this card allows me to add a Blackwing monster from my deck with less attack points to my hand" Bobby explained as he activated his spell card, adding a monster card to his hand.

"And since there's another Blackwing monster on the field, I'm allowed to special summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind!" Bobby declared as a blue anthropomorphic bird appeared next to Bora the Spear.

( **Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind lvl.3 ATK: 1300/DEF: 400** )

"I activate Gale the Whirlwind's special ability. It cuts you Force Strix's attack and defense points in half!" Gale the Whirlwind's eyes glowed, causing Force Strix's power to decrease.

( **Raidraptor- Force Strix** **rank: 4 ATK: 50/DEF: 1000** )

"I tune my level 4 Blackwing- Bora the Spear with my level 3 Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind" Bobby declared as Gale the Whirlwind turned into three rings and surrounded Bora the Spear, who turned into four stars. "Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Shower!" Bobby summoned a blue birdman wielding a lightning sword.

( **Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower lvl.7 ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000** )

"Time to say goodbye to your mechanical owl. I—"

"I activate the trap card Raidraptor- Readiness. When this card is activated my Raidraptors can't be destroyed by battle" Lori interrupted.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne slapped facepalmmed.

"I was going to say I use Raikiri's effect to destroy Force Strix" Bobby said, finishing his sentence.

"Oh…" Lori gave a disappointed look. Raikiri sent out a gust of wind that sliced up Force Strix and caused to blow up, Lori using her arms to shield herself from the aftershock.

"Looks like you wasted that trap card for nothing, babe" Bobby commented. "Now, Raikiri the Rain Shower, attack Lori directly!" he commanded his Synchro monster.

Lori yelp as Raikiri slashed her across the chest with his claws, causing her to lose a good chunk of her life points.

Lori: **8000 – 2600 = 5400 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 31)**

"I activate the Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force! Since you destroyed my Force Strix this turn, I'm allowed to bring it back from the graveyard" Lori explained as she activated one of the other cards in her back row, her mechanical owl now resurrected.

( **Raidraptor- Force Strix** **rank: 4 ATK: 100/DEF: 2000** )

"But Force Strix isn't going to be staying for very long because I rank it up into a monster that's one rank higher. I rebuild the overlay network with Raidraptor- Force Strix!" Lori proclaimed as Force Strix changed into a purple wisp that entered a portal which then exploded.

"Unseen bold falcon. Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! Go, rank up Xyz evolution! Come forth! Rank 5! RaidRaptor - Stranger Falcon!" Lori said as purple and golden mechanical bird appeared, a purple overlay unit surrounding it.

( **Raidraptor- Stranger Falcon rank: 5 ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000** )

"I set two cards face down and end my turn" Bobby declared, setting two cards in his back row.

Bobby: **8000 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 33)**

"I draw!" Lori drew her next card.

"So… Lori's a duelist now? Since when?" Ronnie Anne asked, turning to Lincoln.

"About a week. I wanted to tell you, but Lori wanted to keep it a secret until she was ready enough to duel Bobby" Lincoln shrugged.

"That makes sense. If I were dueling you, I'd want to be at my best too" Ronnie Anne commented.

"I activate Stranger Falcon's special ability. By using one overlay unit, it destroys Raikiri the Rain Shower" Lori said as Stranger Falcon absorbed one of its overlay units. It then shot lasers at its target, causing it to explode and be destroyed. "Not only that, but when your monster is destroyed by its effect, you take damage its original attack points" she added.

Stranger Falcon shot lasers at Bobby, causing him to lose 2600 life points.

Bobby: **8000 – 2600 = 5400 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 33)**

"You activated my spell card, Black Feather Illusion! Since you destroyed Raikiri the Rain Shower, I'm allowed to bring it back, but its effects are negated" Bobby explained, his synchro monster being resurrected soon after.

( **Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower lvl.7 ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000** )

"Not bad. But I have a spell card of my own, one that I think I'll use right now" Lori smirked. "I activate Rank-Up Magic Raid Force! This card ranks up Stranger Falcon into a Xyz monster that's one rank higher than itself" Lori explained as Stranger Falcon turned into a wisp and went into a portal which soon exploded.

"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Come forth! Rank 6! RaidRaptor- Revolution Falcon- Airraid!" Lori chanted, summoning a rather badass looking black mechanical falcon.

( **Raidraptor- Revolution Falcon- Airraid rank: 6 ATK: 2000/DEF: 3000** )

"I use Airraid's special ability to once again destroy Raikiri the Rain Shower" Airraid fired missiles that destroyed Raikiri for the second time. "And just as before, you take damage to Raikiri's original attack points" Lori explained. Airraid fired a second round of missiles in front of Bobby that dealt damage to his monster's attack points.

Bobby: **5400 – 2600 = 2800 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 33)**

"Not bad, babe. Not bad at all…" Bobby a smug smirk appearing across his face.

" _Why's he smiling? Surely he knows he's open to be attacked_ " Lori thought as she looked her boyfriend in the eyes. " _Then again, he also has that face down… so maybe he's waiting for me to attack. In that case, I should probably play it safe_ " she added. "I end my turn with a face down" Lori declared, placing a card in her back row.

"She's being cautious" Lincoln said.

"She probably knows Bobby has something up his sleeve" Ronnie added. " _He usually does_ " she thought.

Lori: **5400 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 30)**

"My turn" Bobby drew his next card. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw two more cards from my deck" Bobby explained, adding two more cards to his hand. "I summon the tuner monster, Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North" Bobby summoned a white bird with black trims.

( **Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North lvl.2 ATK: 1300/DEF: 0** )

"And since Blizzard the Far North was normal summoned, Black Whirlwind allows me to add a Blackwing monster with less attack points from my deck to my hand" Bobby said, adding a monster to his hand. "Speaking of Blackwings, because Blizzard the Far North's the only monster on my side of the field, I now special summon Blackwing- Gladius the Midnight Sun by its side" an anthropomorphic hawk clad in silver armor, wielding two swords appeared on the field.

( **Blackwing- Gladius the Midnight Sun lvl.3 ATK: 800/DEF: 1500** )

"Now Blizzard the Far North is going to give Gladius a little tune up. I tune my level 3 Gladius the Midnight Sun with my level 2 Blizzard the Far North!" Bobby declared as his monster transformed into rings and stars. "I synchro summon level 5, Assault Blackwing- Sohaya the Rain Storm!" a bird man in blue armor wielding a sword appeared.

( **Assault Blackwing- Sohaya the Rain Storm** **lvl.5 ATK: 1500/DEF: 2000** )

"I activate Sohaya's special ability. Since Sohaya was synchro summoned, it allows me to resurrect Raikiri the Rain Shower" Bobby explained as the level 7 birdman was brought back for the second time.

( **Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower lvl.7 ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000** )

"But these guys won't be around for very long, because I use my level 5 Sohaya the Rain Storm to tune my level 7 Raikiri the Rain Shower" the two synchro monster transformed into rings and stars. "I synchro summon level 12, Assault Blackwing- Onimaru the Divine Thunder!" Bobby shouted, now summoning a birdman in badass looking black armor with razor sharp metallic wings, an electric aura surrounding it.

( **Assault Blackwing- Onimaru the Divine Thunder lvl.12 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000** )

"Now, Onimaru the Divine Thunder, attack Revolution Falcon- Airraid with Thunder Javelin!" Bobby commaned his monster.

Onimaru charged his weapon with lightning and leapt high into the air. The birdman pulled his arm back and with a hard thrust, threw it weapon at the mechanical bird, piercing it through its chest.

"Oh, and since it was synchro summoned using synchro monsters, it 3000 attack points during the damage step" Bobby added.

( **Assault Blackwing- Onimaru the Divine Thunder lvl.12 ATK: 6000/DEF: 2000** )

The mechanical raptor exploded, causing Lori to take 4000 points of damage.

Lori: **5400 – 4000 = 1400 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 30)**

"Onimaru's attacks now return to normal" Bobby said as his monster slowly descended to the ground.

( **Assault Blackwing- Onimaru the Divine Thunder lvl.12 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000** )

"Damn! That's some power that synchro monster has got" Lincoln said, amazed at what he had just witnessed.

"I told you Bobby would have something up his sleeve. He usually does" Ronnie Anne shrugged, a smirk crossing her face.

"Heh, yeah, but Lori isn't down for the count just yet. Lori's nothing if not determined" Lincoln said, looking at his eldest sister.

"You just triggered Airrraid's special ability. Whenever it's destroyed, I can special summon Raidraptor- Revolution Falcon" Lori explained.

"Prideful falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! Come forth! Rank 6! Raidraptor- Revolution Falcon!" Lori chanted.

A black and silver mechanical raptor emerged where the previous one stood/floated, a purple overlay unit surrounding it.

( **Raidraptor- Revolution Falcon rank: 6 ATK: 2000/DEF: 3000** )

"Heh. I end my turn" Bobby declared.

Bobby: **2800 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 29)**

"Heh, I'll give you props Bobby." Lori forces herself to her feet.

"Oh? What do you have planned? Ranking up?" Bobby laughs, "I've got a card that holds the highest level possible!"

Lori raises her duel disk, "No need. I have what I need!"

Bobby's eyes go wide,"What are you talking about?!"

Suddenly, an overlay vortex opens up, before a column of fire bursts through, "When Airraid falcon is destroyed, I can use its ability!" She raises her arm to the sky, "Oh Prideful falcon, speed your wings dyed in the blood of heroes and ignite the path to revolution!" The the metal bird's wings a torched and temped through the fires, before Lori steels her gaze, "Come forth, rank 6, raid raptor Revolution falcon!"

Bobby looks in amazement for a moment, before laughing, "And here I thought you didn't have a backup plan."

Lori chuckles, "I use my falcon's effect! When it has a Raidraptor as an overlay unit, I can target one of your monsters and destroy it. I choose your Onimaru the Divine Thunder! And you take damage equal to half of its attack points!" She then points at the bird, which follows her command by flying up, "Go, Blitzing Bombardment!"

Bobby can only watch as Revolution Falcon flew up and opened its mechanical wings, unleashing a barrage of bombs upon Onimaru, destroying it in a cloud of dust and fire- with the blast engulfing Bobby as well.

Bobby: **2800 – 1500 = 1300 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 29)**

"Heh nice, but you're not-" bobby tries to continue.

"I told you Lori wasn't out of this duel just yet" Lincoln commented.

"Yeah, but something tells me Bobby has something planned" Ronnie Anne replied.

"Now, Revolution Falcon, attack Bobby directly with Revolutional Air Raid!" Lori commanded he mechanical beast as it flew into the air, and then charged at Bobby with a flaming blue aura.

However…

"I activate the trap card Cross Damage! When your monster attacks, we both take the same amount of damage" Bobby explained.

"Say what?!" Lori gave surprised look.

The trap card glowed with a white light. From out of it shot a red astral version of Revolution Falcon with a flaming, blood red aura. The two mechanical winged beasts crashed into each other, creating a ball of purple flames in midair. The ball of flames then exploded, sending the two teens flying to opposite ends as they both lost the rest of their life points.

Lori: **1400 – 2000 = 0 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 29)**

Bobby: **1300 – 2000 = 0 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 29)**

 **DRAW**

Both 11 year olds went their elder sibling's side and helped them up. The four kids then walked up to each other.

"Good game, babe. That was a fun duel" Bobby smiled at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Lori, not bad for your first duel" Lincoln chimed in.

"Never thought I'd see duel between Raidraptors and Blackwings" Ronnie Anne said. "I mean, those decks do run the same… more or less. You're actually pretty good with that deck" she added, looking at the blonde teen.

"Well, I had a good teacher" Lori said, affectionately ruffling Lincoln's hair. "But I have to confess… I thought I was going to lose you to this game, Boo-Boo Bear" she rubbed her arm nervously.

"What? That's crazy. You could never lose me, Babe" Bobby placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"I know that now" the two teens embraced each other in an understanding hug. After a moment they broke the hug. "You know, at first I thought this was just a dumb card game that you guys played. But after having my first duel, I have to say… It's actually kind of fun" Lori smiled.

"Heh, guess you were right. This IS something we can have in common with each other" Lincoln said.

"And the fun doesn't have to end there" Bobby spoke up. "How about another duel?" he offered, activating his duel disk once more.

Lori gave a determined smile and activated her duel disk as well. "Oh, it's on!"

* * *

 **Finally! Chapter 7 is officially complete. With Lori now being a duelist, this brings total of Loud sibling duelists to 5. Expect to see some duels with Lori in them.**

 **Oh, and clerk at the card store is not, repeat, NOT Shark from _Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal_.**

 **This was a chapter requested by my good friend Omega Ultra who is a big fan of the Raidraptors (hence why Lori's deck uses them). This chapter was made to repay him for all the times he's helped me with this story and the duels within it. Hope you enjoyed your requested chapter, buddy!**

 **Here's a cryptograph for this chapter and this chapter only. This will have nothing to do with the story itself:**

14-5-24-20 20-9-13-5 15-14 25-21-7-9-15-8 4-21-5-12 8-15-21-19-5: 12-15-18-9 12-15-21-4 18-1-14-11-19 21-16 9-14-20-15 1 18-1-14-11 20-8-9-18-20-5-5-14 18-1-9-4-18-1-16-20-15-18! 18-1-9-4-18-1-16-20-15-18 9-14-6-9-14-9-20-25 6-1-12-3-15-14!

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	8. Black Dragons vs Red Dragons

**3Hey guys, it's been awhile since I've updated this story, but here's chapter 8 of** _ **Duel House**_

* * *

It was recess at Royal Woods Elementary. Most kids were either playing sports or playing on the jungle gym. Lincoln, however, was hanging out with his four friends and his girlfriend as they took turns dueling each other with Clyde dueling Ronnie Anne.

"Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, attack Ronnie Anne directly!" Clyde commanded his monster as it attacked, wiping out the rest of Ronnie's life points.

"Way to go Clyde, you finally beat me for once" Ronnie commented as they shook hands.

"I guess I'm going up against Lincoln next" Clyde said, looking at his best friend.

"Ah, there's my mortal love" a lone figure said from the shadows.

This figure watched Lincoln and his friends duel each other. More specifically, they were keeping their eyes on Clyde. As they watched him, their cheeks burned lightly with embarrassment. They were about approach him, when the school bell rang, signaling the end of recess. Upon hearing that they retreated to the shadows.

* * *

 _ **School hallway…**_

"I can't believe Mrs. Johnson gave that pop quiz. I hope I passed" Clyde said as they reached their lockers.

"Eh, I'm sure you did fine, Clyde" Lincoln gave a reassuring wave.

Clyde gave a quick smile and nod. Upon opening his locker, an envelope with his name on it fell out, landing at his feet.

"Huh, what's this?" Clyde picked up the envelope. Opening it, he pulled out what appeared to be a letter.

" _Hello, I heard you were a good duelist. If that's so, then accept my challenge. Meet me at the old, abandoned warehouse after school and bring your best deck_ "

 _-Anonymous_

"Sounds you just got challenged to a duel there, buddy" Lincoln said, placing a hand on Clyde's shoulder.

"Weird, usually it's you that people challenge" Clyde looked at his friend.

"Well, now it's your turn" Lincoln shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll go with you for moral support" he said reassuringly.

"Thanks. Come on, let's go" Clyde said as he and Lincoln ran out of the building.

* * *

 _ **Abandoned Warehouse…**_

After a short walk through town, the two boys had arrived at the old, abandoned warehouse. If Lincoln remembered correctly, this was where he first dueled Ronnie Anne. And now it was Clyde's turn to duel someone here. If only they knew who it was.

"Any idea who it is that wanted to duel you?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm…" Clyde rubbed his chin, "No, can't say that I do. But maybe the challenge wasn't to me, maybe it was to you like it usually is and the person accidentally put it in my locker" he suggested.

"Don't count yourself short, Clyde" Lincoln replied, "Where is the person anyway? Shouldn't they have been here by now?"

"I'm right here" A voice said from behind them.

"Gahh!" both boys jumped in surprise. They turned to see Lucy's friend, Haiku with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Haiku, what're you doing here?" Clyde greeted the 11-year-old goth girl.

"I heard you're a good duelist. If that's true then accept my challenge" Haiku said, repeating the words that were said in the letter. The boy's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, you mean you're the one that…" Clyde pointed at Haiku, receiving a slow nod of confirmation. "Why?" he asked.

"You'll have to duel me to find out" Haiku said as she equipped her midnight purple duel gazer. Clyde looked over at Lincoln, who replied with a nod.

"Alright, you're on" Clyde said as he made the left lens on his glasses turn into his duel gazer.

 **Computer Voice: Augmented reality visual link established.**

"Let's duel!" Clyde and Haiku shouted as they activated their duel disk.

Clyde: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

Haiku: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

"I'll start by summoning The Black Stone of Legend" Clyde declared as black stone with a faint red light emanating from it appeared on the field.

( **The Black Stone of Legend lvl.1 ATK: 0/DEF: 0** )

"I activate its special ability. I tribute Black Stone of Legend in order to bring out Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck!" Clyde said as the black stone burst in a pillar of red flames. When they dissipated, out came a black dragon with red eyes.

( **Red-Eyes B. Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000** )

"I end my turn with a face down" he placed a card in his back row, "Your move, Haiku"

Clyde: **8000 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 34)**

"Hmph. I draw!" Haiku drew her first card, "I summon the tuner monster Red Resonator" she declared, summoning a little fire minion.

( **Red Resonator lvl.2 ATK: 600/DEF: 200** )

"And since Red Resonator was normal summoned, I'm allowed to special summon Red Warg" she said, summon fiery werewolf.

( **Red Warg lvl.6 ATK: 1400/DEF: 2200** )

"However, its attack points are halved after summoning it this way" she added.

( **Red Warg lvl.6 ATK: 700/DEF: 2200** )

"But that shouldn't matter because my level Red Resonator is going to tune my level 6 Red Warg" Haiku declared as her Red Resonator transformed into rings and her Red Warg into stars. "The ruler's heartbreak echoes through this battlefield! Take witness to his power as I synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend" she chanted, summoning a demonic dragon.

( **Red Dragon Archfiend lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000** )

"Now, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Red-Eyes Black Dragon" Haiku commanded her dragon, "Scorching Crimson Flare!"

Red Dragon Archfiend's right hand lit up in flames and charged at Red-Eyes Black Dragon. It then pierced its flaming hand through Red-Eyes' chest, causing it to explode and dealing Clyde 600 points of damage.

Clyde: **8000 – 600 = 7400 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 34)**

"You triggered my trap: Red-Eyes Burn" Clyde revealed the card in his back row. "When one of my Red-Eyes monster is destroyed, we both take damage equal to its original attack points" Clyde explained, flames surrounding them as they both lost 2400 life points.

Clyde: **7400 – 2400 = 5000 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 34)**

Haiku: **8000 – 2400 = 5600 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 34)**

" _Way to lower her attack points, Clyde. A little risky, but still effective to say the least_ " Lincoln with a smile.

"I end my turn with a face down" Haiku placed a card in her back row. "Your move, Clyde"

Haiku: **5600 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 34)**

"I draw!" Clyde drew his next card. "I summon Divine Dragon Apocralyph" Clyde declared, summon a dragon made of fire.

( **Divine Dragon Apocralyph lvl.4 ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500** )

"I activate Divine Dragon's special ability. By discarding one card, I can target one dragon-type monster in my grave and add it to my hand" Clyde explained, performing the actions of his dragon's effect. "And since it was discarded from my hand, I can special summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World from my graveyard" Clyde summoned a warrior holding a spear in its hands.

( **Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World lvl.4 ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300** )

"Now, I overlay my level 4 Divine Dragon Apocralyph and level 4 Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World. With these two cards, I build the overlay network" Clyde's two monsters turned into wisps and entered a portal that soon exploded. "I Xyz summon Number 52: Diamond Crab King!" he declared as a blue crab diamonds on its back appeared, its number on its left claw.

( **Number 52: Diamond Crab King rank: 4 ATK: 0/DEF: 3000** )

"I activate Diamond Crab King's special ability. By using one overlay unit, its attack and defense points switch!" Clyde said as Diamond Crab King absorbed one of its overlay units into the diamonds on its back.

( **Number 52: Diamond Crab King rank: 4 ATK: 3000/DEF: 0** )

"And now I'll equip Diamond Crab King with Axe of Despair, increasing its attack points by 1000" Clyde declared, increasing his monster's attack points.

( **Number 52: Diamond Crab King rank: 4 ATK: 4000/DEF: 0** )

"Now, Diamond Crab King, attack Red Dragon Archfiend" Clyde commanded his monster as it shot diamonds from its shell.

"Not so fast, Clyde. I activate the trap card, Blazing Mirror Force" Haiku countered. "Since your monster declared an attack, Blazing Mirror Force destroys it and we take damage equal to half of its attack points" Haiku explained as a force field of fire surrounded her dragon, protecting it from destruction.

"Normally that would be the case, but since Diamond Crab King's original attack points were 0, neither of us take any damage" Clyde said as the fiery force field repelled the diamonds back at his monster, impaling it and causing it to explode. "I end my turn with a face down"

Clyde: **5000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 33)**

"My move" Haiku drew her next card. "I activate the spell card Red Dragon Vase. Since Red Dragon Archfiend is on the field, Red Dragon Vase allows me to draw two cards" Haiku drew two more cards from her deck. "The downside to this though is that I won't be able to summon anything until my next turn…" she added. "But that shouldn't be a problem, next turn will be when you lose. For now, though, I think I'll deal you some damage. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Clyde directly!"

Red Dragon Archfiend charged at Clyde, it right hand engulfed in flames, ready to strike him down.

"That's what you think" Clyde countered. "When you declare a direct attack, I can special summon Battle Fader from my hand and end the battle phase!" he summoned a fiend-type monster on to the field that stopped Haiku's dragon in its tracks, the monster returning to her side of the field.

( **Battle Fader lvl.1 ATK: 0/DEF: 0** )

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Haiku placed a card in her back row.

Haiku: **5600 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 31)**

" _Good call, Clyde_ " Lincoln thought, a smile across his face as he his friend drew his next card.

"Activate the spell card Double summon. This card allows me to normal summon or set monsters more than once" Clyde explained. "I summon Al-Lumi'raj" he summoned an astral fox-looking creature with a horn to the field.

( **Al-Lumi'raj lvl.3 ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000** )

"I now activate its special ability. All monsters on the field lose 300 attack and defense points multiplied by their levels" Clyde explained as his monster's horn glowed, causing every monster to lose a portion of their attack and defense points… except for Battle Fader.

( **Al-Lumi'raj lvl.3 ATK: 700/DEF: 100** )

( **Red Dragon Archfiend lvl.8 ATK: 600/DEF: 0** )

"Now I tribute Al-Lumi'raj along with Battle Fader in order to summon my Red-Eyes B. Dragon!" Clyde's monster disappeared and in a pillar of fire, a black dragon with glowing red eyes appeared in their place.

( **Red-Eyes B. Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000** )

"And now I activate the trap Red-Eyes Reborn. I banish Divine Dragon Apocralyph from my grave which allows me to bring out another Red-Eyes B. Dragon from my deck" Clyde removed the dragon from the grave, allowing him to bring out his more powerful dragon.

( **Red-Eyes B. Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000** )

"I overlay both of my Red-Eyes B. Dragons. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!" Clyde declared as his dragons transformed into wisps that entered a portal, which soon exploded. "Oh, black dragon with eyes of red, release the potential you hide within and engulf the enemy in your flame!" Clyde chanted "I Xyz summon! Rank 7, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"

Out of the portal came a metallic black dragon with glowing red eyes, the underskin of its wing matching said eyes. It was complete with a fiery aura, purple overlay units surrounding its body.

( **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon Rank: 7 ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400** )

"I activate Flare Metal Dragon's special ability. It uses one overlay unit to resurrect Red-Eyes B. Dragon from the grave" Clyde exclaimed as Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon devoured one of its overlay units.

Next to it, a pillar of fire shot from the ground which soon dissipated, revealing a black dragon with red eyes.

( **Red-Eyes B. Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000** )

"Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" Clyde commanded, his dragon firing a black and orange colored beam from its mouth.

"I activate the trap King Scarlet. If Red Dragon Archfiend engages in battle, King Scarlet prevents it from being destroyed and becomes a monster itself" Haiku explained as a gem-encrusted dragon heart appeared beside Red Dragon Archfiend, putting up a force field that prevented its destruction.

( **King Scarlet lvl.1 ATK: 0/DEF: 0** )

"But you still take battle damage" Clyde said.

Haiku: **5600 – 2200 = 3400 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 31)**

"Plus, since you activated a card, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's ability deals you 500 extra points of damage" Clyde added, lowering the goth girl's life points even further.

Haiku: **3400 – 500 = 2900 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 31)**

"Red-Eyes B. Dragon, attack Red Dragon Archfiend. Inferno Fire Blast!" Clyde commanded his other dragon which shot a fiery ball at the goth girl's dragon.

"King Scarlet protects Red Dragon Archfiend from being destroyed" Haiku said, another barrier protecting her dragon from destruction.

"Though you still take battle damage" Clyde countered.

Haiku: **2900 – 1800 = 1100 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 31)**

"And you take damage from Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's effect" he added.

Haiku: **1100 – 500 = 600 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 31)**

"I end my turn" Clyde said, the attack and defense points of Red Dragon Archfiend returning to normal.

( **Red Dragon Archfiend lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000** )

Clyde: **5000 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 32)**

"Draw" Haiku drew her next card. A smile grew upon her face as she saw what was in her hand. "A activate the spell, Level Tuning which reduces the levels of my monsters by 1"

( **Red Dragon Archfiend lvl.7 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000** )

"Since I control a dark attribute monster, I can special summon Caligo Claw Crow!" Haiku declared as a small crow with giant metal claws appeared on the field.

( **Caligo Claw Crow lvl.2 ATK: 900/DEF: 600** )

"And now I summon my Majestic Dragon!" Haiku summoned a tiny purple dragon.

( **Majestic Dragon lvl.1 ATK: 0/DEF: 0** )

Lincoln's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, is she going to do what I think she's going to do?" the white-haired boy asked himself.

"I tune my level 7 Red Dragon Archfiend with my level 2 Caligo Claw Crow and level 1 Majestic Dragon!" Haiku proclaimed. "I synchro summon! Majestic Red Dragon!"

What appeared on Haiku's field was a cross between her Red Dragon Archfiend and Majestic Dragon. An almost sleek and slender version of Red Dragon Archfiend by the looks of it.

( **Majestic Red Dragon lvl.10 ATK: 4000/DEF: 3000** )

"Yep, I knew she was going to summon that…" Lincoln muttered under his breath.

"Use Majestic Red Dragon's special ability to negate your Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's special abilities" Haiku pointed at Clyde's Xyz dragon, the boy gasping as the fiery aura from his dragon dissipated. "Not only that, but Majestic Red Dragon gains your dragon's attack points" she added.

( **Majestic Red Dragon lvl.10 ATK: 6800/DEF: 3000** )

"Majestic Red Dragon will attack your Red-Eyes B. Dragon!" Haiku commanded her dragon.

Majestic Red Dragon shot into the air before doing a loop and flying straight through Clyde's dragon in a red aura, destroying it and dealing the boy 4400 points of damage to his life points.

Clyde: **5000 – 4400 = 600 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 32)**

"I end my turn. Red Dragon Archfiend is resurrected from my grave…" Haiku began as Red Dragon Archfiend came out of a purple portal. "And Majestic Red Dragon returns to the extra deck" her other dragon vanished in a flash of light. "Your move, Clyde"

Haiku: **600 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 30)**

" _Hope the next card you draw will be the right one, buddy. If it's not then it's all over…_ " Lincoln thought, a serious look in his eyes.

His best friend then drew his next card. The boy chuckled at what he drew.

"Eat your heart out, Haiku…" Clyde smirked at his gothic opponent. "I equip Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon with the equip spell Shooting Star Bow – Ceal. With it equipped, my dragon loses 1000 attack points…" Clyde began.

( **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon rank: 7 ATK: 1800/DEF: 2400** )

"But, it can now attack you directly" Clyde gestured towards the goth girl. The goth girl gasped, her eyes shrinking to the size of pins. "Go, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon! Flare Fire Blast!"

Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon flew into the air, charging black and orange flames in it mouth. Once fully charged, the dragon shot the powerful beam, hitting the goth girl head on.

"Gahh!" Haiku yelled as she was sent flying, landing on her back with a slight skid as her life points dropped to 0.

Haiku: **0 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 30)**

Clyde: **600 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 31)**

 **Winner:** Clyde

"Haiku!" Clyde ran to the goth girl's side, his white-haired friend following suit. "Haiku are you ok?" he got on his knees as he helped the girl up.

"I'm fine, Clyde" Haiku replied as she moved a strand of hair out of her face, a light smile forming on her face.

"Cool. So, do mind telling me why you challenged me to a duel?" Clyde asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm. I guess I do owe you that much…" Haiku began. "Well, part of it is because I wanted to have some fun" she said.

" _Part_ of it?" Clyde gave a confused look.

"Yeah. You see, the main reason I wanted to duel you was because… well…" Haiku looked off to the side.

The goth girl faced the boy with glasses and took his face in her fingerless gloved hands. Closing her eyes, she leaned in, pressing her soft lips against Clyde's, making the boy go wide-eyed.

"Whoa…" Lincoln looked on in surprise. He sure as hell wasn't expecting to see that. After a few second, Haiku broke the kiss with Clyde.

"How was that for an answer?" Haiku asked playfully, tilting her head with a half-lidded gaze.

"Ba… ba… ba…" Clyde said at a loss for words, his burning red as a tomato. Surprisingly, his nose didn't gush blood like a geyser.

"I think that was a pretty good answer" Lincoln answered for Clyde. Haiku chuckled before happily resting her head on Clyde's chest. "Yeah, I think I'll leave you two alone now. See you later, Clyde" Lincoln waved to his now somewhat stunned friend as he exited the warehouse.

That was an interesting duel. Although it did make as Lincoln question. Would this be enough for Clyde to get over his crush on Lori? Probably not, but one could hope.

One could hope…

* * *

 **Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story. I would've updated sooner, but the app and phone I use to look up the cards for this story kept messing up so I had to get a new phone and redownload the app to that phone which took a while. Hopefully I can update this story more regularly now.**

 **There are two reasons I wrote this chapter. 1: I ship Clyde with Haiku and 2: I'm sick of Clyde's crush on Lori, although most people would agree with me on that second one anyway.**

 **So, what should happen in the next chapter? Any suggestions? Leave them in a review, send me a private message, or chat with me on Discord. Here's my Discord:** _ **Sunblast X #9257**_

 **Speaking of reviews, to that guest that always posts his ideas for chapters involving this story (as well as my Beyblade story), I have two things to say. 1: Thank you for the ideas, they're actually pretty cool and interesting. 2: Make a Fanfiction account or a Discord account so we can discuss these ideas of yours, I'm actually really interested in some of them.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have say. Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	9. Rise of the Crystal Beasts

**Hey guys, here's chapter 9 of** _ **Duel House.**_ **This chapter will center around someone that can see duel spirits just like Lincoln. Who is this person, you ask? Let's start the chapter and find out.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the Royal Woods Mall, and one Leni Loud was busy shopping. "Ah, another successful day of shopping, I bought some amazing new clothes and accessories!" She then checked her watch, "Uh Oh! I better hurry up and get to the bus stop I don't want to be late!"

The blonde beauty made a run for it when, out off the corner of her eye, she spotted a certain store, the card shop. She looked at with some interest, but soon stopped in her tracks.

" _Yeah right, like I could ever be a duelist like Linky and the others…_ " she thinks. " _Besides, he always says the deck has to match the duelist, and what kind of deck would fit me?_ "

Leni then began to leave once more. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of bright red eyes were watching her, as if they were taking interest in the second oldest Loud child. Exiting the mall, Leni made her way to the bus stop. However, she was stopped upon hearing a light meow. Curious, she searched for the source of noise. There was another meow. Looking down, she saw a dark brown kitten with brown eyes.

"Aww, so cute!" Leni gushed as she picked the kitten up. "Hi, I'm Leni, what's your name?" she asked before noticing a collar around the kitten's neck with the nametag reading: _RC._ "RC.? Is that your name?" the girl asked, the kitten replying with an affirming meow. "Well, if you have a collar then you must have an owner. Maybe your collar can help me out…" Leni turned the tag over, reading the inscription on the back.

" _If found, please return to the RD temple_ "

"RD temple?" Leni questioned. "I've never heard of it" Her answer came when RC meowed and pointed in another direction. Looking in said direction, she saw a bleak, dark building in the distance. "Huh, never noticed that building before. Is that your home, RC?" she asked, the kitten replying with another meow of affirmation. "Alright" Leni then looked at the schedule on the side of the bus stop. "Hmm. Another bus should be coming after the one I'm catching. If I hurry, I should be able to reunite you with your owners with enough time to catch either bus. Just let me text my family to let them know I'll be a little late"

The blonde teen pulled out her phone and sent the message to her family about her running a little late. Once that was done, Leni head in the direction of the building. Unknown to her, the kitten's eyes began to glow bright red. " _Could she be the one?_ " the kitten asked in her head before following the second oldest Loud sibling.

* * *

 _ **The Temple…**_

"Hello? Anbody home? I've brought your cat" Leni said as she entered the building.

This place was kind of spooky. Sure, the outside was creepy, but the inside was even more so. This kind of place seemed more to Lucy's liking than anything else.

"Where could your owners be, R.C?" Leni asked the kitten that was walking beside her. R.C sniffed the air and began leading the way. As Leni was following R.C in the temple she couldn't help but feel a strange and dark presence that would make Lucy feel right at home. When she heard a strange trumpeting sound and saw RC scratching at a cell door, "Is something wrong R.C?" She asks the kitten, RC points frantically at a set of keys near the door. "Is something in there that you want free?" To which R.C meows affirmatively.

Leni then took the key ring and noticed 6 keys, each one with a unique appearance, one with an elephant head and an orange gem, one with a tiger head and a yellow gem, one with a turtle head and a green gem, one with an eagle head and a blue gem, one with a horse's head and an indigo gem, and one with a cat's head with a violet gem.

"What an odd set of keys." Leni said, "Hey this one with an elephant head matches the design on this door!" sure enough there is a similar carving on the cell door. Leni used the elephant head key to unlock the door and when it opens, much to Leni's surprise, out comes an orange elephant. "Woah, I've never seen an actual elephant before, let alone an orange one." She then notices R.C rubbing up against the strange pachyderm's leg, purring. "Is this a friend of yours R.C?" To which she meows affirmatively. Leni then notices a collar around the elephant's neck like the one RC's wearing, this one bearing the inscription AM. "AM? That's an interesting name. Still, nice to meet you, AM" To which he trumpets affectionately. Leni then noticed that RC had run off, leading her to another part of the temple. "RC wait for me!"

She eventually manages to catch up, shortly afterwards she notices that AM has started following them. She then hears RC meowing again, she catches up to the cat, and sees her scratching at a cell door like the one they found AM in, but with a tiger's head like the second key.

"Is this another one of your friends, RC?" Leni asks, the kitten meowing in confirmation. Leni quickly realizes that the tiger head key goes to this door and unlocks it. From within a low growling sound comes. "Uh are you sure you want whatever is in here free?" She asks R.C with a hint of fear in her voice.

Once again, the cat answers yes. Soon the source of the growl becomes evident, when a yellow tiger comes out of the cell. Leni screams, before realizing that the tiger isn't attacking her. She looks and sees that RC is rubbing up against one of the tiger's legs purring, just like she did with AM.

"Is this tiger another one of your friends RC?" She asks, to which RC replies with confirming meow. Leni looks at the nameplate on the tiger's collar, "TT. Wow, your guys' owners aren't ones for long names, are they?" Leni jokes before R.C runs off again.

Leni sighs in defeat before following the cat once again, unknown to her, AM and TT Share a look.

"Could that human really be the one?" TT asks.

"Ruby seems to think so, she definitely has the gift. She wouldn't have seen her or the temple if she didn't" AM says before the two start to follow Leni on her quest to find RC's owners.

They then arrived at a cell door with cat head. Leni then pulled out the violet key that unlocked the cell. Once unlocked, out came a large pink cat.

"Heh heh. Nice kitty..." Leni greeted the large cat nervously. Noticing the collar around its neck, she saw a tag that said AC. She then saw RC purring up against its leg. "Another one of your friends?" Leni asked, R.C replying with affirmative meow.

A few moments later they arrived at another cell, this one with a tortoise head. Leni pulled out the green key that unlocked the door. When it unlocked, out came a green colored tortoise. It's collar had the initials ET.

"Ooh, this one's a turtle!" Leni said excitedly. The tortoise facepalmmed, annoyed at the girl's confusion. There's between a difference between a turtle and a tortoise. As RC started running once more, with Leni chasing her, the four animals started talking.

"Could she really be the one?" AC asked.

"She doesn't seem very bright. I mean, she called me a turtle, when clearly I'm A Tortoise!" ET retorted.

"Intelligence doesn't matter, Ruby seems to think she has the potential to free us all. Besides, she has the gift, and only one with the gift can help us." AM said.

"Very well then." AC and ET said together.

Soon Leni finds RC at a door with an eagle's head, "Let me guess, another friend?" she asked. Not needing another answer, Leni stuck the corresponding key into the lock and unlocked the door, freeing a sky-blue eagle with a collar inscribed with the initials CE. "Wow what a pretty bird!" Leni said in excitement, to the eagle's embarrassment. It's at this point that Leni notices the others, "What's going on today?" She asks before noticing RC scratching at a door with a horse head.

Without a word Leni sticks the last key in the door and unlocks it freeing a majestic indigo horse with a collar inscribed with the initials SP.

"Wow, RC, you sure have a lot of unique friends here. But, wait, why were you all in those cells, and why did you want me to free them so badly?" Leni asked. Without another word R.C once again started leading the group, with Leni checking her watch, "I already missed one bus, if I don't get out of here soon I'll miss the other one! Hopefully It won't be long."

Soon the group arrive at a dark chamber with a giant statue that resembles a giant serpentine dragon.

"Woah, what is this place? And what's with that statue?" Leni asked her animal companions. When she turns around to see if the animals are still with her she sees them shivering in fear before running away. "RC, AM, TT, AC, ET, CE, SP, where are you going?!"she asked, attempting to get them back.

However, before she can go after them a deep booming voice asks, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Leni turns around to see a dark-skinned man in black robes with white trimmings.

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry, but you see, I found this adorable little kitten, whose collar said to return to this temple, so I-"

"SHUT UP!" The man said, interrupting the girl. "You have trespassed on sacred ground!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Like I was trying to say, I found this cat-"

"What part of 'shut up' do you not understand?!" the man shouted, making Leni gulp in fear. "There's only one way for you to get out of here alive, and that's to beat me in a duel! Win and you will go free. Lose…" He chuckled evilly. "…well, let's just say you better hope to win."

"But I'm not a duelist! If you were to talk to my brother then you would be able to get a duel, a real epic one at that. But I don't even have a deck or disk!" Leni told him.

"Then what's that?!" The man asked pointing to an object protruding from Leni's purse. Curious Leni pulled it out, only to discover a cyan colored duel disk with a deck in the slot!

"How did that get here?!" Leni looked at the item in confusion.

"Now you have no choice but to face me in a duel!" He said while pulling out his own duel disk. Seeing no other way out…

"Very well then…" Leni said, she and the man activating their duel disks and equipping their duel gazers before drawing their opening hand.

"DUEL!" they shouted.

Leni: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

Mystery Man: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

" _Hmm…what would Linky do?_ " Leni asked in her head, looking at her hand.

"Come on already!" The mystery man said rather impatiently, "Make your move!"

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Leni said, setting a card in face down defense position.

Leni: **8000 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 35)**

"My Draw!" The Mystery Man said, he looked at his hand and smiled, clearly happy about what cards he had. "I start my turn by playing the field spell Necrovalley!"

Suddenly, the temple turned into a dark creepy canyon-like area that Lucy would feel at home in.

"Thanks to my field spell all Gravekeeper monsters gain 500 attack and defense points. Furthermore, any monsters in the graveyard can't be banished. Also, any card effect that moves a card in the graveyard somewhere to else or change types or attributes of monsters in the graveyard are negated!" he told her.

"Uh, I have no idea what that means…" Leni said with a look on confusion. The mystery man sighed.

"My monsters get stronger and can't be removed and as long as Necrovalley's in play, your cards can't move them from the place where they go when they die or change anything about them" the man tried to explain to her in a dumbed-down version of what he said.

Leni gasped in horror.

"Next I summon Gravekeeper's Curse!" He said as a dark-skinned man wearing a dark cloak, with dreadlocks carrying a big cane appeared in a defensive position.

( **Gravekeeper's Curse lvl.3 ATK: 800/DEF: 800** )

Due to Necrovalley, its attack and defense points were increased by 500.

( **Gravekeeper's Curse lvl.3 ATK: 1300/DEF: 1300** )

"And he's got one terrifying ability, whenever he Is summoned the opponent loses 500 life points!" the man said as the monster's cane then started glowing, making Leni glow as well before screaming in pain.

Leni: **8000 – 500 = 7500 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 35)**

"What's wrong human can't handle the pressure of a shadow duel?!" The man asked in a mocking tone.

"A shadow duel? What's that?" Leni asked, wincing a bit.

"A shadow duel is a special kind of duel, one where your life points aren't the only things at risk, it's your very life! Just look behind you." The man pointed behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Leni notices a small portal opening. "That portal will seal your doom. The more life points you lose, the bigger it gets. And if, no, WHEN your points reach 0, you will be sucked in, never to return!" he explained with an evil laugh. "And to help you lose I activate double summon! Now I can do 2 normal summons this turn, so now I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant!" As soon as he said that a young girl completely covered in a black cloak, wielding a wicked curved dagger appears.

( **Gravekeeper's Assailant lvl.4 ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500** )

And like with his other monster, Gravekeeper's Assailant's attack and defense points increased by 500.

( **Gravekeeper's Assailant lvl.4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000** )

"And now I'll have her attack your face down. And just so you know, since Necrovalley is out, her effect allows her to switch the battle position of the monster she's attacking!" he said.

"Oh no!" Leni gasped, shocked.

The assailant's eyes flashed and soon Leni's facedown monster, which is revealed to be Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, is forced into an attacking position.

( **Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise lvl.3 ATK: 600/DEF: 2000** )

The sight of the monster makes the mystery man grimace a little, but never the less, he continues his attack.

"Gravekeeper's Assailant, make soup out of that shellback! Shadow knife slice!" the man commanded as the assailant vanishes in a blink of an eye only to reappear above Emerald Tortoise, her knife grows and in one downward slash destroys the reptile dealing Leni 1400 points of damage and leaving behind the emeralds that were previously on his back which moves to her spell/trap card zone. The backlash hits Leni, causing more damage and the portal behind her to grow even more.

Leni: **7500 – 1400 = 6100 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 35)**

"I'll end my turn there, your move, if you dare" he said

MM: **8000 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 34)**

Leni drew her next card. "I activate the spell double summon, allowing me to normal summon more than once this turn" she said. "I summon Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger to the field" she said as a tiger with a horn and cat came out.

( **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat lvl.3 ATK: 1200/DEF: 400** )

( **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger lvl.4 ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000** )

"I equip Topaz Tiger with Crystal Release, allowing it to gain 800 attack points" Leni explained as her tiger gained a rainbow aura.

( **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger lvl.4 ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000** )

"I activate Amethyst Cat's special ability, allowing it to attack you directly for half of its attack points" Leni commanded her cat. Amethyst Cat leaped towards the man, slashing his chest with its extremely sharp claws, dealing him 600 points of damage.

MM: **8000 – 600 = 7400 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 34)**

"And now, Topaz Tiger will attack Gravekeeper's Curse. And when Topaz Tiger attacks, it gains 400 attack points" Leni explained.

( **Topaz Tiger lvl.4 ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000** )

The tiger roared and lunged at the old man, the old man screaming as the tiger crushed his throat in its jaws before being destroyed, the mystery man losing 1500 life points.

MM: **7400 – 1500 = 5900 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 34)**

"Clever move, girlie" The mystery man said. "BUT NOT CLEVER ENOUGH!" Leni nervously gulped at her opponent's outrage. "You may have freed those prisoners, but you will NEVER free _him_!" He said gesturing to the statue behind him, the only thing in the room that wasn't changed.

"Prisoners?!" Leni asked in shock. "What do you mean?" she asked, as she ended her turn.

Leni: **6100 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 34)**

"No time for that. It's my move" He said before drawing his next card, "I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!" Once he says that, a dark-skinned man in a dark cloak wielding a long, menacing-looking spear appeared.

( **Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier lvl.4 ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000** )

Necrovalley increased its attack and defense points by 500.

( **Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier lvl.4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500** )

"And now I'll have Gravekeeper's Assailant attack Topaz Tiger! And don't forget, as long as Necrovalley Is In effect, my assailant can switch your tiger's battle position!" As he said the assailant's eyes flashed and Topaz Tiger took on a defensive position. "Now attack Shadow knife slice!" Once again assailant disappeared in a blink of an eye before appearing above Topaz Tiger and, in one downward slash, destroyed him, leaving behind a piece of topaz gem which moved to Leni's spell/trap zone.

"When Crystal Release Is sent to the graveyard, I can take one Crystal Beast Monster From my deck and place it in my spell/trap card zone!" Leni said as a random gem appeared.

"Impressive. But that will not save you! Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, attack Amethyst Cat! Dark Spear Strike!" With that Spear Soldier threw his spear towards amethyst cat destroying her, leaving behind the gem that was previously in her brooch, which joined the other 3 gems In Leni's Spell/Trap Zone, and dealt 800 Points of damage.

Leni: **6100 – 800 = 5300 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 33)**

"With that I'll end my turn." The man said.

MM: **5900 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 33)**

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Back at the Loud house, Lincoln was in his room organizing his deck, with Rinyan at the foot of his bed taking a little catnap. It was in that moment a chill ran up Lincoln's spine, as if there were something wrong.

"Hmm. Weird…" Lincoln said, glancing off to the side.

"Something wrong Lincoln?" Rinyan asked, waking up from her little nap.

"I can't help but feel like something is going on somewhere and I need to be there." He replied. It was then that his necklace then started glowing and a familiar voice filled his room.

"Your intuition is correct, Lincoln" the voice said, surprising both Lincoln as well as the Lightsworn Rogue. It was a voice that they knew well.

"Judgment Dragon? What do you mean? What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"What's going on is that one of your sisters is in grave danger, and If you don't do something fast, she may meet her doom!" The dragon's voice informed him.

Rinyan closed her eyes and used her ears to scan the house. After a few seconds, she looked at the white-haired boy. "He's right, Lincoln. Out of your 10 sisters, I'm only detecting 9!" she told him.

"WHAT?!" Lincoln looked at the cat in shock. "Which one isn't home? And what do you mean she's in grave danger?" he asked.

"It's Leni, I'm not picking up her presence!" Rinyan said.

"And as for what I mean, just follow your necklace and you will see what It is I mean" Judgment Dragon said. Curious, Lincoln pulled out his necklace. the moment he did, the bottom part of the pendant straightened out and started pointing towards a specific direction. "Your pendant will guide you. Follow it and you will soon reach where Leni is. Be careful, Lincoln!" Judgement Dragon said before his voice fading.

"C'mon, Rinyan" Lincoln said, a determined look on his face. The Lightsworn Rogue rode on his shoulder as he exited his room and ran out of the house in search for his second oldest sister.

* * *

 _ **The temple…**_

After a while, Lincoln had eventually reached the temple, his necklace pointing to the entrance.

"What is this place? And are you sure Leni's in there? Because It looks more like the kind of place Lucy would hang out in" Lincoln looked at the cat spirit with a skeptical expression.

"It would seem so. We have no choice, Lincoln" Rinyan said before they ran into the temple, passing through some sort of force field before they enter the temple.

"Where could Leni be, I wonder?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know. I guess we just have to keep following the necklace." Rinyan said.

"You're right," Lincoln said before noticing something about Rinyan. "Woah, Rinyan, what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Rinyan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean you look more physical than you normally do!" he told her.

Rinyan looks down at herself and, sure enough, she looks less like a cat spirit and more like an actual cat. "You're right! That can only mean one thing, we must be in the duel monsters spirit realm!"

"How did we end up here? And more importantly, what's Leni doing here?" Lincoln asked with a tilt of his head.

"Only one way to find out!" Rinyan said before the two continued running and looking for Leni.

* * *

Leni drew her next card. "I summon Amber Mammoth" Leni summoned the prehistoric pachyderm to the field.

( **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth lvl.4 ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600** )

"I play the field spell Ancient City- Rainbow Ruins" Leni declared as the field changed from a spooky valley to a colosseum, all the Gravekeeper's monsters losing their 500-point boost. "And since I have four monsters in my spell/trap card zone, I'm allowed to draw one card" she said as she drew another card.

* * *

Lincoln had been walking through temple with Rinyan in the search for Leni. That's when he came across a cell door with a horse head carving on it.

"Hey Rinyan!" He said, calling out to the Lightsworn rogue. "Check it, out this is the 6th open cell we've come across since we've been here. What do you think could have been locked up in them?" he asked.

"I don't know but look! The key ring is still in the lock!" Rinyan pointed out. Either Leni forgot to take the keys out of the lock, or she felt they served their purpose and they wouldn't be needed anymore.

"What an odd set of keys." Lincoln said, rubbing his chin "Wait a minute. Rinyan, look!"

"What?" she asked.

"These keys. I think they might be a clue as to what might have been in those cells. For example, the key that was in this door has a carving of a horse's head, and check out this gem, It's sapphire. This key with the elephant head has a piece of amber. This key with a tiger's head has a piece of topaz. This key with a cat's head has a piece of amethyst. This key with a tortoise head has a piece of emerald. And this key with an eagle's head has a piece of cobalt!" the white-haired duelist pointed out, examining the keys.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Rinyan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm one of two men in a house with eleven women, what do you expect?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow of his own.

"Good point, but what does this have to do with anything?" Rinyan asked.

"Think about it, this is the duel monsters spirit realm right?" Lincoln asked, the Lightsworn Rogue replying with a nod. "And what duel monsters archetype would have motifs that match these keys?"

Rinyan gasped, "The Crystal Beasts!" she said in realization. "Wait a minute!" she began.

"What?" Lincoln looked at the cat.

"Ruby Carbuncle. Where's the key for Ruby Carbuncle?" Rinyan looked around with a look of concern.

"Not sure. You look worried. Do you know Ruby Carbuncle or something?" Lincoln asked.

"Know her? Lincoln, she's my best friend!" Rinyan said. "What if she's in danger?!" the cat got up in his face with a worried expression, their noses practically touching.

"Hey, hey, hey! Relax…" Lincoln told her, holding the feline close to his chest. "I don't know where she is, but I'm sure if we keep going and find Leni, we'll get the answers we need" he said as he stroked her back to calm her down. Rinyan nuzzled his chest with a purr before looking up at him with a light smile.

"Thanks, Lincoln" she said, giving him and affectionate lick on the cheek.

"C'mon, let's find my sister" he said, placing the cat on his shoulder.

* * *

"I activate Crystal Beacon to special summon Ruby Carbuncle from my deck" Leni declared, summoning the four-eared kitten.

( **Ruby Carbuncle lvl.3 ATK: 300/DEF: 300** )

"And when Ruby Carbuncle is special summoned I can special summon as many crystal beasts from my spell and trap card zone" she added, bringing back Topaz Tiger, Amethyst Cat, and Cobalt Eagle.

( **Topaz Tiger lvl.4 ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000** )

( **Amethyst Cat lvl.3 ATK: 1200/DEF: 400** )

( **Cobalt Eagle lvl.4 ATK: 1400/DEF: 800** )

"Topaz Tiger, attack Gravekeeper Assailant!" Leni commanded her saber-toothed tiger, "And my tiger gains 400 attack points when it attacks" she added.

( **Topaz Tiger lvl.4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000** )

The large cat got its revenge by crushing the opposing monster's neck in its jaws, destroying it and dealing the mystery man 500 points of damage.

MM: **5900 – 500 = 5400 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 33)**

"Amber Mammoth, attack his Gravekeeper Spear Soldier" Leni commanded her ice age elephant. Amber Mammoth charged and thrust its tusks upward, impaling the spear soldier, destroying it and dealing the mystery man another 200 points of damage.

MM: **5400 – 200 = 5200 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 33)**

"Now, Cobalt Eagle, Amethyst Cat, Ruby Carbuncle, attack him directly!" she commanded her remaining crystal beast.

Cobalt Eagle flew at him with a screech, slashing his shoulder. Amethyst Cat lunged at him and, once again, slashed his chest, leaving several cross marks. Finally, Ruby Carbuncle leaped at him, scratching up his face with tiny claw marks. All this dealt him damage with a grand total of 2900.

MM: **5200 – 2900 = 2300 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 33)**

"With that I end my turn" she said.

Leni: **5300 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 31)**

" _This Is bad,_ " The mystery man thought to himself. " _Not only am I down on life points, but she's only 2 cards away from being able to break the seal!_ " he added, casting a quick glance to the statue behind him, which started getting cracks. "No matter what, I WILL DEFEAT YOU! THE CRYSTAL BEASTS AND THEIR DRAGON LORD WILL NEVER BE FREE!" He shouted at Leni, confusing the Crystal Beast duelist.

"What are you talking about?" Leni asked, when suddenly, a familiar voice called out.

"Leni! Where are you?" The duelists temporarily turned their attention from the duel to the entryway, where Lincoln and Rinyan stormed in.

"Linky! What are you doing here? And where did you find that super cute kitty cat on your shoulders?" Leni asked with smile.

"I'm here for you, Leni and… Wait, you can-"

"The limitations of who can and can't see me are moot in the duel monsters spirit realm." Rinyan explained. That's when she noticed a certain monster on Leni's field. "Ruby! You're alive!" she said with glee.

The crystal beast cat looked over her shoulder at the lightsworn cat and smiled, giving a confirming nod, the Lightsworn Rogue giving a nod of her own.

"That makes sense, I guess. But what are you doing here Leni?" Lincoln looked at his older sister with a quizzical expression.

"Funny story. You see, I was on my way to the bus stop, after another successful day of shopping, when I found this super cute kitten. Her collar said to return her to this temple. Once there I found this odd set of keys, each unlocking a different cell door, freeing these cool looking animals." Leni explained.

"You mean these keys?" Lincoln asked while holding up the key ring.

"Yeah, those are the ones! Eventually I found my way to this room, where the animals disappeared, and this creepy guy…" She said pointing to her opponent, "Tells me I'm trespassing and the only way for me to get out of here is to defeat him in a shadow duel—"

"A SHADOW DUEL?!" Lincoln looked at her in shock, before looking down and seeing the portals behind the 2 combatants.

"You know what I'm talking about? Because he had to explain it to me." Leni said.

"And once a shadow duel has started it cannot end until someone falls in defeat! And to make sure you don't try anything," He said before snapping his fingers, and a bunch of Fat, bald men carrying spears, dropped down aiming their weapons at him, "Get him!"

"Quick Lincoln, activate your duel disk and place a monster on it" Rinyan told him. Confused, but willing to do anything, Lincoln did as the lightsworn rogue instructed. Lincoln placed a monster card and, much to everyone's surprise, Ryko, the lightsworn hunter appeared with a dagger in his mouth. "R-Ryko…" the lightsworn rogue muttered her crush's name under her breath. The cat shook her head, "Really, Lincoln? You summoned _Ryko_?!" she glared at her duelist.

"He was the first monster I saw" Lincoln darted his eyes back and forth. In retrospect, he just wanted to see the look on Rinyan's face. "Anyway, it's cool how I can summon you without being in a duel"

"So long as you're in the duel monster's spirit realm, you'll the ability to do so" Ryko told him, looking over his shoulder.

"Nice." Lincoln smiled as the wolf monster charged at the minions, slashing away as he fought them off.

"Lincoln don't let him fight them all off by himself. Give him some back up!" Rinyan said, shaking his shoulder.

"Alright, alright! I'll bring out… Wulf!" Lincoln said, summoning the wolf man beast-warrior. Wulf then joined Ryko in fending off the enemies. "And to make sure they won't attack the two of us… Lightsworn Barrier!" Lincoln used his trap card, a barrier of crystal shielding him and Rinyan from harm.

"While your knight in shining armor is busy, it's my turn! I activate the spell Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards!" He does so, looks at the cards and starts laughing maniacally. "Your doom has been set, girlie! First, I Activate Monster Reborn, to resurrect Gravekeeper's Curse!" The spellcaster monster returned.

( **Gravekeeper's Curse lvl.3 ATK: 800/DEF: 800** )

"You remember his special ability, don't you? Whenever he is summoned you lose 500 life points!" the man said. Once again, Leni screamed in pain from the monster's ability.

Leni: **5300 – 500 = 4800 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 31)**

"Leni!" Lincoln shouted as he watched his sister take damage.

"And let's not forget, that was a special summon, meaning I still have a normal summon left! So, I'll sacrifice Gravekeeper's Curse, to summon… MYSELF!"

"WAIT, WHAT!?" The Loud siblings looked on in shock.

Sure enough, both curse and the mystery man were enveloped in light. Once the light subsided, the mystery man had moved from his spot to where Curse was moments ago. "That's right, I'm actually The Gravekeeper's Chief!"

( **Gravekeeper's Chief lvl.5 ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200** )

"I'll admit, even I didn't see this coming." Lincoln commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thanks to my special ability, since I was tribute summoned I can special summon one Gravekeeper's monster from my graveyard. Rise again, my assailant!" Gravekeeper's chief said. Soon the gravekeeper's assailant rose again right next to her chief.

( **Gravekeeper's Assailant lvl.4 ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500** )

"It is an honor to fight alongside you master." The assailant said with a bow.

"And now I'll attack!" the chief generated glowing red orb in his hand which he threw at Leni's field.

"Sorry Chief, but Amber Mammoth's special ability means that any attack directed towards a crystal beast is automatically re-directed towards him!" Leni said. Sure enough, the chief's energy attack was directed towards the ancient beast, destroying it, leaving behind the piece of amber that was previously on his forehead, dealing Leni 200 points of damage, and opening the portal behind her even more slightly.

Leni: **4800 – 200 = 4600 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 31)**

"Impressive. But that won't be enough. Assailant attack Ruby Carbuncle!" the chief commanded his monster. For the third time since she first appeared, the assailant disappeared appearing above the kitten, "And if you think her special ability can save you, think again! Assailant's battle position change can only be activated if Necrovalley is in effect!"

"I may take damage from your attack, but because I have 2 crystal beasts in my spell/trap zone, Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins' effect activates, allowing me to halve the battle damage I would normally take once per turn!" Leni countered. Sure enough, once the assailant's attack goes through, Leni only takes 600 points of damage instead of the usual 1200.

Leni: **4600 – 600 = 4000 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 31)**

The ruby that was previously on Ruby Carbuncle's tail rolled into Leni's spell/trap zone, where she picked it up, held it close to her heart.

"Ruby!" Rinyan shouted in horror, her eyes the size of pins at the sight of her friend being destroyed.

"I promise, your sacrifice will not be in vain." She whispered. She did the same to Amber Mammoth's amber and Emerald Tortoise's emeralds, "And neither will your guys'."

"Touching," The chief said, "But you will fall. I end my turn."

Gravekeeper's Chief: **2300 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 30)**

"Leni!" Lincoln called out as his monsters fought off the attackers. Leni looked over her shoulder at her younger brother, "You can do this. You've just got to believe in the heart of the cards! You need to summon him!" he told her.

"Who are you talking about, Linky?" Leni raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Him!" He said, pointing at the statue.

"How am I supposed to summon a statue?" Leni asked with a tilt of her head. Lincoln facepalmed, running his hand down his face.

"Not the statue, the monster it's depicting! Rainbow Dragon, the Crystal Beast equivalent of my Judgment Dragon!" Lincoln informed her.

"How am I supposed to summon something like that?!" she asked.

"You almost have everything you need," Lincoln said while his monsters continued to fend off the guards. "All you need to do is summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus and draw the Rainbow Dragon card! For Rainbow Dragon to be summoned, all 7 Crystal Beasts must be either on the field or in the graveyard, and right now you have 6!"

"SHUT UP!" The Chief shouted before snapping his fingers again causing a battalion of Gravekeeper's Spear Soldiers to appear.

"Oh, come on!" Lincoln and Rinyan groaned, rolling their eyes in annoyance.

"Linky!" Leni looked in worry before steeling her gaze. "I draw!" she drew her next card with heart. Her eyes widened in surprise at card that she had drawn. She smiled. "I summon Sapphire Pegasus to the field!" she summoned the winged horse.

( **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus lvl.4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200** )

"Now's your chance, Leni, Rainbow Dragon can be summoned! Bring him out!" Lincoln told her.

"All seven crystal beast are together. All seven have come to bring out their leader...!" Leni shouted. The crystals within her spell and trap card zone, as well as the crystals of crystal beasts on in her monster zone began to glow like crazy. The cracks within the statue glowed with a white light. "Shine hope through this palace of despair..." The crystals fired beams of their respective colors at the statue, shattering it in a flash of rainbow light. "I summon the all-powerful, Rainbow Dragon!" Leni declared, the serpent-like dragon releasing a mighty roar as it was released from its stone prison.

The chief looked on in horror, his eyes shrinking to the size of pins.

( **Rainbow Dragon lvl.10 ATK: 4000/DEF: 0** )

"RAINBOW DRAGON!" The Chief shouted in horror, with the assailant and all of Lincoln's attackers looking on with the same horror as their master, while Leni, Lincoln, Rinyan and the other lightsworns looked on with awe. "Uh, Hey Rainbow Dragon, you're not still mad about the whole 'me and my army taking over your sacred place and sealing you in a stone statue' thing, are you?" To which the mighty beast replied with an equally mighty roar.

"I think that's a yes, master" The assailant said with a huge amount of fear in her voice.

"Now's your chance Leni," Lincoln shouted "Attack with Rainbow Dragon And end this nightmare!"

"Rainbow Dragon, attack Gravekeeper's Chief! Rainbow Refraction!" Leni commanded her dragon.

With a powerful roar, the dragon released a strong rainbow-colored beam that hit the opposing monster head on. The moment Rainbow Dragon's attack hit the chief he vanished screaming.

Gravekeeper's Chief: **0 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 30)**

 **Winner:** Leni

"MASTER!" The assailant shouted.

But she didn't have time to mourn as, as the chief promised, the moment his points reached 0, the portal that was behind him opened and started sucking her and the chief's battalion in, leaving only Leni, Lincoln, Rinyan, and her fellow lightsworns. The moment the last member of the battalion got sucked in, the portal collapsed in on itself, leaving Leni dumbfounded.

"I... I did it. I won! I entered my first duel and won!" Leni shouted with Lincoln looking on with pride as he approached the victor.

"Congratulations, Leni." Lincoln said.

"Thanks, Linky." She said, "By the way, where did you get that super cute kitty on your shoulders?" she asked.

Before Lincoln could come up with a believable excuse, Rainbow Dragon, who despite the fact that the duel was over and the field returned to the temple, let out another mighty roar, and soon the temple was cloaked in a bright light. When the light subsided, where once was a dark, bleak temple, now stood a vibrant, verdant field with all colors of the rainbow.

"Woah" The siblings said together.

"Thank you," A voice said, it didn't take them long to realize that it was Rainbow Dragon talking to them telepathically, "Thank you, one with the gift." He said, shocking Leni, but not Lincoln as he was already accustomed to things like this.

"What's going on?" Leni asked.

"What's going on," a female voice said, "Is That you have saved us all." The 3 turned around and saw the animals Leni freed.

"RC, AM, TT, AC, ET, CE, SP, there you are! where have you been?" Leni asked, a smile on her face.

"We never left," RC explained "In fact, we were a lot closer than you think. In fact, while you know me as RC, I'm really…" She said before being cloaked in a bright light which soon subsided to reveal… "The Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" she revealed her true form.

Soon the others were cloaked in similar bright lights. When they subsided, it was revealed that they were actually Amber Mammoth, Topaz Tiger, Amethyst Cat, Emerald Tortoise, Cobalt Eagle and Sapphire Pegasus!

"No way! What's going on?" Leni asked, confused.

"Perhaps I can explain," Rainbow Dragon said before summoning a window which told the siblings and the others the story. "It all started many millennia ago. We were living happily in peace. That all changed one day, when the Gravekeepers invaded. At their chief's order they started wreaking havoc and destroying everything. They captured us and, using the strongest magic, sealed me in the statue."

"I was the only one to escape this fate," Ruby Carbuncle started explaining. "I wanted to help my friends and master, but I knew I couldn't do it alone. So, I escaped to the human world and started searching for someone who could help. Someone like you, Leni." He looks at the teenage blonde.

" _Good choice, Ruby_ " Rinyan thought.

"Me? Why me?" She asked.

"It's because of your rare gift, Leni" Rainbow Dragon said, "One your courageous brother here knows all too well."

It didn't take long for Lincoln to realize what the beast meant. "The ability to see duel monster spirits!" He said, shocking and confusing Leni.

"Yes, you both possess the ability to see us, which are normally invisible to human eyes" the dragon said.

"Woah" Leni said. "Wait so does that mean—"

"That I can see them, too?" Lincoln said while pulling out his deck, "Yes. Yes, it does" He said showing Leni his Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue card.

"Woah, this is so cool! Oh" She said taking the duel disk with deck still in the slot, off "I suppose you'll be wanting these back." She held it out to the dragon.

"Why would I?" Rainbow Dragon asked. "They're yours, not mine." He said. Leni was shocked. "The fact that you were able to wield the powers of the Crystal Beasts with such ease proves that you deserve the title of Crystal Beast Duelist."

"Yay!" She shouted while hugging the disk. "I've actually been wanting to become a duelist like you, Lincoln, but I wasn't sure as to what kind of deck would fit me! In fact, I almost entered the card shop while at the mall but hesitated!" she told him.

"Well the Crystal Beast archetype definitely fits you, Leni." Lincoln said.

"And now the time has come for you to pick out your duel monsters spirit partner, Leni." Rainbow Dragon said.

"Duel monsters spirit partner?" Leni asked, tilting her head.

"It's this monster from your deck that hangs out with you all the time and helps you out in dire times." Lincoln explained, "Rinyan's mine," He said scratching the Lightsworn Rogue behind the ears, causing her to let out a light purr, "and you can pick out anyone of the Crystal Beasts to be yours!" He said.

Leni looked at the 7 monsters that she had used in the duel and after a few moments she decided. "I pick the one that started me on this journey, Ruby Carbuncle!" she said, the cat she had previously known as RC smiled and jumped up on Leni's shoulders in a pose mirroring Rinyan's.

"Excellent choice, Leni. May the 2 of you have as strong a bond as your brother and the Lightsworn rogue." Rainbow Dragon said hopefully.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dragon. Now to hurry up and—OH NO!" Leni said worriedly.

What's wrong Leni?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I lost track of time and missed the last bus home!" she replied.

"Don't worry, Leni" Rainbow Dragon said as his eyes flashed, and a portal opened, showing the Loud family home. "Step through here and you will find yourself home!"

"Thank you, Rainbow Dragon!" Leni smiled.

"No, thank you. And know that we," He said gesturing to himself and the others, "Will be here waiting at your beck and call." Leni nodded as she, Lincoln, and their respective spirit partners walked through the portal.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"Wow, that was totes fun!" Leni said, the portal closing behind her and her brother, the two now standing in the living room.

" _Almost dying is fun?_ " Lincoln thought, looking at his second older sister with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, you did great out there, Leni" Lincoln smiled at her.

"Thanks, Linky!" Leni smiled back.

"Hey, do me a favor and don't mention your shadow duel or duel spirit partner to anyone, ok? I don't want the family worrying or thinking we're crazy" Lincoln told her.

"Don't worry, I can totes keep this a secret" Leni said, ruffling his hair. "But do you think we can have a duel sometime?" she asked.

"Oh, sure, I'd love that" he said. "You can duel whoever you want. Hell, you can even duel Lori if you two get into an argument" he half-joked, the two siblings chuckling as they entered the dining room.

"Lincoln, Leni, is that you?" the mother asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom" the two siblings said in unison.

"What've you two been up to?" their mother asked.

"Good news, I'm a duelist now!" Leni said as she and her brother walked into the room that their mother was in.

Meanwhile, their duel spirits sat behind on the dining room table, the two now in spirit form.

"So, what's it like being someone's duel spirit?" Ruby Carbuncle asked her friend.

"It's nice. Lincoln and I joke around with each other, but we have a good bond" Rinyan told her. "Don't worry, your bond with Leni will grow just like my bond with Lincoln"

"Thanks, Rinyan" Ruby said, smiling. "So, out of all these kids, only two of them can see—"

Ruby was cut off midsentence, she and Rinyan meowing in pain as they were pulled back by their tails. Looking over their shoulders, they saw the infant Loud child, Lily pulling them towards her.

"Kitties!" the baby said with glee as she hugged both cat monsters close to her body.

"Uh-oh…" the two cats said in unison, looking at each other with terrified expressions.

Make that three siblings that can see them…

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Looks like Leni has joined the group of Loud siblings that are duelists, bringing the total up to 6.**

 **God damn, this was a long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it because I've never written a chapter this long before. Ever. And I probably never will again…**

 **Anyway, this chapter was co-written by me and my friend JTWAS1994, who brought up the idea for this chapter. Thanks, dude!**

 **Next chapter will be chapter 10, so I might do something special for it. I don't know what at this moment, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	10. A Duel from the Future

**Hey guys, here's the** _ **Duel House**_ **chapter 10 special. I'm not sure how good this'll be, but here goes something. Oh, and I'm changing Rinyan's voice to** **Kelly Metzger, the voice of Spitfire from** _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_ **and Sugar Sprinkles from** _ **Littlest Pet Shop**_ **. Well, here goes…**

* * *

It was a relaxing night at the Loud house. They had recently finished eating dinner and had gone to their rooms to relax. In fact, Lincoln was lying in his bed reading one of the few little comics he had left after the Lucy fiasco. It had only been a few hours ago, but I was hard to believe that yet another one of his sisters had become a duelist, and Leni no less. What was even harder to believe was that she could see spirits just like he could. Speaking of duel spirits…

"Hey Lincoln" the white-haired boy was greeted by his feline duel spirit.

"Oh, hey Rinyan, where have you—" Lincoln cut himself off midsentence upon seeing the state of the Lightsworn Rogue. Her fur was all ruffled, her eye-shadow was smudged, and her tiara was off kilter. "Uhh…"

"Not a word!" Rinyan glared at the white-haired boy.

"Alright, but what happened? You look like you got hit by a tornado" Lincoln commented.

"Well, as Ruby and I just found out, you and Leni aren't the only ones in this family who can see us" Rinyan told him.

"What was that?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's one of your younger sisters. The baby" Rinyan said.

"Lily? Huh, only a year old and already she can see duel spirits. That's cute" Lincoln said.

"Yeah, until she starts messing with your tail, won't let you go and pets you WAY too hard" Rinyan countered. "And if you think I look bad, you should see Ruby. We're probably going to have nightmares tonight. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning… unless I actually do have nightmares, then it might be sooner." Rinyan curled up into a ball and went to sleep with Lincoln going back to reading his comic.

Meanwhile, not far from the house, a white portal opened. Stepping out of said portal. Stepping out of the portal was a young, 11-year-old girl.

This girl had shoulder length blonde hair tied into a ponytail with bangs parted to the sides, her left bang dyed a hot pink. She wore lavender shirt under a sleeveless, unzipped, light blue jean blazer, blue jeans and black boots with multiple straps. On her wrists she wore black wrist bands and around her neck was a silver heart-shaped locket. Her most distinguishing feature was white fox mask she wore to conceal her face.

"Nice, I've made it back" the girl said, before taking notice of the night sky, "Although, I could've been sent back to when it was day" she added.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Park…**_

The next day Lincoln had decided to spend a relaxing day at the park, enjoying the last day of the weekend before returning to school tomorrow. Or he would've been relaxing, if he weren't challenged by a random person to a duel. Fortunately, the duel was coming to an end.

"Michael, attack him directly! Golden Prism Slash!" Lincoln commanded his synchro monster, the golden-armored angel delivering three slashes to his opponent.

"Gahh!" the opponent yelled as he was sent flying, their life points dropping to zero.

Random Opponent: **0 LP**

 **Winner:** Lincoln

"Good duel. You weren't too bad" Lincoln commented as his opponent stood back up.

"Whatever!" the opponent rudely waved him off, choosing to walk away than be good sport.

"That wasn't very sportsman-like" Lincoln said, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, someone's a sore loser… kind of like Lynn" Rinyan commented with a smirk, sitting on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Heh, nice burn" Lincoln smiled.

"Impressive. Just as I heard" a voice said from behind Lincoln.

Turning around, he saw blonde girl around his age and height wearing a white fox mask, leaning against a tree. What's with the mask?

"Oh, you saw that, huh?" Lincoln asked a friendly smile.

"Yeah, that was amazing" the girl nodded, walking up the white-haired boy.

"What's your name?" Lincoln asked.

"My name is… Kitsune" the girl introduced herself.

"Nice to you, Kitsune. My name's—"

"Lincoln Loud, I know. I just moved here recently and from what I've heard, you have quite the reputation. You don't disappoint" Kitsune said, cutting Lincoln off mid-introduction. "Cute cat by the way" she added.

"Cat? What're you talking about?" the white-haired boy gave a look of confusion.

"I'm talking about the cat on your shoulder with eyeshadow and gold jewelry" Kitsune pointed to the cat spirit on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Wait, you can see her, too?!" Lincoln gave her a surprised look.

"Yes, I can. And you're not the only one with a duel spirit partner" Kitsune said before a white furball with a blue bishop hat to appear next to her. "This is Kuriborhn" she introduced her duel spirit.

"Whoa! The only people that can see Rinyan outside of myself are my sisters Leni and Lily!" Lincoln told her. Unknown to him, underneath her mask, Kitsune smiled at that. "It's cool how you can see her, too!"

"Thanks. Say, since I'm new here, why don't you give me the welcome wagon by dueling me?" Kitsune suggested.

"Seriously?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, I want to see if that reputation of yours is true" Kitsune said, activating her lavender and baby blue colored duel disk.

"Alright, I never turn down a duel. You're on!" Lincoln said with an accepting and rather excited tone. "Duel disk, go!" he activated his duel disk, "Duel gazer, let's roll!" he equipped his duel gazer to his left eye. The eyes of Kitsune's mask then glowed a lavender purple.

 **Computer Voice: Augmented reality visual link established.**

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 55)**

Kitsune: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

"Let's duel!" they both said in unison.

"I'll starting things off by setting a monster card face down" Lincoln set a card in the monster zone in the face down defense position. "I then set card face down and end my turn" he declared, setting a card in his back row. "Your move"

Lincoln: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 55)**

"I draw" Kitsune drew her first card. "I activate the spell card, Heavy Storm! Thanks to this card all spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed!" She said as a huge gust of wind appeared and sucked Lincoln's face down card in, destroying it, "Next I activate Nobleman Of Crossout!, Thanks to this card, I can target one face down monster on your field, and then it's destroyed and banished!" After she said that a silver sword shot out of the spell, piercing his facedown Ryko, causing him to be destroyed.

"Ryko…" Rinyan said with worry.

"And since it was a flip monster, all copies of that monster are banished" Kitsune added. Since she didn't run lightsworns, she didn't have to do that. Lincoln on the other hand had to banish all three copies of the lightsworn hunter. "Now, I summon Sunlight Unicorn to the field!" the masked duelist brought out a white unicorn with a fiery blue mane and tail.

( **Sunlight Unicorn lvl.4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000** )

"And now I'll activate her special ability, once per turn, I can check the top card of my deck, and if it's an equip spell, I can add it to my hand, if it's anything else, I have to place it on the bottom of my deck" She said, drawing a card. "Would you look at that, an equip spell, and an appropriate one at that" She looked at the card in her hand. "I activate Horn of the Unicorn! Thanks to this, my monster gains 700 ATK And DEF points!" at that, Sunlight Unicorn's horn glowed gold.

( **Sunlight Unicorn lvl.4 ATK: 2500/DEF: 1700** )

"Now, my beast, attack!" Kitsune commanded her mystical horse. Sunlight Unicorn charged and struck him with her horn, dealing him 2500 points of damage.

Lincoln: **8000 – 2500 = 5500 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 53)**

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Kitsune said.

Kitsune: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck:33)**

" _Why does this girl seem so familiar?_ " Rinyan thought to herself as Lincoln stood up.

"Not a bad start, Kitsune" Lincoln drew his next card. "But now it's my move. I activate Solar Recharge! This card—"

"Allows you to mill 3 cards and add a level four or lower Lightsworn monster to your hand" Kitsune said, interrupting Lincoln's explanation of his spell card.

"Uhh… yeah, that" Lincoln performed the actions of the spell card. "I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner!" he summoned a tan skinned woman with blonde hair, wearing a white dress.

( **Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner lvl.3 ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000** )

"I activate Lumina's special ability. I discard one card to special summon Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn from the grave" Lincoln said, sending a card in his hand to the grave and, out of a purple portal, came a dark-skinned man wielding two daggers.

( **Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn lvl4 ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000** )

"I activate Raiden's special ability to mill the top 2 cards of my deck to the grave" Lincoln sent two cards to the grave. "And since they were both Lightsworn monsters—"

"Raiden gains 200 attack points" Kitsune interrupted for a second time.

"Yeah, he does…" Lincoln narrowed his eyes.

( **Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn lvl4 ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000** )

"She seems to know the effects of your cards pretty well" Rinyan commented, sitting on the white-haired duelist's shoulder.

"And due to being milled, both of my Lightsworn Beasts get special summoned to the field" Lincoln said as two wolfmen with staves appeared on the field.

( **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 300** )

( **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 300** )

"Now Raiden's going to give Lumina a little tune-up. I tune my level 3 Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner with my level 4 Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn!" Lincoln exclaimed as his monsters transformed into stars and rings. "I synchro summon! Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn!" Lincoln shouted as a male angel clad in golden armor, wielding a sword appeared.

( **Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn lvl.7 ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000** )

"But why stop there? I overlay my two level 4 Lightsworn Beasts! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!" Lincoln said as his monsters changed into whisps and went into the portal that soon exploded. "I Xyz summon! Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn!" Lincoln exclaimed as a red-haired woman wielding a staff in one hand and holding an owl on the other appeared, two golden overlay units surrounding her.

( **Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn rank: 4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 800** )

"I use one of Minerva's overlay units to mill the top 3 cards of my deck to the grave and if any are lightsworns—"

"You get to draw cards equal to the number of Lightsworns that were milled" Kitsune interrupted for the third.

"Yes, I do. Ok, how do you know the effects of cards?" Lincoln asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Someone very close to me runs the same deck, so I know a lot of their effects" Kitsune replied.

"That's cool, but could you let me say the effects without interrupting me, please?" Lincoln asked nicely.

"Sorry. Continue" Kitsune said.

"I use one of Minerva's overlay units to mill the top 3 cards of my deck to the grave and if any are lightsworns, I get to draw cards equal to the number of lightsworns that were milled" Lincoln explained, milling his deck. "Well, would you look at that? I milled two Lightsworns, so now I get to draw two cards!" Lincoln drew two more cards. "And that third card was Lightsworn Sabre, and when that card is milled, I can equip it to a Lightsworn monster, and I choose Minerva, increasing her attack points by 700" Minerva's staff was replaced by a sword of light.

( **Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn rank: 4 ATK: 2700/DEF: 800** )

"Now, how about I give you a taste of your medicine? I activate Michael's special ability. By paying a thousand life points, I can banish one card one the field and I choose your Sunlight Unicorn" he pointed at the flaming unicorn, causing his opponent to flinch.

Lincoln: **5500 – 1000 = 4500 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 45)**

Michael sword lit up and shot a green beam at Sunlight Unicorn, which caused it to be banished.

"Now, Minerva will attack you directly!" Lincoln commanded his monster. Minerva pointed her saber at Kitsune and shot a beam at her, dealing her 2700 points of damage.

Kitsune: **8000 – 2700 = 5300 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck:33)**

"And now Michael will also attack your life points directly!" Lincoln commanded his Synchro monster, dealing the girl another 2600 points of damage.

Kitsune: **5300 – 2600 = 2700 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 33)**

"With that, end my turn and send the top 3 cards of my deck to the grave" Lincoln concluded.

Lincoln: **4500 LP (Hand: 4) (Deck: 42)**

"Alright, this might not be as easy as I thought, Kuribohrn" Kitsune whispered to her duel spirit, "Not only has he taken the lead back, but he's managed to summon two of his ace monsters! If he manages to summon his dragon, I'm done for!" she added.

"Kuri-Kuri!" The white furball Cried with worry. She drew her next card.

"I play pot of greed! Thanks to this I can draw two cards!" She did so, "And now I summon Armored White Bear in attack mode!" She said summoning a polar bear with armor to the field.

( **Armored White Bear lvl.4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 1400** )

"I activate my trap, Lightforce Sword! With this card, I banish one card in your hand face down" Kitsune said. A sword shot out of the trap card and hit a random card in Lincoln's hand, the card soon vanishing.

" _Great, there goes my field spell…_ " Lincoln thought, gritting his teeth.

"You'll get it back during you 4th standby phase. For now, I place one card face down and end my turn" Kitsune said, placing a card face down in her back row.

Kitsune: **2700 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 30)**

I draw!" Lincoln drew his next card. A smirk grew across his face and looked at his opponent.

" _Uh oh, I don't like that look on his face!_ " She thought with a hint of fear, Kuriborn hiding behind her.

"Since there are four or more Lightsworn monsters in my grave with different names, I can summon their leader, my best monster, Judgment Dragon!" A pillar of light came down behind Lincoln, blowing powerful gusts of winds. When the light dissipated, out came a white-feathered dragon, the Lightsworn leader, Judgment Dragon!

( **Judgment Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600** )

"I activate JD's special ability. By paying 1000 Life points, every card on the field other than itself are destroyed!" Lincoln said, making Kitsune flinch.

Lincoln: **4500 – 1000 = 3500 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 42)**

JD's eyes glowed and a gust of wind that it released caused every other card to be destroyed. "And since Michael was destroyed, I can return any number of Lightsworn monsters from my grave back to the deck and gain life points for each one" Lincoln added, returning 6 monsters to his deck, thus gaining 1800 life points in the process.

Lincoln: **3500 + 1800 = 5300 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 48)**

" _Damn It, I was hoping to end this duel BEFORE he could summon Judgment Dragon!_ " Kitsune thought to herself. "Matters not, When Armored White Bear Is Destroyed, I can special summon one level 4 or below LIGHT Attribute monster from my hand! Come on out, Regulus!" She shouted before a majestic white lion with armor and a horn appeared in attack mode.

( **Regulus lvl.4 ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000** )

"See if you can handle this. Judgment Dragon, attack Regulus! Celestial Judgment!" Lincoln shouted as his dragon roared and shot a golden beam of light from its mouth, obliterating Kitsune's monster and dealing her 1300 points of damage.

Kitsune: **2700 – 1300 = 1400 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 30)**

"I end my turn" Lincoln declared, milling 4 cards from his deck due to his dragon's effect.

Lincoln: **5300 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 44)**

"Alright, my turn!" Kitsune said before drawing her next card, "I activate another Pot of Greed! With it I can draw two more cards!" She did so, smiling at the cards she had drawn, "I activate the spell card, Kuriboh Party! Thanks to this card, because my field is empty, I can special summon 4 Different Kuribohs! Come on out Kuribohrn!" as she said that a white furball wearing a blue bishop's hat appeared.

( **Kuriborhn lvl.1 ATK: 300/DEF: 200** )

"Kuribon!" a brown furball with a tail, wearing a red ribbon appeared.

( **Kuribon lvl.1 ATK: 300/DEF: 200** )

"Winged Kuriboh!" A monster resembling the other two, but with arms and white wings, appeared.

( **Winged Kuriboh lvl.1 ATK: 300/DEF: 200** )

"And the original Kuriboh!" A monster resembling the previous one appeared, but without wings.

( **Kuriboh lvl.1 ATK: 300/DEF: 200** )

"Now I Activate Tuner Down! Thanks to this card, I can special summon one tuner monster from the graveyard! It may lose a level, but I can still turn this around!" Kitsune informed him.

"But you don't have any tuners in your graveyard" Lincoln said.

"Who said it had to be from my graveyard?" Kitsune hinted playfully. Lincoln was shocked upon realizing what she meant. "Come on out Raiden!" With that Lincoln's tuner monster reappeared, this time on Kitsune's field.

( **Raiden, Hand of the lightsworn lvl.3 ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000** )

"He may have lost a level do to my spell, but to counter your ace monster with mine, it's all worth it!" Kitsune spoke.

"Uh-oh…" Lincoln and Rinyan said in unison.

"I now tune my level 3 Raiden, with my level 1 Kuriboh, Winged Kuriboh, Kuribon, And Kuribohrn!" The 4 Monsters turned into stars and rings, "Guardian of the forest, and almighty ruler of the fairies, Arise! I Synchro summon, The Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Kitsune chanted. With that a magnificent blue dragon with long green hair, butterfly like wings on her arms, and a serpentine lower body appeared.

( **Ancient Fairy Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 2100/DEF: 3000** )

"But your dragon's attack is lower than mine!" Lincoln said.

"Not for long!" Kitsune said before revealing the last card in her hand.

"MEGAMORPH?!" Lincoln shouted in surprise.

"That's right! And thanks to this card's effect, since my life points are lower than yours, my dragon's attack points are doubled!" she declared.

( **Ancient Fairy Dragon lvl.7 ATK: 4200/DEF: 3000** )

"Now my mighty dragon, attack! Fairy Beam!" the masked girl commanded her dragon. With that, the dragon's wings started glowing and sent a beam of rainbow-colored light straight at Judgment Dragon, destroying it and dealing Lincoln 1200 Points of damage.

Lincoln: **5300 – 1200 = 4200 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 44)**

"And with that, I'll end my turn" Kitsune declared.

Kitsune: **1400 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 29)**

"Pulling out a synchro monster AND destroying my Judgment Dragon like that? She must be a pretty good duelist where she comes from" Lincoln whispered to his feline duel spirit, impressed by his opponent's dueling skills.

"Yeah, but her aura… It feels so familiar, but I can't seem to figure out why…" Rinyan said to the white-haired duelist.

"We'll figure it out once this duel over" Lincoln told her. "I draw" Lincoln drew his next card. "I activate Charge of the Light Brigade, milling three cards and allowing me to add a level four or lower Lightsworn monster to my hand" he said, applying the card's effects. "And since two of those cards were Lightsworn Beasts, they get special summoned to the field" Lincoln said as the two monsters appeared.

( **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 300** )

( **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast lvl.4 ATK: 2100/DEF: 300** )

"Now I'll overlay them and Xyz summon Starliege Paladynamo!" he said, summoning a knight wielding a giant crystal sword.

( **Starliege Paladynamo rank: 4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000** )

"I activate Dynamo's special ability. By using both of its overlay units, it lowers your monster's attack points to 0 and its effects are negated" Lincoln explained.

"What?!" Kitsune stepped back in surprise as her monster lost its attack points.

( **Ancient Fairy Dragon, LVL: 7. ATK: 0/DEF: 3000** )

"Now, Starliege Paladynamo, attack Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Lincoln commanded, his monster leaping into the air and swinging his sword in a downward motion, slicing the dragon in half. The dragon then exploded in a dome of light, sending Kitsune flying as she lost the rest of her life points.

Kitsune: **0 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 29)**

 **Winner:** Lincoln

"Ironic. I managed to defeat his ace monster, only to fall to a different monster" Kitsune said, looking up at the sky above.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lincoln asked as he approached his fallen opponent. When he was close enough, he extended his hand in an offer to help her up.

"I'm better than alright, I'm estatic!" Kitsune took the boy's hand and was helped back up to her feet. She then turned around and removed her mask, careful not to let Lincoln see her face. "There's something I need to tell you Lincoln… I'm not new around town. Actually, I've lived here my entire life"

"Really? Then how come I've never seen you around?" Lincoln tilted his head with confusion.

"Actually, you have. You see, I'm came from 10 years in the future" Kitsune told him.

"HUH?!" Lincoln looked at her with both shock and disbelief.

"Yep, I actually came here for the specific reason of dueling you" she said.

"But why?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Well, in my time, you're a big, professional duelist and I wanted a chance to duel you, but I never got the chance as you were always too busy. So, I decided to come here, to a time when you would be available. I chose this specific date because yesterday, the time I arrived, was a special day for me, the day you learned of my gift to see duel monster spirits" Kitsune explained.

Rinyan then gasped in realization, "I knew you seemed familiar! You're Lily, aren't you?!"

"You got that right, Rinyan" Kitsune then turned around to reveal that she is indeed the youngest Loud. An older version of Lincoln's baby sister, eyes as blue as the ocean.

"So, let me get this straight. You're really my little sister, Lily from the future?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow, lightly pointing at her.

"That's right. It was thanks to Lisa that was able to come back to this time" Future Lily told him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lincoln sarcastically said with a light roll of his eyes. "Well, Lily, I'm rather impressed by your dueling skills" he smiled at the future version of his sister.

"Aww, thanks Lincoln" Lily smiled back.

"Who taught you how to duel, anyway?" Lincoln asked.

"Heh. I learned from the best" Lily told him.

"Pop-Pop?" Lincoln questioned.

"No" she shook her head, "I'm talking about you, big brother" she winked at him.

"Oh… Awesome!" Lincoln said, fist pumping. Future Lily then walked up to her older brother and threw her arms around him, pulling him for a tight embrace.

"Thanks for the duel" she said.

"No problem" Lincoln replied, wrapping his arms around her waist, returning the hug.

After a few seconds, Lily pulled away and planted a kiss upon his cheek, "I have to go now" she told him, taking a few steps back. She then pressed a button on her wrist, opening a white portal. "Oh, and this won't be the last we see of each other. I might come back and visit someday" she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Looking forward to it. Bye Lily" Lincoln waved to sister's future self.

"Bye Lincoln, see you in 10 years" she smiled and winked at him. She then went through portal, it soon closing behind her, leaving her brother and his duel spirit.

"Well, looks you have something to look forward to in the next decade" Rinyan commented with a light smile.

"I sure do" Lincoln nodded in agreement. "Boy, my life has gotten interesting since I first became a duelist. And I bet it'll only get more interesting as time goes by" he said.

* * *

 **10 years later…**

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Lily had arrived back in her own time, the portal soon closing behind her. It was cool meeting the younger version of her brother, and even cooler that she got to duel him. If only that were possible with the Lincoln of her time…

"Lily, are you home?" her mother called to her from the living room.

"Yeah, mom!" Lily replied, who was in the kitchen.

"Come here. Someone special is here to see you!" Rita said.

Confused, walked into the living room to see someone she wouldn't have expected. "Lincoln?!" she said with surprise and shock.

It was indeed the lightsworn duelist, the years having been great to him in the past decade. He was about the same height as their father, had an average, muscular body and an awesome looking goatee.

"Hey Lily" Lincoln greeted his youngest sister.

"Lincoln cleared his entire schedule, just to come here and spend time with you! Isn't that great?" Rita said, exciting her youngest daughter.

"Really?!" She asked, her pupils dilating and beating with anxiousness.

"Really" Lincoln gave a confirming nod.

"Well I'll leave you two be" Rita said before leaving.

"Oh, Lincoln! I Can't believe you cleared your schedule just to be with me!" Lily threw her arms around his waist, bringing her brother in for an affectionate embrace.

"Well, I figured I owe it to you" Lincoln hugged her back. "Besides, I thought you might want a rematch 10 years in the making… Kitsune"

Lily's eyes widened at what her brother said, "You remember?!" she looked up at him.

"I made a promise that day that on the day you returned, I would do this" Lincoln said as the two of them broke their hug. "So, what do you say?" He offered, activating his disk.

"I say… let's do it!" Lily activating her duel disk as well.

Now, the time has come. After 10 years, it had finally come, the rematch of the decade. Lily vs. Lincoln!

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 10. Hope you all enjoyed it. Any suggestions for the next chapter, I'm all ears.**

 **I'm not sure if this brings the grand total of Loud sibling duelists to 7 or not since the Lily that Lincoln dueled here was from the future and the present Lily is still a baby.**

 **As Future Lily said, she'll be showing up more, so expect seeing her in a few future chapters (no pun intended).**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	11. Lana and Lola's Shooting Star

**Hey there fellow Duelists, here's the next chapter of** _ **Duel House**_ **.**

* * *

It's A wonderful day, at Royal Woods Elementary, as our favorite twins, Lana and Lola Loud prepare to leave for the day, and one thing was on their minds, the fact that there was a new duelist in the Loud family.

"I still can't believe Leni's A duelist now." Lola said, "I know, right!" Lana said, "And to make it more unbelievable she has all 7 Crystal Beasts, AND the Rainbow Dragon in her deck! Just Having the 7 Crystal Beasts is difficult enough, but having all 7, and their Dragon?! Lucky." She added.

"Well, while her Rainbow Dragon maybe impressive," Lola started saying, "It's nothing compared to my ace monster, Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon!" Lola said, holding up said card, "Not only Is she easier to summon, but she can bypass all of an opponent's monsters and wage a direct attack! And all of my harpies are protected from card effects and attacks!"

"Yeah, but only when she has overlay units" Lana said, "But my ace, Stardust Dragon," She said before pulling out said card, "Doesn't have any kind of handicap, plus as long as he's on the field, I can make the effects of cards like Raigeki and Mirror Force useless! And while in order to use that effect, I have to send him to the graveyard, thanks to his other effect, that doesn't matter as he comes back during the end phase!" she told her twin.

"Yeah, but if you do it during the opponent's turn, it leaves you defenseless!" Lola added.

"True, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is how you strategize, like Lincoln says." Lana replied. The school bell rings and the twins leave, not long afterwards something catches their eyes.

"Hey look!" Lola said, "Looks like there's a duel going on over there!"

"Let's check it out!" Lana said, as the two headed towards the duel.

Getting a closer look, the twins saw it was a tag team duel between two brothers and two other people. One of the brothers was using an insect deck while the other was using a heroic challenger deck.

"Now, Insect Queen, attack! Royal Hive Beam!" the insect deck user shouted as his monster, a giant grotesque ant, wasp hybrid fired a yellow beam at the opponents, wiping out the rest of their life points, "Ha! Another win for us!" one brother, who appeared nerdy said before trying to high five his chubby brother, which he does so, albeit reluctantly.

"Oh man, we missed it!" Lana said, complaining.

"You're complaining about missing it?" Lola asked, "Did you see his monster? YUCK!" she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

The brothers then approached the losing team, "Well, we won, you know what that means," The Insect user said, "Hand over your best cards!" This surprises the twins.

"Did you hear that?" Lola asked.

"Their dueling using the ante rule? That's all kinds of wrong!" Lana said. Silently they agreed to confront the bullies, just as they were about to claim their ill-gotten gain.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Lola asked.

"Back off girlie," The insect brother said, "We're just taking our prize, we made a bet with these two, saying that whoever lost a tag duel must surrender their best cards, as we've been doing for weeks! Right Warren?" He asked his brother, apparently named Warren.

"Huh? Oh, right Ike." Warren said, albeit with a bit of obvious guilt.

"Well, It's wrong!" Lana said, "You can't just take someone's best cards! It might be their most prized possession!" she added.

"Why do you care?" Ike asked rather rudely, "And besides what are you going to do about it?"

The twins shared a look and nodded in agreement.

"We challenge you to a tag duel! If we win you have to return every card you ever stole!" Lola said.

"Fine!" Ike said, "But we only duel using the ante rule, so you girls have to put up your best cards!" he told them. Reluctantly they did so, Lola pulling out Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon, and Lana pulling out Stardust Dragon. "Impressive cards, ladies. What's your names?"

"Lola and Lana" The twins said introducing themselves in unison.

"Well, Lola and Lana, I'm Ike, and this is my brother Warren, and we accept your challenge! We'll each have 8000 life points, and if one of us loses all those life points, we're eliminated, and our partner inherits their monsters. No one can attack on their first turn, but tribute, fusion, synchro, and XYZ summoning on the first turn are alright. We can use any monster our partner summons, with their permission. Do you find these rules acceptable?" Ike asked. The twins nodded. "Well then, let's get it started!" Ike said as they all turned on their disks and gazers.

"Oh, hold on. I need to change into my dueling outfit" Lola said before pressing a button on her duel disk that changed her outfit.

It had gone from her pink pageant dress and sash, to a hot pink shirt, a white skirt and hot pink, knee high boots with white soles and laces. This was her dueling outfit.

"Tada!" Lola spun around, displaying her clothes, "Lisa programmed the outfit into my duel disk, so I wouldn't ruin my dress again if I lost" she said.

"Nice" Lana gave a nod.

"You girls ready now?" Ike asked.

"Totally!" They replied in unison, holding up their duel disks.

 **Computer Voice: Augmented reality visual link established.**

Lola: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

Ike: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

Lana: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

Warren: **8000 LP (Hand: 5) (Deck: 35)**

Unbeknownst to either team, Lincoln and Rinyan were passing by, talking about another set of events that happened the other night that only the two of them, along with Leni and her spirit partner, Ruby Carbuncle, know about.

"Oh man! I still can't believe Lily can see you guys, too! This is hilarious!" Lincoln said while laughing. Unfortunately, Rinyan didn't share in her duelist's joy.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have to endure all that! If I had a dollar for every failed escape attempt Ruby and I tried to make, I'd be one rich little kitty! I had so many nightmares last night about that, it's not even funny!" Rinyan told him, "I can only imagine how Ruby feels, she wouldn't even talk to me this morning! And every time I tried talking to her she screamed in horror!" she added.

* * *

Leni was walking through the mall, bags in hand. She had been shopping for the past hour or so and had picked up a few things. Her new duel spirit, Ruby Carbuncle had joined her by riding on her shoulder. Problem was, she was a mess, her fur all mangy and messy as if she were a nervous wreck. This didn't go unnoticed by Leni.

"Are you alright, Ruby? You've been acting strange all—"

"Babies! Babies EVERYWHERE!" Ruby screamed, interrupting her duelist.

"Day…" Leni said, trailing off.

* * *

"Well, I'm sure Leni can handle it," Lincoln said before noticing Lola and Lana, "Hey, look, Lola and Lana are participating in a tag duel!"

"Prepare to lose ladies, soon your dragons will be ours!" Ike said, shocking Lincoln.

"What?!" Lincoln said with disbelief.

"That's what you think! It's you guys who will lose and those cards you stole will be returned!" Lola shouted.

"Oh, I see what's going on. They're playing the part of good Samaritan. Well, this should be interesting." Lincoln said before turning on his gazer and watching the duel from afar.

"Aren't you worried?" Rinyan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I?" Lincoln replied.

"Well, this is the first time they're doing this kind of thing. And also, they're dueling using the ante rule, which means their best monsters are on the line and—" However, Rinyan was cut off when Lincoln started scratching her behind the ears, causing her to let out a light purr.

"Don't worry that adorable little head of yours, Rinyan. I have nothing but the utmost confidence in them" he told her.

"I'll start!" Lola said, looking at her opening hand, " _Harpie Ladies 1 & 3, Elegant Egotist, Magical Stone Excavation, And Harpie's Feather Duster. I think I can make use of these!_" she thought with a smile, "I start things off by summoning Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode!" She said while summoning the red-haired harpy.

( **Harpie Lady 1 lvl.4 ATK: 1300 /DEF: 1400** )

"And as long as she's on the field, All WIND attribute monsters gain an extra 300 attack points!" she added.

( **Harpie Lady 1 lvl.4 ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400** )

"And since I have A Harpie Lady out, I can play the spell card Elegant Egotist! Thanks to this I can special summon one Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck!" She said, activating her spell card.

Three lights shot out of her spell card, turning into three monsters resembling Harpie Ladies 1, 2, & 3, but with golden armor on their shoulders, legs, and torsos.

( **Harpie Lady Sisters lvl.6 ATK: 1950/DEF: 2100** )

And due to Harpie Lady's effect, they gain a 300-attack point boost.

( **Harpie Lady Sisters lvl.6 ATK: 2250/DEF: 2100** )

"And with that I'll end my turn." Lola declared.

Lola: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 34)**

"Hmph. Not bad" Ike said. "But try this on for size. I summon my Armored Bee" he summoned a bee clad in metallic armor.

( **Armored Bee lvl.4 ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200** )

"Now, I equip my bee with Laser Cannon Armor, increasing the attack and defense points of my monster by 300" he said, his monster gaining spikey shoulder guards and its stinger being replaced with a laser cannon.

( **Armored Bee lvl.4 ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200** )

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Ike said.

Ike: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 34)**

Another bug? GROSS!" Lola cringed.

"Something wrong, Pinkie?" Ike asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that your bugs are DISGUSTING! Bugs are the lowest of the low! It doesn't matter, because soon my harpies will crush them beneath their claws!" As she said that her monsters brandished their claws which shined in the light. Lola's insults clearly upset Ike.

"Anyway, it's my turn now!" Lana said, drawing her 6th card, " _Hmm, Junk Synchron,_ " She thought, and then noticed her hand which contained Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Sonic Chick, Mystical Space Typhoon, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and one unknown trap card. " _I think I can make it work, but first I'll need to get rid of his face down_ ," she thought, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Thanks to this I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field!" she declared. A gust of wind then erupted from the spell card and headed towards Ike's facedown, which Is revealed to be Negate Attack, "Just as I figured."

"Hah! That's your opening move? Why didn't you go for my cannon?" Ike asked.

"I have something else in store for that, but for now I'll summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron!" She said as the mini mechanic looking tuner appeared.

( **Junk Synchron lvl.3 ATK: 1300/DEF: 500** )

"But that's not all. Mind if I borrow one of your harpies, Lola?" Lana asked her twin.

"Sure, I guess." Lola said with a shrug.

"Perfect. I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with the level 4 Harpie Lady 1!" Lana said as Junk Synchron turned into 3 green rings which enveloped Lola's Harpie, turning her into 4 stars. "Archer with the eyes of a falcon, arm yourself with the bow of truth and the arrow of justice! I Synchro summon, Junk Archer!" With that the light subsided revealing a robotic looking archer with bronze armor, and a bow attached at the wrist.

( **Junk Archer lvl.7 ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000** )

"Harpie Lady Sisters may lose their attack boost…" Lana began.

( **Harpie Lady Sisters lvl.6 ATK: 1950/DEF: 2100** )

"But It's worth it, because now I activate my archer's effect!" Lana said as the Junk Archer strung it's bow with a glowing arrow, "Once per turn I can target one monster on the field and send it to the removed from play zone, and I'm choosing, your Armored Bee! Go Junk Archer! Dimensional Arrow!" Lana's synchro monster fired its arrow at the insect monster, piercing it, sending it to the removed from play zone.

"Excellent strategy there Lana," Lincoln said from afar, while continuing to scratch Rinyan behind the ears, the Lightsworn cat having moved from his shoulder to being cradled in his arms.

"Taking advantage of Junk Archer's effect before they could take advantage of Armored Bee's is genius."

However, Rinyan realized something, "But Junk Archer's Effect only lasts until the end phase! Once Lana ends her turn, it will come back!"

"I know, but something tells me Lana has something in mind to counter that." Lincoln said.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn, which means you get your Armored Bee back." Lana informed the insect user.

Sure enough, the monster returns. However, just as soon as it reappears, it gets zapped with electricity.

"What's going on?!" Ike asked

"It's simple, the return of Armored Bee triggered my facedown, the continuous trap: Dimension Curse! It's triggered when a monster that was previously in the removed from play zone comes back, turning it into a Cursed Dimension Token!" As she said that Armored Bee started turning to stone. "Cursed Dimension Tokens can't attack or be targeted for an attack. They also can't be used for tribute, fusion, synchro or XYZ Summoning! Meaning as long as my continuous trap is on the field, you can't do anything with it!"

"Are you done?" Warren asked.

"Yep" Lana nodded in confirmation.

Lana: **8000 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 34)**

"In that case, it's my turn" Warren drew his card. " Since you have a monster on your field and I don't, i'm allowed to special summon Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd" he said, summoning a knight-looking warrior wielding a huge 3-bladed sword.

( **Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd lvl.4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 200** )

"And since that was a special summon, I can normal summon Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword" he said, summoning another warrior, this one wielding two swords.

( **Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword lvl.4 ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000** )

"I overlay my two level 4 monsters. With these two cards, I build the overlay network!" he declared. "I Xyz summon! Heroic Champion - Excalibur" he summoned a knight monster wielding a gigantic blade.

( **Heroic Champion - Excalibur rank: 4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000** )

"And since Extra Sword was used as an overlay unit, Excalibur gains 1000 attack points" he informed.

( **Heroic Champion - Excalibur rank: 4 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000** )

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Warren declared.

Warren: **8000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 34)**

"Which means it's my move!" Lola said, drawing her next card, "I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards," She does so, " _Monster Reborn and Hysteric Party? Perfect!_ " Lola thought to herself, "I activate Magical Stone Excavation! Now by sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard," She said while sending Harpie's Feather Duster and Hysteric Party to the graveyard, "I get one spell from my graveyard back!" She said while getting Elegant Egotist back. "Now I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back my Harpie Lady 1!" her red-haired harpy returned.

( **Harpie Lady 1 lvl.4 ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400** )

Along with its attack boost.

( **Harpie Lady 1 lvl.4 ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400** )

"Next I'll summon Harpie Lady 3!" She said before the blue, spiky haired harpy appeared.

( **Harpie Lady 3 lvl.4 ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400** ) and gained the 300-point attack boost, ( **Harpie Lady 3 lvl.4 ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400** )

"Now I'll activate Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady 2!" Soon she completed the trifecta as her brown, bob cut harpy appeared.

( **Harpie Lady 2 lvl.4 ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400** ) again, it gained the attack boost, ( **Harpie Lady 2 lvl.4 ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400** )

"And now I'll use my level 4 Harpie Ladies 1, 2, & 3 To Build the overlay network!" As she said that her 3 harpies turned into wisps that entered a portal causing it to explode, "Since you boys are so interested in seeing our ace monsters, allow me to be the first to introduce you to mine. I XYZ summon! Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon!" With that Lola's Dragon appeared letting out a mighty roar.

( **Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon rank: 4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500** )

" _That's_ her best monster?!" Warren asked worriedly.

"And soon it'll be a part of our collection!" Ike said confidently

"And guess what, boys? My dragon has some rocking abilities! For starters, as long as she has overlay units, she can bypass all of an opponent's monsters and attack directly!" Lola informed them. Warren looked scared at that comment, while Ike glared, "Now attack Warren! Phantasmal Flame!" The XYZ Monster then unleashed a bright purple flame that went right by Excalibur and struck Warren then and there dealing him 2000 points of damage.

Warren: **8000 – 2000 = 6000 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 34)**

"And don't think I forgot about you, creepy bug boy!" she turned her attention to the other brother. Ike then noticed the Harpie Lady Sisters above him. "And since your Cursed Dimension Token can't be targeted for an attack, this one is direct too!" Ike glared "Do your thing ladies! Triangle Spark Attack!" The sisters formed a triangle, and unleashed a bolt of electricity onto Ike, dealing him 1950 points of damage.

Ike: **8000 – 1950 = 6050 LP (Hand: 3) (Deck: 34)**

"And now I'll remove one of my dragon's overlay units," She said before her dragon ate one of the overlay units, "With that I'll end my turn. Your move creepy bug boy."

Lola: **8000 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 31)**

"Hmph" Ike drew his next card. "Since you control an Xyz monster on the field, I can special summon Bite Bug from my hand" Ike summoned a ball thing with a mouth.

( **Des Mosquito lvl.3 ATK: 500/DEF: 500** )

"I then normal summon Uni-Zombie" he summoned a conjoined zombie to the field.

( **Uni-Zombie lvl.3 ATK: 1300/DEF: 0** )

"Now my Uni-Zombie will give my Des Mosquito a little tune-up. I Synchro summon Underground Arachnid" he summoned a human/spider hybrid.

( **Underground Arachnid lvl.6 ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200** )

"I now activate its special ability to equip it with your Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon" he said as Lola's monster stood behind his monster. "Now, Underground Arachnid, attack Harpie Lady Sisters" Ike commanded as his monster attacked the trio of harpies, dealing Lola 450 points of damage.

Lola: **8000 – 450 = 7550 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 31)**

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Ike declared.

Ike: **6050 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 33)**

"You'll pay for that one, Ike!" Lana shouted, drawing her next card, "It's my move. I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw 2 cards!" She Did so, and it were revealed to be Turbo Synchron, and an unidentified spell card, " _Perfect_ " Lana thought with a smirk, "I activate the spell Take-Back! I can only activate this card if you have a monster, spell, or trap that was previously on our side of the field, it allows us to take it back!" And soon Lola had her Dragon back.

"Thanks for that Lana" Lola said to her tomboy twin.

"No Problem. Now, I summon the tuner monster, Turbo Synchron!" She said as a little green engine-like monster with a head, arms, and legs appeared.

( **Turbo Synchron lvl.1 ATK: 100/DEF: 500** )

"And now it's my turn to bring out my ace monster! I tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron with my Level 7 Junk Archer! I Synchro Summon, Stardust Dragon!" Lana shouted.

( **Stardust Dragon lvl.8 ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000** )

And soon her dragon appeared, the two dragons letting out mighty roars.

"Now, Stardust Dragon, attack Underground Arachnid! Cosmic Flare!" Lana commanded, and Stardust Dragon attacked the synchro monster.

"I don't think so!" Ike said, "I activate my facedown, Mirror Force! Thanks to this card, your monsters attack is negated, and all face up attack position monsters on your field are destroyed!" As he said that a mirror like forcefield appeared between Ike's monster and Stardust's attack, breaking it and sending many pieces of broken glass at the two monsters.

"Sorry, but that's not happening either!" Lana shouted, "I activate Stardust Dragon's effect! When a monster, spell, or trap effect that destroys monsters has been activated, I can send Stardust Dragon to the graveyard and negate said effect! Go Victim Sanctuary!" with that Stardust Dragon turned into a bright light which enveloped the twins' field, forming a barrier which stopped the Mirror Force trap from reaching the field, causing the barrier to shatter, "And now I end my turn, and thanks to my Dragon's other ability, since this is the end phase of the turn his first ability was activated, I can special summon him from the graveyard!" as soon as she said that, the light particles started reforming and soon Lana's best monster was back, unleashing a mighty roar.

Lana: **8000 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 31)**

"Draw!" Warren drew his next card. "I summon Chiron the Mage!" out came a centaur wielding a staff.

( **Chiron the Mage lvl.4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000** )

"I activate its special ability. By discard a spell card from my hand, I can destroy your Dimension Curse" Warren said, pointing at Lana's trap card, performing the monster's card effect, destroying it and freeing his brother's Armored Bee. "Excalibur, attack Stardust Dragon!" he commanded his warrior.

"I don't think so, Warren. I activate my facedown! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" As she said that, a metal cross-looking thing with a scarf and aviator's helmet/glasses combo appeared and blocked the attack, "Thanks to this bad boy, your monster's attack is negated, my dragon is safe, and the best part is, instead of being sent to the graveyard, it gets placed back on the field, waiting to be used again next turn!"

"I set one card face down and end my turn" he said.

Warren: **6000 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 33)**

"My Move!" Lola shouted, " _Thanks to Lana, I got my dragon back, but I've got to get rid of those facedown cards_ " she thought, "I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards!" She saw what she had drawn and smiled, "I activate Monster Reborn! Thanks to this card I can bring back my Harpie Lady Sisters!" As she said that her armor-clad harpies returned to the field.

( **Harpie Lady Sisters lvl.6 ATK: 1950/DEF: 2100** )

"Next, I activate the spell card Harpie's Feather Duster!" As Lola said that her harpies gained two sets of green wings, "Thanks to this card, all spell and trap cards you guys control are destroyed!" As she said that, her harpies created a gust of wind, that caused the brothers' facedowns to be destroyed. "Now, Harpie Lady Sisters, attack Armored Bee! Triangle Spark Attack!" With That Lola's Harpies attacked Armored Bee, destroying it and dealing Ike 350 Points of Damage.

Ike: **6050 – 350 = 5700 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 33)**

"Now, Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon, attack Ike! Phantasmal Flame!" Like before, Lola's Dragon shot out a bright purple flame, which struck Ike, dealing him 2000 points of damage.

Ike: **5700 – 2000 = 3700 LP (Hand: 1) (Deck: 33)**

"With that I'll remove another one of my dragon's overlay units and end my turn!" Lola declared as her dragon devoured another one of its overlay units.

Lola: **7550 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 28)**

"I draw" Ike drew his next card. "I think it's time to play fire with fire or, in this case, wind with wind because I activate my own Heavy Storm, destroying your spell and traps cards as well" he began.

A Huge Gust Of wind swirled around the battlefield, sweeping up Lana's trap card.

"My Scarecrow!" She shouted as the trap got sucked into the vortex before shattering into thousands of tiny pixels.

"And now I banish two insect monsters from my grave in order to summon Doom Dozer!" Ike said, summoning a giant pink centipede.

( **Doom Dozer lvl.8 ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600** )

"That's one big bug." Lola said in horror.

"I equip my Doom Dozer with Insectoid Armor. When you have two or more monsters on the field, the insect monster equipped with Insectoid Armor can attack you directly!" Ike declared.

"It can WHAT?!" The twins shouted in shock.

"Doom Dozer, attack the pageant princess directly!" he commanded his monster. The bug spat green spit on Lola, dealing her 2800 points of damage.

Lola: **7550 – 2800 = 4750 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 28)**

"LOLA!" Lana shouted in worry before steeling her gaze with anger towards Ike.

"With that I end" he said.

Ike: **5700 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 32)**

"Lola, are you alright?" Lana asked her twin, approaching her.

"I'm fine" Lola reassured.

"You will pay for that, Ike!" Lana said.

"Please, what are you going to do about it? Your dragon doesn't have enough attack power to take down all our monsters and you only have two cards in your hand." Ike informed her.

Lana looked at her hand to see Quillbolt Hedgehog and Sonic Chick.

" _He's right. And the only monsters I have aren't nearly enough to turn the tides. Also, Stardust is only strong enough to defeat either Ike's Underground Arachnid, or Warren's Chiron the mage! But without my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, I can't protect either of us from their attacks!_ " Lana thought with a glare, a drop of sweat running down the side of her face, "But it doesn't matter. I will find a way to defeat you!" she said with determination.

Meanwhile, with Lincoln and Rinyan, who had been watching the whole time looked on.

"Oh man, this could be a problem. I wish there was something I could do to help" Lincoln said.

* _Clear Mind_ plays in the background*

It was in that moment that Lincoln's necklace then started glowing a bright white light. Curious, he pulled it out. The moment he does, the light focuses on the gem and it shoots a bright light straight towards Lana. Lana was trying to figure out what to do, when suddenly she notices a bright light emanating from her extra deck.

"Huh? what's going on?!" Lola approaches, curious as to what's going on.

The light then subsides to reveal a pair of card shaped lights. Lana investigates, and discovers the lights to be a pair of Synchro monsters she had never seen before.

"What? Where did these come from?" Lola asked.

"I don't know. But judging by what's written on them, I can tell that it's my chance! I Draw!" Lana said, putting the cards aside and drawing another card, "I activate Monster Reborn! With it, I bring back Turbo Synchron!" The green engine like monster returned.

( **Turbo Synchron lvl.1 ATK: 100/DEF: 500** )

"Next, I Summon Sonic Chick!" She said as a small pink bird with a collar bell around its neck and wearing shoes.

( **Sonic Chick lvl.1 ATK: 300/DEF: 300** )

"And now it's time for me to end this! I tune the level 1 Turbo Synchron with the level 1 Sonic Chick! Racecar of the future, rev your engines and race towards the finish line of victory! I Synchro summon, the synchro/tuner, Formula Synchron!" With that a red and white racecar appeared from the light, before opening to reveal arms, legs, and a face.

( **Formula Synchron lvl.2 ATK: 200/DEF: 1500** )

"And thanks to his special ability, when he's synchro summoned I can draw one card!" Lana said drawing her card, which is revealed to be the equip spell, Blustering Winds, " _This will come in handy_ " she thought.

"That's your trump card? A Monster that isn't worth it's weight in attack points!" Ike said, chuckling, before realizing something, "Wait a minute, you called it a synchro/tuner?"

"That's right, and what that means is that I can take this one step further! I tune my level 2 Formula Synchron, with my Level 8 Stardust Dragon!" Lana declared.

"That's a level 10 synchro summon!" Warren said with worry as Lana's monsters turned into the two green rings and eight stars.

"Shooting Stars descending from the heavens, grant my wish for the ultimate victory! I synchro summon! The Shooting Star Dragon!" Lana chanted.

When the light subsided, out came an evolved version of Stardust Dragon, this one appearing to be more futuristic. The new monster let out a mighty roar, leaving Ike and Warren shocked, while Lola, Lana, Lincoln—who was still holding his necklace, and Rinyan dumbfounded.

( **Shooting Star Dragon lvl.10 ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500** )

"And now I'll equip my dragon with Blustering Winds, this card gives him an extra 1000 attack points!" Lana declared.

( **Shooting Star Dragon lvl.10 ATK: 4300/DEF: 2500** )

"Not like it matters!" Ike said, "You can only attack one of our monsters, and no matter which one you attack, we'll still be in the game!"

"That's what you think!" Lana countered, "I activate Shooting Star Dragon's Special ability. I Look at the top 5 cards of my deck, and for every tuner, my dragon can attack once!"

"Wait, you're saying that thing can attack up to 5 times?!" Ike asked in horror.

"That's right! And here's the first draw, and it's... Nitro Synchron, a tuner! Which means, your Underground Arachnid Is going back where it belongs! Go Shining Impact!" Lana's dragon then charged straight towards Ike's synchro monster and ramming into it, causing it to blow up, dealing Ike 1900 points of damage.

Ike: **5700 – 1900 = 1800 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 32)**

"And now here's draw number two, and it's... Quickdraw Synchron, another tuner! Which means your Doom Dozer is about to know the real meaning of the word doom!" Shooting Star Dragon then repositioned itself and started charging towards the giant centipede, destroying it and dealing Ike 1500 points of damage.

Ike: **1800 – 1500 = 300 LP (Hand: 0) (Deck: 32)**

"And now, here's draw number three! And it's... Drill Synchron, another tuner! Now, my beast, finish off Ike!" Shooting Star Dragon then attacked Ike, finishing him off.

"And now, Draw number four, and it's... Hyper Synchron! Which means, my dragon can attack your mage!" Shooting Star Dragon then destroyed Chiron the mage dealing Warren 2500 points of damage.

Warren: **6000 – 2500 = 3500 LP (Hand: 2) (Deck: 33)**

"And now—"

"WAIT" Warren shouted, "Before you draw that card, I'd just like to say… I SURRENDER!" he held his hands up.

"Warren, what are you doing?!" Ike asked.

"What I Should have done weeks ago! You guys have to believe me, I never wanted any part of this. Ike made me take part in this in exchange for teaching me how to duel! Here," He said before throwing a bunch of cards at the sister's feet, "Here's every card we've ever stole, just please have mercy!" He begged before running away crying "Mommy!"

"Warren, you coward! Even if she had drawn another tuner and destroyed Excalibur you still would have had life points!" Ike shouted.

"I don't care! I never want to duel with you again! And I'm telling mom all about your little scheme!" Warren shouted before running away, with Ike terrified about his brother's warning, running towards him.

 **Winners:** Lola and Lana

* _Clear Mind_ stops playing in the background*

"Well... that happened" Lana said with a tilt of her head, Lola pressing the same button that she pressed before the duel and was back in her normal pageant dress.

"Ah, who cares? A win's a win, and we won!" Lola shouted high fiving her sister, "Just one question though. Where did those cards you used come from? I know your deck like the back of my hand, and I've never seen or heard of Formula Synchron or Shooting Star Dragon." Lola said.

"That's a good question, Lola." Lana said while looking at the new synchro monsters.

Meanwhile Lincoln, still in shock at what just happened with his necklace, "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Rinyan said, "You wanted to help out your sister and your pendant just started glowing. I have no idea what happened"

Today had been an interesting one, to say the least. Though, it begged the question… how _did_ the pendant give Lana those cards?

* * *

 **And there's the end of this chapter. God damn, this was a long one. But it was fun nonetheless. This is the first time that there's been a tag team duel and it probably won't be the last. How did Lincoln's pendant give Lana those cards? Hopefully that question will be answered in the future.**

 **The song played in this chapter,** _ **Clear Mind**_ **, was in the Japanese dub of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds (even though I didn't type the lyrics).**

 **This chapter was co-written with the help of my friend JTWAS1994.**

 **So, this is a bit of a spoiler, but within the next chapter or the chapter after, I plan to have Lori duel Carol. Problem is, I don't know what reason they could have to duel each other. So, if you guys have any idea for said reason, I love to hear them.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
